Un nuevo comienzo
by Vinxter
Summary: Caitlyn es una estudiante que ha ganado una beca para entrar al instituto de guerra,un lugar inspirado por la sabiduría, la labor de Caitlyn es pasar su año escolar, pasarla bien con sus compañeros de clase y conocer a una persona muy especial. (AU) /multiship al cien/
1. Chapter 1:Primer día

Caitlyn es una joven estudiante de 16 años, de cabello lacio y de un brillante marrón oscuro, unos ojos color café, Piltoviana de nacimiento y de actitud seria e investigadora en la mayoría de los casos, se destaca por tener buen manejo con las armas de fuego y arrojadizas , a Caitlyn se le permite usarlas pero solo en caso de emergencia, vive sola con su padre después de la muerte de su madre cuando esta era pequeña.

El padre de Caitlyn es un reconocido oficial de policía y el responsable de mantener a Piltover segura y pacífica para los habitantes, este le ha brindado a Cait el conocimiento que tiene sobre armas y el arte de analizar todo con detenimiento.

En la mañana de hoy ha llegado la correspondencia y el padre de Caitlyn se le notaba ansioso, cuando el cartero llegó a su residencia, salió corriendo hacia él y le quitó las cartas que le iba a colocar en el buzón de su casa, el hombre apenas agarró las cartas se fue directo al interior sin decirle nada al cartero quien se había quedado sorprendido por la actitud del hombre.

Caitlyn estaba en su habitación acostada en el suelo leyendo un libro de su saga favorita: Sherlock Holmes, cuando escuchó el grito de su padre proveniente del piso de abajo, esta dejó el libro en su mesita de noche y fue a verlo, él estaba sentado en el sofá con una carta en la mano y usa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Caitlyn le pregunto por qué la alegría y este le contestó que hoy había llegado una carta proveniente de la Academia de la Guerra, Caitlyn había recibido una beca para entrar a esa prestigiosa academia, sus ojos se habían puesto como platos, estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, después de estar pasmada un rato respondió con un :

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Pensé que nunca llegaría la carta. Es un alivio, por lo que leí, mañana empiezan las clases parece que eres la última en ser ingresada- dijo el hombre con la alegría de antes.

\- Quiere decir que entraré a la academia de la guerra… ¿¡MAÑANA!?

-Exacto corazón, estoy muy feliz Caitie, son pocas las personas que logran entrar a la academia cada año y tú lo has conseguido. – El padre de Caitlyn la abraza y le da un bezo en la frente.-Valla, tienes que viajar a Noxus ahora para que llegues en la noche.

-Espera, ¿Noxus? Eso está muy lejos, no podré venir a verte y ¿en dónde me quedaré? No pienso dormir debajo de un puente. Dijo separándose del abrazo.

-no te preocupes por eso, hace unos meses hice un viaje hasta Noxus y encontré un departamento a las afueras de la ciudad donde podrás quedarte, además de que te queda bastante cerca de la academia, tampoco necesitas preocuparte por los gastos, te enviaré dinero cada mes para tus necesidades o lo que sea que necesites.- Dijo sonriente, alzando el pulgar y guiñando el ojo.

-Está bien. Tu ganas, iré a organizar mis cosas.- Respondió un poco más calmada cerrando los ojos.-Te extrañaré mucho padre- proporcionándole un abrazo, segundos después el móvil del hombre sonó interrumpiendo la acción.

-Aquí el oficial Jefferson….Si….Voy de inmediato- cuelga el teléfono. – El deber llama, pequeña, creo que tendrás que tomar el tren sin mí, nos vemos en unos meses Caitlyn, ten la carta, en caso de que tengas alguna complicación.- Terminó con una sonrisa y se fue en su auto a la comisaria.

Muchas veces había pasado eso, ya era costumbre del padre de Cait dejarla por el trabajo, quizás a ella ya no me afectaba ese tipo de situaciones, Caitlyn solo dio un suspiro y se fue a organizar sus cosas. Al cabo de una hora, Caitlyn se encontraba en el tren dirigido hasta Noxus, se sentó al lado de la ventana y dejó caer su cuerpo hasta quedar dormida.

Despertó 8 horas más tarde en la estación de tren de Noxus justo antes de que volviera a andar, Caitlyn salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió a su nuevo departamento para descansar un poco, él le dejó la dirección en el sobre de la carta junto con un par de billetes para el taxi.

-¿A esto se refería con el dinero del mes? Espero que no- Caitlyn pagó el taxi y se fue directo a ver su departamento, no era muy grande pero sí bastante acogedor, con dos cuartos, uno al frente del otro, dos baños, una cocina pequeña al lado de la sala separadas por una pared con una abertura en el centro para ver quien se encontraba en ella, y por último la sala que estaba amoblada con un sofá una mesa de centro y un sillón a un lado, perfecto para ella, aunque aún no sabía que iba a hacer con el cuarto que sobraba, una ¿biblioteca? O quizás un estudio o ambos… eso lo pensaría otro día. Solo dejó su maleta al lado de la cama y se tiró de plancha en ella cayendo dormida otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente Caitlyn se levantó más temprano de lo usual, estaba un poco nerviosa pero lista para enfrentarse a su nuevo instituto, ella no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba por lo que le preguntó a uno de sus vecinos, quien le dijo que caminara derecho, luego de un par de cuadras cruzará a la derecha y siguiera caminando. Que cuando viera un enorme edificio con grandes ventanales y zonas verdes abundantes con una montaña nevada en la parte de atrás sabría que había llegado, y así fue, Caitlyn estaba en la entrada del instituto de guerra y aun si entrar por completo la vista era maravillosa parecía hipnotizada viendo el recinto, no era el tipo de chica que le apasionara estar en la escuela pero esto era diferente. Después de un rato no muy largo, su vista se vio nublada por la silueta de un hombre, era enorme y tenía un rostro de pocos amigos, poseía un traje y un sombrero característico de un vigilante, este se posó en su camino negándole el ingreso al lugar, este le dijo que no podía entrar a menos de que llevara un uniforme adecuado.

Pasados unos minutos de estar discutiendo por sus prendas de vestir, un rayo de sol se paró detrás de Caitlyn dándole un susto que la hizo sobresaltarse y dar un pequeño grito casi insonoro. Una voz femenina se escuchó gritándole al hombre.

-Hey Galio, ¿otra vez molestando a las nuevas estudiantes? Ya déjala pasar.-Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de la chica.

-Lo siento señorita Leona pero eso no será posible. Ya sabe, son las reglas.- Respondió Galio con su voz grave de ultratumba.

-Tsk-refunfuñó Leona frunciendo el ceño- aguafiestas- Su mirada rebosante de alegra, se tornó por un momento tensa y malhumorada hasta que sus ojos se regresaron a la Piltoviana.

-Muy bien, chica, no te desanimes, te llevaré a un lugar para que te den un uniforme - Terminó Cogiendo del brazo a Caitlyn llevándola a rastrasconsigo.

-Oye… oye, ¡espera! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡No te conozco! –dijo Caitlyn quitándose el agarre de la morena.

-Tranquila tren, te estoy haciendo un favor que me deberás después-rió- No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? Por tu acento creo que no. Soy Leona, gusto en conocerte-dijo amablemente y estirándole la mano a Caitlyn en forma de saludo.

-Mi nombre es Caitlyn, el gusto es mío-le dio la mano a Leona cortésmente - Pudiste haber empezado por ahí, en vez de casi arrancarme el brazo. Ahora, podrías decirme ¿a dónde vamos?

-O claro, te llevaré donde "La mata palo" la modista del instituto, ella suele regalar uniformes a los nuevos estudiantes que llegan desde lejos.

-¿La...mata palo? ¿Qué significa?- Dijo Caitlyn confundida.

-Es un apodo que le pusimos por el malhumor que mantiene. Dijo riendo un poco al final.

Caitlyn seguía a Leona hasta la otra calle donde se encontraba la tienda de "La mata palo " pero no podía evitar notar que estaban muy solas; lo que la llevó a preguntarle a la morena que seguía caminando frente a ella.

-Leona. El instituto parece vacío ¿por qué no ha llegado nadie?

-¿No lo sabias? Entramos a las 8:00 am tontita- terminó Leona con una risita entre dientes.

¿Enserio? No, no sabía. En el instituto para señoritas al que asistía entrabamos a las 6:30am pensé que aquí era igual.

-Para nada, que estrés entrar tan temprano, me dormiría en clase.-

-Eso me lleva a otra pregunta, ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano, si las clases inician en hora y media?-

-Me gusta llegar temprano... es bastante tranquilo y relajante, todo lo contrario a lo que es cuando las clases inician.-

-Bueno, hemos llegado.-

Las chicas habían parado el paso al frente de una vieja y grande casona que parecía traída de la época colonial. Leona tocó a la puerta un par de veces pero nadie abrió, esta comenzó a desesperarse y toco un poco más fuerte pero esta vez gritando el nombre de alguien llamado Thadia, segundos después la puerta se abrió y un carrete de hilo recibió de un golpe el rostro de Leona. Una mujer de pasados los cincuenta años se mostró al otro lado del portón.

-¿Que quieren? ¡Ya les dije que no quería galletas! Malditas scouts-

-No somos scouts, soy yo Leona.-Dijo sobándose la cara por el golpe.

-Es lo mismo, ¡toma!-dijo la señora lanzándole otro carrete.- ¡Oh maldición ya deja de hacer eso! Necesito que me hagas un favor o bueno, a mi amiga.-señaló a Caitlyn quien se encontraba detrás.

-Sé de qué va esto, quieres un uniforme por que el mendigo de allá atrás no te deja pasar, o ¿me equivoco?-

-Exacto- exclamó la morena.

-Muy bien, ven aquí chiquilla no demoraré mucho, y tu Leoparda, puedes esperar aquí afuera (como si tuviera de otra)-

-Que me llamo Leo… ¡Ay!- fue cortada por un carrete de hilo que le fue lanzado por última vez antes de que la anciana agarrara a Caitlyn y se la llevara consigo dentro de la casa.

Una hora entera pasó hasta que la castaña salió de nuevo, Leona se levantó de la banca en la que se había acostado mientras esperaba. – ¿cómo me veo? Leona levantó el pulgar y contestó –Te ves fantástica, pero no tanto como yo-dijo egocéntricamente y riendo al final.- será mejor que vallamos al salón ahora, ya casi es hora-

-Está bien-

Los demás estudiantes fueron llegando uno a uno, iban llenando los salones hasta la hora de clase, cuando Caitlyn y Leona entraron al aula de clase encontraron al fondo a una chica de cabellos azules sosteniendo una cubeta con agua, estaba tramando algo y Caitlyn descubriría que, pero la chica aun no hacia movimiento alguno además de soltar carcajadas cada cierto tiempo imaginando el resultado de su plan. Los estudiantes faltantes llegaron o al menos la mayoría, sobraba un puesto y la chica se dio cuenta de ello, fue ahí cuando comenzó la escena, la chica peliazul colocó cuidadosamente la cubeta encima de la puerta de tal forma que al abrirla esta cayera y empapara a la víctima y valla víctima.

El timbre sonó y junto con el entró al aula de clase de un portazo, una chica con el cabello rosado y rapado a un costado recibiendo el baldado de agua de lleno empapándola por completo, una ola de risas encendió el salón dirigidas a ella, especialmente las carcajadas infernales de esa mujer de cabellos azules, la castaña solo observa la escena en silencio algo sobresaltada, veía a esa extraña mujer de pelirosa cabrearse poco a poco oyendo las risas y sintiendo su uniforme totalmente empapado, cada vez más se podía apreciar un fogoso rojo en su rostro, esta agacho su cabeza y empuño ambas manos y un grito salió de su boca mientras se dirigía velozmente hacia la responsable.

-¡JINX!¡Ven aquí maldita!-

La pelirosa parecía un orangután persiguiendo a la peliazul de nombre Jinx quien la esquivaba sin esfuerzo y burlándose de ella cada vez que podía, ambas corrían de un lado para otro desorganizando puestos y tumbando a quien estuviese en su camino, incluso en un momento Jinx intentó escudarse detrás de Caitlyn quien seguía sentada.-Hey Vi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No puedes alcanzarme? Jajaja- dijo lanzándose a Caitlyn quedando a un lado de ella mirando hacia la puerta y quedándose estática, La pelirosa conocida con Vi tomó impulso y Fue directo a Jinx para luego lanzarse encima suyo pasando sobre la castaña, Jinx había sido noqueada al impacto, Vi dio un grito de victoria al verla tendida en el suelo, pero este no duró mucho, cuando entendió todo, las risas habían parado al instante de que Jinx se quedara quieta, alguien más estaba observándolas.

-Mierda-

-¡Vi, A RECTORIA! Y tráela a ella también.- señaló el profesor Heimerdinguer a la noqueada Jinx, Vi comenzó a maldecir en voz baja, agarró a Jinx de una de sus piernas y la llevó consigo afuera,completamente engorilada.

Caitlyn aún estaba pasmada, después de casi ser tacleada junto con Jinx, observaba atentamente como un gorila se llevaba a un pobre chica por los pies cual escoba. Un rato largo pasó y Vi ni Jinx habían regresado, era el momento perfecto para sacar la detective interior de Caitlyn o tal vez solo tenía curiosidad por ese dúo extravagante. Pidió permiso para ir al baño y fue directo a encontrar la rectoría, no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto pero había algo que la llamaba, el espíritu investigador como lo llamaba su padre, no le fue muy difícil encontrarla de hecho estaba casi enfrente de los baños, se podía escuchar sin esfuerzo lo que hablaban ahí adentro, ella se acuclilló posicionándose a escasos centímetros de la puerta.

Jinx aún estaba dormida se podían escuchar los ronquidos hasta afuera, la única que parecía escuchar lo que el mayor decía era Vi, -Vi…cuando vas a entender las reglas del instituto, es el primer día de clase y ya haces estragos, cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que esperar para que te reformes, no puedes seguir haciendo esto. O ¿quieres que te lea tu informe del año pasado?-

-¡Ya le dije que fue Jinx quien empezó todo! Por qué siempre me echa la culpa a mí, no más mire mi uniforme está totalmente empapado y todo por su culpa-

-Basta de remilgar, atente a las consecuencias de tus actos. ¿Que acaso te quieres convertir en una criminal? Quiero ver a tus padres mañana aquí mismo.-

-pero…-

-sin peros y lleva a Jinx a la enfermería, hablaré con ella después de que despierte-

-espero que así sea- Vi tomó a Jinx en brazos y abrió la puerta con una patada sin percatarse de que alguien estaba ahí.

-¡Ay! Dijo Caitlyn al ser vagamente empujada, la pelirosa ignoró por completo esa acción de la castaña.

-¿Escuchaste lo que pasó ahí adentro?-

-¡¿Eh?! no no yo yo solo pasaba por aquí jejeje-

-Aja claro, ¿crees que no vi cuando Jinx se escudó detrás de ti? Sé que eres cómplice de esto y no saldrás bien de esta si descubro que es así-

-Espera yo no soy su cómplice, ni siquiera sé quién es Jinx-

Vi apuntó a la chica que tenía en los brazos sin dejar de ver a Caitlyn con seriedad.

-O...Esa Jinx, de veras, no soy su cómplice ni su compinche, acabo de llegar hace unas horas a la ciudad, como quieres que la ayude aun sin saber su nombre – Dijo la castaña con algo de enojo en su vos.

-Eso es lo que tendré que averiguar- Terminó y salió caminando directo a la enfermería y a cambiar su uniforme.

Mientras tanto Caitlyn tomó el camino contrario que Vi haciendo un puchero un poco irritada. -Agh quien se cree que es, culpándome de algo y ni siquiera me conoce, que estresante es.-

Vi llegó un rato después que Caitlyn con su sudadera puesta, esta fue a sentarse a su lugar sin despegar la mirada de la Piltoviana, la clase continuó normal después de eso, Leona le mostró el resto de la academia a Caitlyn y de cuando en cuando le iba mencionando a aquellos estudiantes que ella le preguntaba, algunos se les notaban sus rivalidades y otros su relación, algunos eran bastante grandes y otros flacos y pequeños, cuando pasaron por los laboratorios pudieron observar a unos cuantos chicos haciendo experimentos de los cuales resaltaban Twitch, Singed y Ziggs, un trio explosivo como Leona lo llamaba, ellos eran los causantes de hacer explotar el laboratorio de vez en cuando con sus bombas de alta frecuencia o a veces por hacer bromas colocaban bombas olorosas en las aulas de clase para evitarlas. En el descanso Jinx por fin se habia levantado luego de una larga siesta en la enfermería y un acomode de tabique, se le notaba con esa sonrisa siniestra y maniática como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no había que tomar esa actitud enserio, siempre era así en la academia de todas formas.

El horario de clase terminó y Caitlyn estaba lista para irse a su departamento, de despidió de Leona y se fue caminando, las cuadras eran bastante grandes y el hambre la estaba cegando, Caitlyn vio un callejón que daba casi en si departamento haciéndole ganar más tiempo para llegar si lo cruzaba, aunque era de día el callejón se veía bastante solo y oscuro pero a esto no le dio mucha importancia, siguió caminando hasta la mitad del callejón cuando escuchó la vos de un hombre que se acercó por detrás cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo.

-Hola muñequita, ¿no sabes que este callejón tiene dueño? Si pasas por aquí tienes que pagar… o si no. Puedes hacerlo de otra forma.-Dijo un hombre con un tono morboso, este la acorraló contra la pared y empezó a manosearla lentamente resistiéndose a los jalones y gritos de la castaña tratando de liberarse de él.

-¡No me toques maldito! ¡Suéltame!-

-No te resis…-

-Suéltala imbécil- Dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba detrás del abusador. El hombre no le hizo caso y siguió ultrajando el cuerpo de la Piltoviana.

-¡Dije que la soltaras! Habló la mujer asestándole un golpe en la cabeza al tipo haciéndole retroceder bruscamente hasta la otra pared. Caitlyn yacía en el piso aún en shock por la situación, no podía correr o moverse, estaba asustada, ahí fue cuando reaccionó y vio quien había venido a su rescate, la misma chica peli-rosa que horas atrás la tildaba de acompañante de esa loca, Vi. El hombre que aún seguía en el piso tomó un pedazo de madera al momento de que Vi se acercó para darle el golpe final, golpeándola fuertemente con la tabla y haciéndola perder el equilibrio, Vi cayó al suelo un poco atontada por el golpe y sintió que algo tibio bajaba por su labio inferior, tocando su mentón se percató que su sangre había sido derramada, su mirada se llenó con enojo y furia en un instante. La peli-rosa se levantó de un salto y arremetió contra el hombre taqueándolo de nuevo al suelo pero esta vez lanzándole una sarta de puños que más temprano que tarde lo dejaron noqueado en el suelo, con la nariz rota y un diente faltante.

Vi se levantó de encima del abusador y se acercó lentamente a Caitlyn quien aún seguía en el piso, Vi con una media sonrisa se acercó a Caitlyn tendiéndole la mano para que no se asustara, ella por otro lado estaba muy indecisa la vio un momento atrás partirle la cara a ese sujeto y eso la aterraba, ella no se movía y seguía con el rostro viendo al piso.

Vi le tomó cuidadosamente el rostro de manera que Caitlyn quedó viéndola a los ojos, unos ojos azul profundo que hipnotizarían a cualquiera.

-Oye tú, no me dejes con la mano estirada, anda párate.- Vi le habló suavemente para tranquilizarla, Caitlyn le hizo caso y le tomo la mano para ayudarse a parar.

-Gra gracias…De verdad- Dijo algo apenada quitándole la vista un momento de encima.

-No es nada, ahora podrías decirme ¿qué hacías metiéndote por un callejón sola? No sabes cuantos maleantes andan por aquí.-

-Perdón no lo sabía, pensé que sería un buen atajo para ir más rápido a mi casa…Espera ¿Cómo sabias que estaba allí? ¿Me estabas espiando?

-Para nada, yo… yo solo seguía mi camino a casa y te vi entrar por ahí, no eres la única que vive cerca al instituto-

-Ok no importa, gracias de nuevo por salvarme, sin ti quizás ese sujeto...-

-Déjalo así, solo no vuelvas a hacer eso y todo estará bien, vale.-

-No te preocupes no volverá a pasar, soy Caitlyn, gusto en conocerte, oye tu labio está sangrando ¿estás bien? Dijo Caitlyn quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Un leve rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Vi al igual que el nerviosismo.

-Si…Si es…estoy bien me me llamo Vi em… solo llámame Vi jejeje- Vi retrocedió un par de pasos. -No te preocupes emm… nos vemos luego Caitlyn- esta dio media vuelta y se fue a paso rápido hasta su casa. Caitlyn se había quedado extrañada por su actitud tan errática y regresó a su departamento ya con el susto casi extinto.-Aun tengo hambre.-

* * *

Aquí una pequeña muestra sobre la historia que estoy planteando en mi cabeza, me gustaría que me dijeran que les ha parecido, si tienen alguna recomendación o una crítica constructiva, estaré complacida en leerla.

Sin más hasta el próximo capitulo...

*este fic lo publiqué en wattpad (solo por si las moscas) lo encuentran con el mismo nombre XD*


	2. Chapter 2: Impresiones

Hola em... siento la demora, no voy a mentirles es que soy muy vaga para escribir algo con dedicación XD pero ahi tienen el segundo capitulo gracias al cielo. gracias por los comentarios, pensé que nadie lo leeria algo así... antes de todo no lo he revisado así que posiblemente encuentren muchos errores (seguramente por que escribo a la loca).

ImBalalaika: gracias por el comentario trataré de mejorar lo más que pueda y como te dije, soy muy ciega para ver los errores de lo que leo y más los de mis historias y nop los padres de Vi son un amor tanto que dejan a Jinx estar en su casa, obviamente es VixCait pero todo a su tiempo.

Taycba: si habrá otras parejas que iré incluyendo poco a poco, no habia pensado en ekko, tenia pensado dejarla sola como un hongo pero se me encendió el foco con tu idea, si aparecerá Jayce y sip habrán otras parejas no exactamente yuri.

A los dos Guest y a Scarlet aquí está el otro capitulo XD.

* * *

NOTA:Los personajes usados para esta historia son propiedad de Riot games :3

* * *

Capítulo 2

Impresiones:

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente en el callejón, ni Vi ni Caitlyn volvieron a mencionar el tema, de hecho no había palabra alguna entre ellas, solo un pequeño detalle cambió en relación a las dos jóvenes, cuando estaban en clase, Vi se quedaba viendo a Caitlyn en silencio cuando esta estaba distraída, en los descansos era lo contrario, Caitlyn la observaba desde la mesa arrinconada a la gran ventana donde se sentaba a comer con Leona comúnmente.

Vi no era el tipo de chica rodeada de amigos, de vez en cuando se la veía hablando con Diana, una chica seria y fría caracterizada por su increíble cabello plateado que brillaba si está ante la luz de la luna, eran platicas cortas, de temas triviales como lo que les había pasado hoy o el día anterior luego de la escuela. Pasado eso, Diana se regresaba a la biblioteca o al campus con esos grandes robles abullonados que tanto le gustaba admirar y quedarse sentada debajo de ellos escribiendo. O en ocasiones con Jinx pero no le prestaba mucha atención, llegaba con enormes cantidades de comida y un refresco tamaño familiar el cual se tomaba de un sorbo como solo ella sabía hacer, Vi solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza a lo que la peliazul decía, pero a diferencia de estar con Diana, Vi se enfurecía fácilmente con cualquier comentario que estuviera fuera de tono en manos de Jinx, pequeñas peleas iniciaban en segundos cuando esas dos estaban juntas, desde pequeños jalones de cabello a vaciados de refresco en la cara de la otra y así cada día.

A Caitlyn le parecía extraño verlas juntas, pues desde su "acto" el primer día de clase podía notar que su relación no era de las mejores, tipo gatos y perros con bazucas y cañones listos a disparar.

* * *

En el receso de media hora que habitualmente les dan para comer y relajarse un poco de las clases, estaba Caitlyn sentada disfrutando de su bocadillo sola pues Leona se había ausentado por los trabajos atrasados que tenía que entregar al día siguiente. La morena se había percatado de la ausencia de compañía que tenía Vi en ese momento al igual que ella, pensó que sería el momento perfecto para hablar con ella y devolverle el favor de la vez pasada de alguna manera, así que se acercó a ella por detrás.

Tocó su hombro derecho para llamar su atención-Hola, Vi. Puedo sentarme?-

Vi estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos viendo hacia el infinito con su jugo en la mano cuando Caitlyn llegó la sorprendió haciendo que un pequeño espasmo regara su bebida por toda la mesa.-

-¡Oh cielos! Lo siento yo no quería…-

-Pero que caraj…¡Ha! Caitlyn si claro siéntate, me diste un susto tremendo. No te preocupes por mi refresco, Jinx lo tira de vez en cuando en mi cara de igual forma.- Dijo desinteresada y dedicándole una sonrisa cómica con los dientes al aire.- ¿necesitabas algo?-

-Nada en especial, es solo que te vi sola y pensé que sería un buen momento para conocernos jejeje- Rió nerviosa.

-Está bien. Dame un minuto, voy a comprar otra bebida y regreso.

-Si-

Un rato luego de Vi haber abandonado la sala, una chica se acercó cautelosamente a Caitlyn, caminaba de una manera que dejaba suspirando al que la viera pasar, de piel blanca, ojos rasgados de color amarillo fogoso, cabello negro y lacio recogido con una trenza. La mujer se sentó justo al lado de Caitlyn posando su mano en una de las mejillas de la Piltoviana acariciándole con el pulgar.

-Hola querida, eres la nueva del instituto ¿verdad? Me llamo Ahri y como miembro del consejo estudiantil tengo que darte…la bienvenida.- Terminó Ahri haciendo una voz sensual en la última frase con una sonrisa juguetona y acercándose un poco más al rostro de Caitlyn quedando a escasos 20 centímetros haciendo contacto visual. Caitlyn se sorprendió al ver la forma en la que Ahri se le acercaba poco a poco, estaba pasmada, no movía musculo alguno, algo le hizo recordar ese momento de angustia e incomodidad por la cercanía de la pelinegra al incidente en el callejón… hasta que una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Que no te cansas de atraer gente extraña? Vi se veía un poco seria y amenazante en cuestión a Ahri pero esta le evadió la mirada como si nada, separándose de Caitlyn y levantándose del asiento.

\- Calma Vi, no estaba haciendo nada malo… al menos no para mí. ¿Acaso es de tu propiedad?-Dijo con el mismo tono seductor de antes dando unos pasos al lugar donde Vi se encontraba parada, inclinándosele un poco hasta arriba para alcanzar su rostro. El teléfono de la oji-amarilla sonó, y esta paro en seco su acción. La llamada entrante era de parte de su padre. Su tono de voz cambió rápidamente a uno más infantil y agudo como queriendo aparentar sutileza y elegancia.

-Hola papi... ¿papá de que estas hablando?... No, no puedo ir a entrenar hoy, le prometí a Sona que iríamos al centro comercial y darle uso a las nuevas tarjetas de crédito…¡pero papá!…no no iré, esas porristas de pacotilla no saben hacer nada y no voy a perder el tiempo con ellas…¡Eres el peor de todos! ¡Aaaag!- colgó el teléfono haciendo puchero y corriendo a no sé dónde como una niña berrinchosa cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

-valla, que chica-

-¿valla chica? ¿Es lo único que dirás luego de que casi te viola?

-No, es solo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, fue muy rápido-

-así es siempre, primero el beso y luego la visita a casa con fines de diversión para sus fantasías, es asqueroso-

-la conoces bien, entonces ¿te ha pasado algo en relación a ella?

-Por suerte no, una vez se intentó pasar de lista conmigo pero ahí estaba "nudillitos" para socorrerme- dijo besando su mano derecha.

-Que buen amigo tienes ¿Que tan mal quedó?-preguntó curiosa y siguiéndole el juego.

\- Lo normal, solo con el ojo morado y su nariz sangrando…un poquito-

-Oook, lo tendré en cuenta para "no pasarme de lista" contigo en algún momento- dijo riendo y causando que Vi también empezara a reír también.

Su vos se tornó más seria –Más te vale- cambió al instante a uno más relajado –Nah mentira. ¿De que querías hablarme?-

-O si, bueno…tenia curiosidad por esa chica…Jinx, parece que se odian pero a la vez como si tuvieran… algo más.

-¿Algo más? Oh claro que sí, con solo decirte que casi siempre quiere meterse a mi cuarto para divertirse cambiándolo de look o para dormir en mi cama. Dice que es más cómoda. Detesto cuando hace eso. Si no es porque mis padres la adoran ya le había partido la cara hace mucho.-

Caitlyn escuchaba con atención y comenzaba a usar su lado "mal pensante" del cerebro, comenzaba a tergiversar las cosas y a imaginar situaciones en las que las tinturadas se veían involucradas.

-Sin embargo, por más cosa que le haga, me sigue buscando. Nunca se cansa.-

-En…entonces tu… y Jinx son par…- fue cortada por Vi.

-¡Parientes! lo sé es extraño pero Jinx es mi hermana menor. –

-¿¡Que!?-

¿Tan sorprendente fue?

-Em… si obvio, claro fue eso jejeje- *Por un momento pensé que eran pareja. Qué alivio* Pensó ella.

\- En que estabas pensando, jaja ni que fuera mi novia, que extraña eres Cait.- Haciendo una mueca.

-No no era eso. Estaba pensando si querías ir a mi casa luego de clases, prepararé cupcakes y no sé con quien compartirlos, quizá así pueda pagarte lo que hiciste por mí.- Dijo evitando el tema.

-A ver déjame pienso, comida, dulces, tu… Acepto.-

-Entonces está decidido, nos vemos al finalizar la jornada.- Caitlyn se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la tienda, quedando de espaldas de la pelirosa, Vi también hizo lo mismo y la sujetó de brazo para retenerla.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?-

-Iré a comprarle un sándwich a Leona, debe tener hambre.-

-Voy contigo, igual no estoy haciendo nada.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la biblioteca en donde se encontraba Leona pegada a una computadora y una pila de libros a los costados, estaba sudando y se le notaba estresada escribiendo a gran velocidad en su cuaderno. No notó la presencia de las chicas que estaban a su lado hasta que Caitlyn tocó su hombro y le llamó por el nombre.

-Leona. –

-Caitlyn, hola que haces aquí- Dijo leona sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.-

-pensé que tenías hambre así que te traje un sándwich- Leona volteo enseguida al escuchar "sándwich", se estaba casi muriendo de hambre, llegó muy temprano en la mañana para terminar los trabajos casi sin desayunar, no le dio importancia pues se dijo que iría por comida luego de acabar sus quehaceres, hasta que la fatiga empezó a hacerse notar, le agradeció a Caitlyn y le abrazo pasando por completo de Vi.

-¡Gracias Cait! Tú si sabes.-

\- No es nada Leo, pero de verdad tienes que relajarte un poco, te quemaras las neuronas si sigues así.-

-No te preocupes, me las arreglaré solita.-Leona vio un libro cerca a ella y exclamo- ¡Cielos que es esto! –

*se nota* pensó Caitlyn

Vi carraspeó, Leona por fin le había notado, la saludó con confianza y la pelirosa hizo lo mismo acto seguido Leona se volvió a su asiento a seguir escribiendo con el emparedado en la boca. Vi se acercó a los libros apilados que tenía la morena en el puesto ojeándolos rápidamente, su foco se encendió.

-Oye Leo, conozco a alguien que entiende bien este tema, llamaré a Diana para que te ayude.-

-¿Qué Di Diana? ¡No! No lo hagas, estoy bien así, enserio.-

-Lo haré igualmente- terminado esto Vi se fue a apresurada a buscar a su amiga.

-¡Vi, espera!-

Unos minutos más tarde, aparecieron ambas chicas en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Volví, miren quien traje- señalando a Diana.-Necesito que ayudes a nuestra amiga felina con sus matemáticas, y que mejor que tú para hacerlo-

-¿Me hiciste pausar mi sesión de yoga solo para esto, chiclosa?

-No, de verdad no es necerhskahafah…- Caitlyn rápidamente le tapó la boca con la mano.

-DEsgfdJAME CAhfjgjITjsfdLYN- Leona forcejeando le lamió la mano a Caitlyn quien la soltó de inmediato haciendo un signo de desagrado se limpió las babas de Leona en su uniforme mientras la otra se reía en voz baja.

-Bien entonces me iré- secamente y dando media vuelta lista para irse.

Vi la agarro de los hombros para retenerla.-Vamos viejita, ayúdala. hace un rato casi le da una gastritis aguda por no haber comido. No seas malita- Dijo Vi haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Ok ok veré que puedo hacer.- Diana se dirigió a donde estaba Leona sentada y empezó a ver sus apuntes y la computadora en la que estaba trabajando.

-Esa es mi chica- Dijo vi dándole una palmadita en la espalda con fuerza desequilibrándola por un momento.

-¿Que acaso te quedaste dormida en clase? Esto es muy sencillo, mira…-

Diana se quedó con Leona el resto del receso ayudándole con sus trabajos mientras Vi y Caitlyn se dirigieron de nuevo a la cafetería a terminar su aperitivo. Ese lapso de tiempo que la morena pasó con Diana se le hizo eterno y a la vez incomodo, tanto para ella como para la mujer de cabello plateado, era como revivir aquellos recuerdos dorados del pasado que ahora les dolían a ambas recordar.

* * *

Más tarde en el laboratorio de química. Se encontraba la clase de Caitlyn cumpliendo con las labores mientras el profesor Heimerdinger se encontraba fuera comprando algunas herramientas de trabajo. A decir verdad unos pocos estudiantes estaban haciendo su trabajo, escribiendo reportes y observando las reacciones que tenían al mesclar ciertos reactivos con otros, Caitlyn estaba entre ellos bastante concentrada y poco interesada en lo que los demás estaban haciendo, como era el caso de Vi que estaba haciendo apuestas con algunos hombres para saber quién era el más fuerte bastante cerca de donde Caitlyn estaba, aquel juego en donde dos personas se sujetan con la mano derecha y hacen fuerza para hacer caer la mano del contrincante. Otros simplemente dejaban escurrir la baba en la mesa profundamente dormidos, Leona estaba entre ellos y como olvidar a los intrépidos "inventores" que mezclaban varios reactivos para encontrar cual combinación hacía una explosión más grande en sus placas de Petri, llámese al grupo de Jinx y ziggs para el caso.

Vi había salido victoriosa de la mayoría de las partidas, no por nada tiene el título de "Derrumba muros" como boxeadora en el cuadrilátero. Sus apuestas incrementaban con base pasaba el tiempo al igual que la gente a su alrededor, en la última ronda se encontraba Vi enfrentándose a Blitzcrank, en una batalla muy reñida, el rubio grandulón le estaba dando combate a la pelirosa, después de unos segundos de forcejeo entre ambos, el cansado blitz se rindió, provocando que la energía acumulada en el brazo de Vi se hiciese notar, la mesa se estremeció y los tubos de ensayo en los que Caitlyn estaba trabajando, fueron a dar al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Para su mala suerte el profesor Heimerdinger estaba por llegar, el hombre de baja estatura y cabello alocado abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el desastre que la pelirosa había provocado, él sabía muy bien quien fue pues desde el pasillo se escuchó la estridente risa de Vi seguida por el aparatoso sonido de vidrios quebrándose, algunas sustancias se regaron por la bata de Caitlyn incriminándola también. Como era de esperarse Heimerdinger las llamó a ambas enfurecido y las sacó de clase, les dijo que tenían que pagar por los daños causados y atenerse a las consecuencias.

A pesar de las excusas de Caitlyn para hacerle entender que ella no tuvo nada que ver fue ignorada completamente. Como castigo y remedio para sus males, Heimerdinger les ofreció un trato que consistía en trabajar en su taller de reparaciones por una semana, eso sería suficiente como para pagar los daños y darles un castigo que no perjudicara sus notas. Vi aceptó sin dudarlo era la mejor forma de evitarse problemas, por otro lado Caitlyn molesta se rindió ante la propuesta de igual forma no tenía otra opción.

Caitlyn se sentía incriminada y molesta, cuando vivía en Piltover nunca se topó ese tipo de situaciones, no era nada problemática y siempre destacaba por su comportamiento y buen promedio académico, tampoco solía aliarse con personas rebeldes y sin control de sus emociones como Vi sin embargo la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella la hacía olvidar el rollo en el que la había metido.

La clase continuo común y corriente ya con todos en sus lugares en el aula de clase y no en el laboratorio pues tenía que ser aseado y re organizado por el alboroto anterior.

-Cait, lo siento. Es mi culpa que tengas que trabajar por algo que no hiciste-

-Si lo sé, la culpa es tuya pero tampoco me desagrada ensuciarme un poco las manos, si estás conmigo no creo pasarla mal.-

-¿En serio no estas molesta? Pensé que te enojarías y revocarías tu invitación de cupcakes que me dijiste.-

-Al principio si lo estaba pero no es como para perder la oportunidad de devolverte el favor.-

-Valla que eres genial, tanto como mi tinte para el cabello, estoy ansiosa por ir a tu casa.-

* * *

Vale gracias por leer y espero le haya gustado el capitulo, si gustan podrían dejarme una review con su opinión acerca del capitulo, alguna critica constructiva o pregunta, estaré complacida en leerla y bla bla bla

Nos leemos pronto y hasta la siguiente :3


	3. Chapter3:Resplandor de un Nuevo Amanecer

Primero que todo, holi :3 quiero disculparme por el retraso otra vez... había un evento en el lol y me vicie una semana entera luego tuve que viajar contra mi voluntad por suerte secuestre el pc y pude seguir escribiendo y bueno aquí lo tienen. Espero que sea de su agrado *w*

Ya saben que mi ceguera rebasa fronteras así que cualquier cosa me dicen la presencia de horrografia.

Imbalalaika: Eh... pronto mi querido padaguan (khe?) los conoceras...o quiza no... Creo que me base mucho en el anime (obviamente de colegial)...pero me cuesta bastante por que cada que escribo me sale un kame hame ha o un gato parlante de la nada o yo que sé...venga pony arcoiris... claro que puedes entrar a la academia le diré a Ahri que te tenga la mejor bienvenida quieras o no XD

Pan y cracia: asdadsdas gracias.

Mshoshi: Lo sé es raro y por eso me dio por escribirlo por que no habia visto otro fic de esta manera :3

* * *

Los personajes y lugares (o la mayoría) descritos aquí son propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Resplandor de un nuevo amanecer

La tarde era fría y el cielo estaba nublado, una tormenta caería pronto en la ciudad mientras tanto la Academia de la guerra terminaba su jornada de clase a las 4:00 pm común y corriente, los alumnos salían en manadas y grupos grandes, era viernes así que los planes de salida no estaban nada mal aun con el cielo a punto de romperse. Caitlyn y Vi salieron juntas como era de esperarse, una tarde movida las esperaba.

-Aun me siento mal de hacerte trabajar por mi estupidez.-

-Ya te dije que no importa así que relájate ¿sí?- sonrió cálidamente- De paso ¿Has visto a Leo por aquí?-

-Ya que lo mencionas, se ha saltado las últimas dos clases. No la he visto desde que salimos del laboratorio.-

La castaña se quedó pensativa.-la llamaré luego.- terminó y siguió caminando. El cielo se estaba cayendo y pequeñas gotas recurrentes empezaron a caer al rostro de la pelirosa, alarmó a Caitlyn para que aceleraran el paso y después de un rato las dos chicas ya estaban corriendo por la lluvia que se intensificaba a cada paso.

 _En otro lugar no muy lejos_

-Aaagg no puedo creer que me dejaran encerrada en ese estúpido laboratorio, ¿que acaso no notaron mi ausencia? Ni Cait hizo el esfuerzo por despertarme ¿qué clase de amiga hace eso? si no fuera porque una de las ventanas estaba rota no habría salido hasta mañana- bufó aquella morena mientras caminaba directo a la salida. Su enojo y frustración desaparecieron para tornarse en nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, en frente suyo se encontraba Diana de espaldas sentada en las gradas viendo la lluvia caer. Leona respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y siguió adelante.

-Hola Di ¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Como quieras, no me interesa- Contestó indiferente sin voltearla a ver.

-Tan fría como siempre.-sonrió vagamente –Cuando éramos pequeñas eras así con todos, con todos menos conmigo-

-Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres Leona?- dijo irritada viéndola fijamente a los ojos intimidandola un poco.

-Nada importante. Solo quería hablar contigo. -

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Todo está muy claro para mí.-

-Quiero arreglar las cosas, de verdad. Puede que haya hecho mal en no hablarte durante estos años pero creo que es el momento, no quiero que terminemos como enemigas… No lo soportaría.-

-No necesito escuchar tus excusas. Solo déjame en paz ¿quieres?-

-Está bien, no hablaré de eso si no quieres… Entonces déjame contarte una historia, de esas que te solía contar cuando estabas aburrida.

-Has lo que quieras-

-Hace años en un pueblo muy pequeño, vivía una niña de escasos 10 años de edad, la niña se la veía recurrentemente sola y triste porque los niños del pueblo la insultaban por su buena dotación en el estudio. Burlas y agresiones iban y venían cada día para la pequeña niña que solo quería jugar y divertirse con los demás, sus vivencias con los niños del pueblo cambiaron su forma de ser, de una dulce y alegre niña a una fría, triste y agresiva en algunos casos. Su soledad la acompañaban los libros de la biblioteca y un roble de 150 años en el que se sentaba todas las tardes a ver el atardecer.

Pero un día. La pequeña yacía sentada en una de las ramas del gran árbol leyendo su libro de astrología como de costumbre hasta que su paz y tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una niña de cabello castaño y piel morena que estaba en una rama más arriba que ella, la niña se descolgó quedando de cabeza y le quitó el libro de las manos.

 **FLASHBACK:**

-Hola, soy Leona ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo la castaña aun de cabeza.

-Y a ti que te importa, devuélveme mi libro.- trató de arrebatárselo pero la desconocida rápidamente se subió de nuevo a la rama en la que estaba sostenida y con un impulso saltó de la rama de vuelta a la tierra.

-Es un libro con imágenes muy raras.- dijo sosteniéndolo al revés y sacando la lengua en forma de desagrado.

La niña muy irritada bajó del árbol y le demandó devolverle el libro, pero la pequeña Leona no lo hizo, en cambio empezó a correr cuesta abajo para ser perseguida por Diana que la alcanzó sin mucho esfuerzo, Leona seguía riendo mientras corría hasta que Diana la sujetó de uno de sus brazos para detenerla, ambas tropezaron con una roca y cayeron por la colina rodando sin parar.

Las chicas se miraron en silenció mientras notaban el pasto y la tierra pegada a sus cuerpos, Leona se carcajeó al ver a Diana escupir pasto, luego de escupir a diestra y siniestra Diana empezó a reír de la misma manera cuando vio a tal castaña con un morro de tierra en la cabeza.

-Valla caída, me divertí mucho jajaja creo que no se estropeó tu libro, ten- dijo limpiándose el cabello con las manos.

Diana paró de reír y le respondió un poco seria pero menos fría que antes. -Gracias pero no debes tomar cosas que no son tuyas y menos para hacer estas estupideces.-

-¿Estupideces? ¿De que hablas? Desde lejos te vi trepada a ese árbol pero estabas muy sola y quise intentar animarte y parece que lo eh conseguido. Soy muy buena haciendo mi trabajo ¿no te parece?

-Tú estabas con esos chicos del parque ¿no es cierto?-

-Si pero no me gusta jugar con chicos tan bruscos, necesito una niña virgen para mis fines malévolos y demoníacos muajaja – Dijo Leona riendo imitando a la risa de una una bruja.

Unas voces familiares se escucharon a lo lejos llamando a la ladrona de libros, Leona los reconoció enseguida y se fue corriendo hacia ellos, prometió que vendría a verla al día siguiente.

-Son mis padres, debo irme pero no te salvarás de mi mañana, adiós…amiga… ¡y aun espero que me digas tu nombre!- Gritó mientras se alejaba, Diana aun no digería el momento por completo. Había pasado mucho tiempo siendo rechazada y abucheada por todos los niños del pueblo para de un momento a otro encontrar a alguien que la hacía reír sin esfuerzo alguno, Que no deseaba golpear para que la dejaran en paz. Que se acercaba a ella sin miedo alguno, que quería sin duda volver a ver.

-¿A-amiga? Em...¡Mi nombre es Diana!- le devolvió el grito antes de ver esa sonrisa sincera y amplia alejarse con sus padres de vuelta a casa, Diana estaba muy feliz.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Leona que estás haciendo? Diana le interrumpió a quien estaba contando la historia.

-¿Podrías dejarme acabar mi historia? Que me estoy esforzando un montón en recordarla.

-ya ya-

-Entonces continúo em… ¿dónde me quede? A si: La morena cumplió su promesa y con otro susto de muerte visitó a la pequeña de cabello plateado.

-me suena esa historia-

-¡sssshhh! Em… ambas se divertían mucho estando juntas, a los padres de la pequeña peli plateada les agradaba la compañía que le hacia su nueva amiga a su hija, después de mucho tiempo la volvieron a ver sonreír, como si un resplandor hubiera tocado a su hija llenándola de regocijo y alegría.

Tres años pasaron volando para las chicas y como dice mi abuela "El tiempo y la cercanía atraen mariposas que te hacen sentir extraño". No era una rutina constante pero si recurrente verlas a ambas quedarse al pie del gran roble para ver el atardecer, la morena solía acostarse en las piernas de su amiga para estar más cómoda mientras ella leía su libro de astrología, la tranquilidad las inundaba y poco a poco se quedaban dormidas un rato hasta que anochecía y los padres de la morena venían a buscarla para encontrarlas a ambas dormidas casi que una encima de la otra (si la pequeña morena se movía mucho cuando dormía) -eso me recuerda a-interrumpió Diana y leona la chitó antes de acabar la frase. -shhhhh-

 **FLASHBACK**

Sus cuerpos cansados de un día atareado se compilaban debajo de aquel árbol de 150 años que esperaba ansioso la lluvia de invierno que se avecinaba, Diana leía su libro de manera desinteresada mientras Leona daba grandes bostezos y lentamente se acercaba a ella para dejar descansar su cabeza en su suave regazo. Para Diana fue una gran sorpresa la primera que Leona hizo eso, su cara se enrojeció como un tomate maduro y el nerviosismo no la dejaba pensar, por primera vez un sentimiento ardiente e inexplicable se dio a conocer, uno que no la dejaba pensar en algo más que no fuera su amiga. Como remedió dejaba a un lado el libro y se dejaba caer en la madera fresca mirando hacia el cielo para evitar un contacto visual, casualmente cuando hacia eso comenzaba a acariciar delicadamente el cabello de su compañera solo para arrucharla y dejarla dormir un rato.

-Di, ¿estás bien? Tu cara esta roja de nuevo.

-Oh si claro, es solo que hoy me sobre esforcé en los entrenamientos tenis, - Dijo con la mirada perdida en el firmamento y ese sonrojo incontrolable en sus mejillas.

-Ummm tengo algo para remediarlo.- Leona se levantó y se acercó bruscamente a Diana dándole un beso en la mejilla de manera inocente.- ¿Mejor?-

-Me me mejor- Dijo dudosa y aún más roja que antes – pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?- volvió a besarla rápidamente y se hecho hacia atrás para salir corriendo de una Diana furiosa que iba tras ella.

 **Fin del Flashback**

La lluvia caía con fuerza y el frio comenzaba a hacerse notar, las chicas aún seguían sentadas en la grada guardando su distancia.

-Diana, ¿tienes frio? Ten mi chaqueta.-

\- estoy bien, no la necesito-

-Ok tómala-

-pero te dije que no…- Leona le lanzó su chaqueta en la cara ignorando sus negativas, esta no la rechazó ya que en verdad estaba sintiendo un poco de frió.

-Parece que tú tampoco cambiaste nada, nunca haces caso… gracias.-

-No hay por dónde, te conozco bien y sé cuando tienes frió, tristeza o alegría Di. Ya casi acaba la historia ¿quieres escuchar el resto? Creo que sabes cómo termina-

-Di… si lo sé, continúa-

-Pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre. Los padres de la morena estaban preocupados por la cercanía de la peli plateada hacia su hija y sus extrañas muestras de afecto que se demostraban la una a la otra, ellos no la entendían, no sabían que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una simple amistad, aunque ninguna se dijera las cosas frente a frente sus acciones hablaban más que las palabras. El caso es que mis…digo, los padres entrometidos de la morena se dieron a la tarea de buscarle un prometido para que dejara esas raras actitudes. Pero las cosas no fueron como venían planeando.

El príncipe azul para la hija del sol fue un chico alto y fornido con algunos años más que ella, su piel dorada y ojos castaños combinaban bastante bien con su actitud heroica y a la vez amigable y a veces inocente, un amigo de su infancia que estaba enamorado de ella desde siempre pero ella solo lo veía como un hermano.

Esa decisión fue como un baldado de agua fría directo en la cara para ella, su mundo ideal se derrumbaba poco a poco. Ahora estaba comprometida con alguien que no amaba y aun peor, ya no podría pasar tanto tiempo con su mejor amiga como le gustaba y eso la aterraba. De alguna manera tenía que contárselo a la pequeña peli plateada de una manera que no se viera afectada… pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

 **FLASHBACK**

La noche era calmada, el viento estaba suave y las hojas en el suelo crujían en el andar lento y sin ganas de Leona, hoy no había ido a visitar a Diana, estaba completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos tratando de idear una manera que le diera valor para hablarle de su compromiso forzoso a Diana, no quería hacerle daño, de hecho no quería que nada de esto pasara pero así lo quiso el destino… Leona decidió ir a casa de Diana a eso de las 8:00pm hora en donde se supone estaría en casa disfrutando de la cena pero esta se aplazó unas horas más pues sus padres iban a una reunión importante con los padres de Pantheon el próximo conjugue de Leona, salió de casa a escondidas confiada de que sus papás se quedarían horas hablando de lo elegante y bien parecida que era su hija y lo bien que se vería con su hijo.

Diana sin embargo también lidiaba con sus propios problemas, sus padres habían decidido que se mudarían a una ciudad más grande por el trabajo de su madre al día siguiente, la tristeza la inundaba, recostó su cabeza en la almohada de su cama y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en que jamás volvería a ver a su mejor y única amiga, que reprimiría esos sentimientos tan extraños que sentía al verla cada día y viajaría a su nuevo hogar en Noxus a empezar una nueva vida.

De pronto una piedra tocó el vidrio de la ventana que daba a su cuarto, Diana abrió los ojos de golpe y se dirigió a ver quién era, como imaginaba ahí estaba Leona lanzándole piedras a la ventana para llamar su atención. Diana abrió la ventana y le saludó desanimada y con los ojos un poco hinchados vio un gesto de parte de Leona que la invitaba a bajar e ir con ella. Diana bajó rápido las escaleras en silencio y con cuidado de que sus padres no se despertaran, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta Leona.

-Hola Leo, te ausentaste todo el día, ¿pasó algo?-

\- Quería venir a verte también pero estaba algo…ocupada. Tengo algo importante que decirte ¿quieres dar un paseo nocturno?-

Ambas chicas iban hablando de cosas banales y corrientes sin tocar los temas importantes por los cuales venían, caminando lentamente por los grandes pastizales hasta llegar a un parque con un lago enorme que brillaba a la luz de la luna, se sentaron en una banca que estaba frente al lago y se quedaron en silenció unos minutos.

-Leo, este lugar es muy hermoso, me gustaría venir aquí más seguido-

-Lo sé, es fantástico, vendremos aquí cuando quieras- sonrió

-S…Si cuando quiera…- El rostro de diana se puso melancólico y apagado.-

-Di ¿te sientes bien?

Diana asintió levemente con la cabeza pero no decía nada, comenzó a pensar en su viaje y en los momentos tan especiales que había pasado con Leona, de pronto una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, dando un destello cual diamante a la luz de la luna. Se levantó de la banca mirando al infinito y comenzó a hablar.

-Leona. Sabes que eres la persona más importante para mí, nunca me abandonaste por más veces que te pegara o insultara, alegraste cada uno de mis días y me diste una nueva razón para seguir viviendo. Desde hace algún tiempo he querido decirte esto pero no tenía las palabras correctas, ahora si las tengo. Leona… - Diana miró a Leona a los ojos estaban dilatados y centrados en ella, estaba totalmente decidida.-Tu…Me gustas. Bien lo dije, eso es todo si quieres búrlate ya no importa-

Leona estaba paralizada, no sabía en qué pensar su mente estaba en blanco, concentrada únicamente en esos ojos color lavanda que la veían incesantes. Más temprano que tarde leona recordó la razón por la que había venido a buscarla y todos sus sentimientos empezaron a mezclarse, lágrimas de sus ojos cayeron al húmedo pasto que cubría sus zapatos y se le abalanzó abrazándola de la cintura escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Diana se quedó ahí parada ante la reacción de Leona y le devolvió el abrazo ambas estaban ahí en medio del parque junto al lago unidas por un simple abrazo que no duró más de unos segundos pero para ellas fue eterno.

Unos gritos se escucharon cerca al lago, una voz familiar que gritaba el nombre de Leona, ella sabía que Pantheon estaba cerca.*O no ahora no. Necesito más tiempo* pensó. La voz del hombre estaba cada vez más cerca pero ninguna se movía del lugar en donde estaban, aún estaban abrazadas, Leona le susurró al oído: -Di perdóname, yo…- -¡Leona! Te estaba buscando, fui a tu casa y no te encontré.- Dijo Pantheon mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su posición, la morena se separó rápido y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el gran hombre que le abrazó de manera que la hizo separar los pies del suelo. Diana no entendía que pasaba, tiempo atrás había visto a ese chico lanzarle los perros varias veces a Leona pero esta nunca le hizo caso, el parecía muy alegre mientras la abrazaba, tanto que no tomó cuenta de que Diana aún seguía ahí parada con un gesto no muy amigable.

-Estoy tan feliz. ¿Ya te enteraste Leo? ¡Estamos comprometidos! No puedo esperar nuestro casamiento.-

-¿ca…casamiento?- Al escuchar esas palabras Diana sintió como una cuchillada directo al corazón, las lágrimas salían de nuevo pero esta vez eran de furia, agachó el rostro y apretó los puños y un sollozo casi insonoro hizo reaccionar a Leona que estaba siendo cargada por el chico.-Basta Pantheon, Di perdóname iba a contártelo enser…-

-¡Cállate!- Diana salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria al lago a su casa Leona intentó detenerla pero pantheon la detuvo.

-No, no es lo que parece ¡Espera Diana! – Intentó correr pero él la agarró bruscamente del brazo y le impidió hacerlo.

-Déjala, ya se le pasará.-

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué llegaste? Yo tenía que decírselo, no tú. ¡Diana!- Leona salió corriendo detrás de Diana que iba directo a su casa, abrió la puerta con rapidez y le echó seguro para que nadie intentara entrar, poco después llegó Leona que golpeaba la puerta con fuerza y forcejeándola para intentar abrirla pero nadie respondió, en el piso de arriba se podía escuchar a alguien llorando y sollozando, y un poco más cerca una rechinante escalera que anunciaba que alguien las estaba usando. El padre de Diana abrió la puerta y dio un bostezo.

-Buenas noches Leona, valla escandalo causaste. Diana está en su cuarto dormida y no creo que debamos despertarla.- (Ni cuenta de que salió de la casa)

-Señor Price, necesito hablar con Diana por favor.-

-Lo siento Leo pero creo que no es hora para hacerlo. Ya es tarde, porque no hablan mañana con más calma.-

-Si… bueno… creo que será mejor, nos vemos señor Price-

 _Al día siguiente_

-Diana, anoche vino Leona a buscarte, ¿quieres ir a hablar con ella antes de irnos?-

-No. Solo vámonos.-

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **-** No volviste más nunca a aquel árbol, fui a tu casa todos los días por un mes entero para saber si estabas ahí, pero nadie abrió fue cuando me di cuenta que te habías ido para siempre-

-Esa era la idea, dejar todo lo malo atrás y seguir adelante. Eso pensaba hasta que llegaste aquí y te volví a ver-

-¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?-

-Sí, pero no por eso. Es verdad que estuve molesta mucho tiempo por aquello pero ese no es el caso ahora, sigo enojada porque en dos años que llevamos en la academia no me has dirigido la palabra ni una vez.-

-Pensé que estabas tan molesta conmigo que si te hablaba ibas a estamparme contra la pared o algo parecido.-

-¿Entonces es miedo el que me tienes ahora? Valla chica dramática.-

-Diana, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-

-lo hice cuando deje que me contaras esa estúpida historia y no te estampé contra la pared, es un buen inicio-

-¡Perfecto! ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo?, como amigas ya sabes…-

-Me parece buena idea.-

-Ok, ahora te llevaré a tu casa.-

-Pero si no hay paraguas, creo que hay que esperar un poco más.-

-Yo soy demasiado genial como para usar un paraguas, yo tengo esto.- Leona sacó un impermeable de color amarillo de su mochila.-

-¿Un impermeable? Ok pero eso es solo para una persona-

-Hay una manera muy sencilla en la que caben dos perfectamente, tendrás que abrazarme.-

-debe haber otra manera-

-Nop. ¿Quieres salir de aquí o no?-

-Vale vale- Leona se puso el impermeable y Diana se le acomodó rodeando sus brazos a la cintura de su compañera quedando cobijada por el impermeable también.

-Oye no aprietes.-

-Oh cállate-

* * *

Bueno espero que les halla gustado el capitulo :3 este iba a ser mucho más largo ya que iba a incluir a Vi y a Cait peeero ya me estaba tardando un montón y no quería dejarles esperando mes y medio XD

pequeñas curiosidades:

-tuve que resignarme a colocar términos usados en mexico para los diálogos de Leona ya que no creo que hayan quedado bien.

-Cuando dije que leona es de piel morena no me refiero a que sea re re oscura...solo que es un poquito más bronceada que el resto...es solo para diferenciarla de Caitlyn cuando digo "castaña" y "morena" ps para Leo.


	4. Chapter 4: Una noche de Tormenta

NOTA:LEAGUE OF LEGENDS ES PROPIEDAD DE RIOT GAMES

Bueno ustedes saben que no reviso ortografía así que pues ahí se las dejo XD

Capítulo 4: Una Noche de Tormenta

Sus pisadas eran rápidas y escandalosas, el agua ya escurría en sus ropas y el tinte de Vi comenzaba a escaparse de su revoltoso cabello, ahí estaban ambas chicas corriendo a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al departamento de Caitlyn.

Ambas llegaron a la portería del conjunto emparamadas hasta los calzones por la fuerte lluvia que les había agarrado en la salida de la academia. Caitlyn se acercó al portero para pedir la llave. -Creo que no había corrido tan rápido en mi vida- Dijo Vi limpiándose el agua de la cara mientras reposaba su hombro derecho en una de las columnas de la entrada del recinto.

-Igual yo- Caitlyn tomó las llaves y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera y subió las escaleras. La castaña abrió la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin antes indicarle a Vi que se acomodara y se sintiera como en su casa. –Como tú digas cielo- Vi lo tomó de forma literal de tal forma que de un salto y plancha se sentó en el sofá, subió ambas piernas a la mesa de centro y encendió el televisor que mostraba un canal sobre telebobelas Demacianas. – Pero Rogelio Alberto yo te amo, lo juro- - Lo siento Clotilde Mariela, hoy me enteré que te paseabas con Armando de Shurima mientras yo como estúpido te esperaba con un ramo de rosas para pedirte matrimonio en mi caballo de carreras, así que… ¡fuera de mi rancho! ¡No quiero verte más! -Hablaban los personajes detrás de la pantalla mientras Vi los imitaba entre risas y patadas a la mesa iban y venían. –No puedo creer que te guste ver esto jajaja-

-Ni yo lo creo, supongo que es por aburrimiento y baja los pies de la mesa ¿quieres? - Caitlyn le baja los pies de un manotazo y le pasa una toalla a Vi para que se seque un poco y se devuelve a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Un momento más tarde Caitlyn llama a Vi desde su habitación.

-Vi, ven un momento-

\- ¿Para qué me llamaaaaa...bas?- la peli rosa se encontró con la sorpresa de verla en ropa interior, cubría la parte del pecho con el brasier mojado en una mano y con la otra sostenía una camiseta de tiras de color gris un short rojo pálido.

-podrías haberme llamado cuando tuvieras más ropa- Dijo Vi desviando la mirada con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas. Caitlyn notó el sonrojo de Vi y de inmediato se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, sonrojándose de la misma manera, la castaña agarró la toalla que estaba en la cama y se la colocó alrededor del busto.

\- ¿Que? eeh no lo había notado perdón. Encontré esto en el closet, creo que es de tu talla- Caitlyn le pasó la camisa y el short sin verla a los ojos por la pena.

-Gracias, pero de mi talla… eso lo dudo ya que eres como 20 centímetros menos que yo además de ser más delgadita-

-La camisa es dos tallas más que la mía no te preocupes y el short se estira-

-Vale- Vi dio se vuelta quedando de espaldas a Caitlyn y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme, la castaña hizo lo mismo con lo que le quedaba de ropa.

\- ¿Cait?

\- ¿si?

-Lindo lunar el que tienes debajo de tu ombligo-

\- ¡Oye! No espíes-

-Ya ya- Dijo riendo y terminando de subirse el short, al voltear la oji-azul vio en la mesa del tocador un artefacto bastante inusual que llamó su atención. –Wow Cait, tienes un arma y ¿no me dijiste? Es fantástico- Vi tomó el revolver en sus manos sin mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Porque tienes armas en tu casa? No serás traqueta o algo así. - Vi se puso en posición e hizo un sonido como si disparase – Pium pium.-

-No soy ninguna "traqueta" mi padre es policía así que tengo cierto permiso para usarlas en caso de emergencia. Ten cuidado con eso que esa cosa esta vieja y aún tiene b…- sin darse cuenta, su dedo índice se había alojado cuidadosamente en el gatillo. El arma se disparó resonando en toda la habitación, la bala rebotó en uno de los adornos del cuarto cambiando de dirección y terminando su recorrido en el techo.

Vi cayó al suelo y el grito de Caitlyn sonó por todo el edificio, la sangre recorría su rostro de la ceja al mentón.

\- ¡¿Vi estas bien!?-

-Aagg… si obvio, de maravilla- Dijo Vi cubriendo la parte izquierda de su rostro, la bala había rosado su cara pasando por la mejilla y una parte de la ceja.

-Siento eso, debí decirte que el arma estaba cargada, déjame curarte. -

-No es nada… espera no hagas eso… AY! - Caitlyn colocó un paño bañado en alcohol en la herida sangrante de Vi para limpiarle, terminado esto Caitlyn aplicó una pomada viscosa de color verde con olor a mentol que le paró el sangrado casi de inmediato.

-Con esto basta- Sonrió

-Se siente bien- la pelirosa se tocó el rostro sintiendo la poca profundidad de la herida, el dolor había cesado junto con la sangre, Vi se paró del suelo y tomó el arma con dos dedos como si estuviera infectada de sida o el virus zombie y la dejó en el tocador.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? Parece magia-

-Me lo dio es enfermera que se la pasa comiendo plátanos en todo momento-

-Soraka-

-Si esa-

-Pasando del susto, iré a la cocina a preparar los cupcakes, puedes regresar al sofá por mientras. -

-Que buena idea-

Vi regresó a la sala y encendió la tv, pero esta vez cambió la canal a una de películas de terror y gore, eran películas que a cualquiera aterraría, pero ella estaba riendo a diestra y siniestra mientras Caitlyn mesclaba los ingredientes para los pastelillos.

Los gritos de la sala se callaron unos segundos hasta que un jump scare apareció y Vi gritó, el huevo que Caitlyn sostenía explotó por la fuerza que ejerció su mano sobre él, los pedacitos del asesinado huevo quedaron por todas partes.

-Cielos Vi, creo que no te escucharon… ¡En Alaska!- Decía sarcásticamente mientras limpiaba su ropa y el mesón-

Un rato más tarde luego de haber terminado los pastelitos, se hallaban ambas chicas viendo otra peli de terror en el sofá comiendo los anteriormente dichos y de paso unas palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, y refresco. A Caitlyn las películas de terror no es que le encantaran demasiado, de hecho, trataba de evitarlas a toda costa, pero como Vi estaba allí, le tocó aguantarse. Estaba sentada de forma china con un cojín en brazos que de vez en cuando usaba para taparse el rostro evitando así las deformadas caras de los antagonistas de la cinta.

-Cait estos cupcakes están de lujo, enserio eres buena en esto. - decía con la boca llena de chocolate y masa de pastelito y unos trocitos que se alojaban en la barbilla.

\- ¿Sabes?, de ahora en adelante te llamaré cupcake, así te recordaré y a estas bellezas también. -

-Jaja muy graciosa, pero no me gusta ese apodo suena soso.

\- ¿Entonces cómo te digo? ¿Super sniper de chocolate? Cupcake se queda y punto.

\- Aaaa ok, pero será mejor que no digas eso en público. - contestó frustrada

-Como usted diga miss cupcake-

-AAAG! –

Vi rió burlonamente y le dio un puñito en el hombro para calmarla y continuaron viendo la película. Caitlyn cubría su rostro con aquel cojín la película le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina y la tormentosa lluvia que había afuera no ayudaba para nada, más de una vez un trueno la hizo sobresaltar.

-Cupcake quítate ese cojín de la cara, no estas disfrutando la peli- Vi comenzó a molestarle tratando de quitarle el cojín de las manos.

-Quieta Vi, no lo haré- Caitlyn se corre un poco del lado contrario de Vi para evitar que siguiera, entonces Vi hace lo mismo para quedar más cerca de ella y continuar.

-Ya deja eso-

-Quítatelo entonces-

-No, hasta que pase esa escena- Caitlyn se vuelve a correr, pero al ver que vi hace lo mismo se baja del sofá y se sienta en el suelo sin apartar el objeto esponjoso de su cara. Vi vuelve a correrse mas esta vez se posiciona encima de Caitlyn quedando con su rostro al revés en frente del de la castaña.

-Hey Cait la escena ya pasó- susurró.

-SI si claro- Caitlyn quitó con cautela la almohada encontrándose con Vi haciendo una mueca de psicópata y un suave Buu saliendo de su boca, la castaña palideció y abrió los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada, quedó paralizada por unos segundos.

-Jajajaja deberías haber visto tu cara-contestó entrecortada agarrándose del estómago para tratar de no reírse, por poco y se cae del sofá.

-¡Vi! Ya para con eso, casi me matas del susto. –

Jaja ok, mejor veamos otra cosa. –

-Te lo agradecería un montón-

La oji-azul se incorporó como pudo y se puso a cambiar los canales hasta encontrarse con una de acción Misión imposible.

*Un rato después ya calmadas* Desde que se sentaron de nuevo las miradas recurrentes de la castaña iban y venían hacía la pelirrosa, Vi le estaba empezando a incomodar y le preguntó.

\- ¿tengo algo en la cara? -

Caitlyn estaba concentrada quizás viendo a la nada en dirección a Vi o la analizaba con detenimiento, Cait reaccionó ante la pregunta y se puso nerviosa, desvió la mirada hacia el televisor y le contestó.

Emm… no solo que estaba pensando en…el color de tu cabello que es rosa y algo punk…si eso… ¿Por qué decidiste pintártelo de ese color?

-A era eso, bueno yo no escogí pintarlo de este color. Hace unos años Jinx me hizo una broma cambiando mi champú por tinte rosa, me enojé mucho con ella así que le hice lo mismo, pero con tinte azul, solo que la que recibió el regaño fui yo y no ella porque mis padres pensaron que fui yo la que empezó todo, ya sabes ellos piensan que es un roll de canela pero ahora le agradezco por eso, mi cabello se ve mejor que nunca jaja- alardeó Vi pasando su mano por la parte de pelo que estaba suelto.

-Sí, es hermoso a su manera-

Las chicas continuaron hablando hasta que un rayo cegó las redes eléctricas del edificio dejándolas a oscuras. Al momento del rayo caer Ví gritó y agarro a Caitlyn con un fuerte abrazo dejándola sin aliento, como pudo con sus cachetes apretados con los de la peli rosa le dijo -Vi, no res…piro-

-O sí. lo siento, es que me ofusqué- Vi soltó a Caitlyn al instante, y se hecho hacia atrás en el sofá.

\- ¿Te dan miedo los rayos y truenos? -

-A mí no… ¿qué te hace pensar eso? puff- contestó Vi indiferente

-Admítelo, todos tenemos algún miedo, no veo nada, pero sé que estas asustada- Caitlyn se le abalanza y le regresa el abrazo al igual revolviéndole el cabello juguetonamente.

-Eh para. Que me despelucas- Caitlyn mantuvo el silencio, solo paró de revolcarle el cabello dejando su mano en la cabeza de su compañera haciendo aún más presión en el abrazo. Vi estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la castaña, no entendía la razón del por qué lo hizo más si sabía que se sentía muy bien, ese roce con su cálido cuerpo la hacía delirar y sacar todas esas preocupaciones por unos segundos, de nuevo la sangre corría velozmente por sus mejillas causando ese sonrojo inevitable, una sensación entraña despertó en Vi con ese simple abrazo, algo candente emanaba de su pecho sin llegar a quemar. más temprano que tarde Caitlyn le aclaró sus dudas.

\- ¿Aun tienes miedo? -

-Te… dije que no le tengo miedo a nada… ¿po…drías soltarme? Invades mi…espacio personal- Habló Vi nerviosa y con la voz entrecortada tratando de controlar la respiración, sabiendo que Caitlyn estaba encima suyo no tenía escapatoria. La energía aun no llegaba, pero sabía que estaba cerca…demasiado para su gusto, la castaña quitó la mano de su cabeza y con delicadeza la puso en la mejilla de Vi captó que estaban calientes, pero no paró su cometido, su respiración se mescló con el de la pelirosa estaba a escasos centímetros de probar aquellos labios carnosos que pedían a gritos ser mordidos cuando llegó la luz de repente, el televisor se encendió y el teléfono de Vi comenzó a sonar.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos sorprendidas, Caitlyn estaba sumamente apenada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Emm es mi teléfono, puedo contestar- Dijo ladeando su cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaba su celular evitando ver a Caitlyn

Caitlyn así como un resorte se levantó de encima y posó su mirada hacia la ventana a un costado de ellas.

Vi contestó el teléfono, encontrándose con Jinx en la otra línea, sostenía un tono regañón y angustiado al tiempo.

\- ¡¿Vi dónde estás?! Si mamá y papá se enteran que no estás en casa, te aplazaran el castigo hasta enero jajaja. -

-¿Jinx no serás capaz de decirles verdad? Sapa-

-No prometo nada además están a punto de llegar- una risa estrambótica se escuchó por parte de Jinx.

-Si lo haces, de esta no te salvas, me las pagaras maldita- Vi se enfureció y apretó el teléfono con mucha fuerza pero sin llegar a romperlo.

-SI si aja- Vi suspiró , se levantó del sofá y fue directo a recoger su maleta.

-Lo siento Cait será para la otra jaja o quizá no, jeje tal vez sea mejor guardar un poco de…distancia…tu sabes, pero podemos comer juntas en el almuerzo y bueno eso. Adios- Dijo Vi recuperándose del del ataque se sensaciones raras, rascándose la nuca y acomodando su flequillo.

-Sí, perdón por eso, yo no debí hacerlo en primer lugar, no sé qué pasó, te lo juro… Hasta pronto. - Caitlyn intentó despedirse con un abrazo y Vi con un beso en la mejilla, pero ambas se retractaron e intentaron lo mismo a la inversa mas terminaron solo con un apretón de manos, era la mejor opción. Tan pronto como Vi salió del departamento Caitlyn comenzó a dar vueltas por aquel sitio para tratar de meditar lo que pudo haber pasado si la luz ni Jinx hubieran interrumpido.

-cielo santo que he hecho, esa no era yo, estoy segura que algo tuvo posesión de mí y quiso hacerlo, aagg pero he de admitir que se sitió muy bien abrazarla, como si me protegiera con su hermoso y esculpido cuer…. ¡Espera! En que estoy pensando deja de hacer eso Caitlyn.- Golpeándose repetidamente la cabeza.

Al igual que Vi no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ella, algo estaba cambiando en su manera de pensar y actuar ¿pero que era? Preguntas y preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, pero solo tenía una respuesta para todas ellas, Vi.

*Un rato más tarde en casa de Vi*

-¿Que te hiciste en la cara Vi? Se ve espantoso- dijo Jinx sacando la lengua.

-Nada que te interese, maniática azula*ashu* aaag ¿ya estas feliz? Estoy empapada y con un resfriado *¡ashu!* pensé que estaban por llegar *¡ashu!* y vienes e interrumpes mi "platica" con Caitlyn. – Habló Vi enfadada y con la nariz mocosa, cuando salió del departamento aún estaba lloviendo a cantaros y la delgada camiseta a tiras de franela no le ayudó mucho tampoco.

-Es cierto, muy feliz, papá y mamá no regresaran hasta pasadas las doce, pero qué más da, no me importa si te da gripe o si te enredas con la chica nueva, quiero que me hagas un pequeño "favorcito". -

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a cumplirlo? *¡ashuuu! *

-Por tu bien lo harás, no le contaré a mis padres sobre tu pequeña salidita fuera del castigo, ni que tienes una raja parecida a la de katarina y tú me ayudarás con "eso" ¿Trato? -

-Mmmm te detesto, pero no quiero otro castigo, tra a a a… espera ya pasó, trato *¡aaashu!* aggg-

-Bien, es simple, digamos que quiero hacer un show de fuegos artificiales para la fiesta de fin de año y quiero que sea algo más…especial que en los años anteriores. Necesito que me cubras de alguna que otra llegada tarde a casa y si twitch te pide algo, ayúdalo solo eso–

-Eso me huele rancio…prométeme que lo que sea que hagas no repercuta en mí. –

-Aja-

¡Hola gente! Siento no haber subido el capítulo jajaja tengo una memoria muy mala y se me olvidó unos días (o semanas) empezar a escribir el capítulo…luego llegaron los exámenes y a mis profes les encanta ponerme malas notas XD pero bue… espero que les haya gustado y si no pues…de malas XD trataré de tener el capítulo más rápido la próxima vez :3

CREDITOS a Angie, mi puki Isa, Vale y Jckirito por ayudarme con laxantes para mi estreñimiento de ideas.

A Brianhoper por el consejo…. Algún día arreglaré eso XD y ps nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3


	5. Chapter 5:La apuesta

Capítulo 5: Soleado y cálido así se presentaba el lunes para dar inicio a las clases y un día bastante agitado pues hoy había una prueba de matemáticas a primera hora.  
(…) –Y eso fue lo que ocurrió ese día, me siento horrible aaaah no sé qué hacer-  
-o por Dios Cait no debes sentirte mal por eso, fue solo un impulso, a cualquiera le puede pasar. -  
\- ¡Cualquiera menos yo, Leo! ¿Qué hubiese pasado después si ese beso se hubiese dado? ¿Qué pensaría ella? sería la pregunta…- Habló en voz baja en la última pregunta mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un costado evitando la mirada sorprendida de Leona.  
\- Ay relájate ve, capaz ella ni se acordará de lo sucedido y si lo hace ¿Qué? Deja la pena Cait que te arrugas…o ¿eso era con la rabia? Neh lo mismo. El caso es que no debes de estancarte en eso, ya pasó y listo-  
-Tengo una idea, brillante, voy a alejarme de Vi lo más que pueda hasta que la marea baje de mi cuerpo, no dejaré de hablarle, pero no entablaré conversación con ella, ¡perfecto! -  
\- ¿Si quiera me estas escuchando? Que trato que la psicoloca de mi interior salga y cuando lo hace no la escuchas-  
-exacto- Chasqueo los dedos  
-Eh…ok… seguiré tu juego, entonces vas a ignorarla. -  
-Podría llamarse de esa forma también-  
De pronto y sin aviso la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, la causante de la confusión de Caitlyn entraba triunfante, todos los que estaban en el cuarto se le quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos. Ellos estaban seguros que "eso" no estaba en su cara la semana pasada.  
La castaña estaba con la boca abierta.  
-Caitlyn, cierra la boca que terminaras tragándote una mosca-  
-ehh…si… aaaah viene para aca! ¿Qué hago leo? -  
-Emmm actúa casual…y no la ignores-  
-Ok, que no actúe casual y que la ignore-  
-AY no jodas, ignorarla no cambiará las cosas…- Vi posó su mano en el hombro de Leona haciendo que se calle inmediatamente.  
-¿Ignorar a quién?-  
-Heee hola Vi ¿cómo estas hoy? ¿Dije ignorar? Quise decir venerar, en mi casa adoran los tacos ya sabes desayuno almuerzo y ceno tacos, los adoro jeje-  
-see aja, son buenos ¿Qué hay Cupcake?-  
Caitlyn se ruborizó-shhhh te dije que no lo usaras en público- susurro  
-Esto no es en público, somos tu y yo hablando, Leona es la metida jajaja ok no-  
-Tres son multitud, ¡es lo mismo! -  
-Si si como digas cupcakes- Contestó satírica.  
-¿cupcake? Omitiste eso al contar la historia-  
-Si lo hice, esa era la idea-  
-Suena tan tierno, cambiando de tema, me gusta lo que te hiciste en la cara-  
-Verdad que es fantástico, está algo hinchado todavía pero luego se pasa y se verá mejor ¿no Cait?  
-Mmmm si es un lindo tatuaje, es decir ahora nadie se olvidará de tu nombre, aunque quieran- El tatuaje se ubicaba sutilmente debajo del ojo de la pelirosa a la vez que cubría perfectamente la herida causada por la bala dejándola desapercibida.  
-Es cierto- Dijo Leona asentando con la cabeza  
Draven y compañía gritaron desde lejos hacia Vi para que se les acercara y pudieran hablar del fantástico tatuaje del 6 en romanos que tenía la oji azul en su rostro.  
-Ok hablamos luego, ¡ya voy Draven calma las tetas! Chao-  
-Bye Bye-  
-Adios-  
-ok, ¿que fue eso? Ya te puso un apodo y es tierno, demasiado incluso para haber salido de la estrambótica y brusca mente de Vi. –  
-Supongo que es solo para molestarme. –  
-Vale cree lo que quieras, pero las estaré vigilando y si algo pasa gritaré al cielo "en tu cara"-  
-JA JA que graciosa Leona- Dijo sarcásticamente  
El profesor Ryse llegó sonriente por la prueba que debía realizar a los estudiantes, por alguna razón ver sus caras de frustración al corcharlos le parecía divertido, especialmente las de Vi en cada uno de sus exámenes, les indicó que se organizaran y acomodaran los puestos de a cuatro baldosas entre cada uno. Ni cuenta se había dado de la ausencia de su más revoltosa alumna peli-azul que andaba desaparecida, este curioso hombre tenía una vista muy mala y no podía ver de lejos, por eso no la notó ya que Jinx se hace generalmente en las sillas de atrás.  
-Bueno victi… digo alumnos, saque papel y lápiz y prepárense para la prueba. -Decía el profesor mientras acomodaba sus gafas culo de botella.  
El profesor Ryze entregó las evaluaciones y regreso a su silla para vigilarlos  
La oji-azul mordía su lápiz mientras miraba esos "mamarrachos de números" con los que se encontraba. -Por la madre que te pario Ryze, solo ella entiende tus estúpidos exámenes-  
*Un rato más tarde*  
\- OH se me olvidaba, tengo que tomar lista para ver quien falta, a ver. ¿Ahri?-  
-Aquí profe- Dijo lanzándole un beso  
Ryze miró para otro lado y se acomodó la corbata – Ejem ¿Alistar? (…)  
Vi se estaba impacientando, si Ryze se daba cuenta de que Jinx no estaba en el aula de clase le pondrían falta además de llamar a sus padres para terminar en castigo para ambas, una por encubrir y la otra por faltar. La peli-azul estaba por ser llamada pero el docente se quedó con la intención ya que en una sala al fondo a esta se escuchó una explosión y el humo salía por una ventana rota. El profesor Ryze se alarmó y salió del salón dejándoles solos, solo les dijo que no se preocuparan y siguieran con su examen.

Un mensaje le llegó al celular A Vi poco después de la explosión, era Jinx pidiendo ayuda. Al instante de leer el mensaje le llamó.  
_¡Bombas locas! ¿Qué te dio con explotar el laboratorio? El profesor ya va para allá. _  
_Eso lo sé, por ahí vi su brillante calva, la puerta está trabada y no puede entrar, pero tampoco puedo salir, están haciendo palanca con otros tipos y no demoran en abrirla. Básicamente estoy atrapada aquí. Espero que el tinte no te haya quemado las neuronas, ¡has algo! _  
Caitlyn notó la angustia de Vi mientras hablaba por el teléfono, estuvo por preguntarle que le pasaba, pero Vi salió corriendo del salón.  
-Vi te pasa alg…se fue…-  
Leona: -Booom ignorada-  
Elise: -Visto-  
Draven: -Veido-  
Ashe: -Mirado-  
Caitlyn-¡Ya ve!-  
*risas de todos los presentes*  
~Llamada de Vi y Jinx~  
_¿Jinx? Tengo una idea, voy bajando las escaleras, ¿ves una ventana que está rota que ve hacia las canchas de soccer? _  
_SI la veo_  
_Bien cuando llegue, te tiras por ahí_  
_¿Qué? Y yo soy la loca_  
_¿Queres salir de ahí o no?  
-No quiero romperme una pierna_  
_si no saltas te la rompo yo, ya estoy aquí_  
_Espero que sea verdad_ Jinx cuelga el teléfono, se monta en una silla para alcanzar la ventana y contando hasta tres y con los ojos cerrados se dejó caer por la ventana. Al instante la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los Profesores estos registraron todo el lugar, pero no encontraron a nadie.  
Jinx cayó en los brazos de Vi sin más esfuerzo esta la agarró fuerte y salió corriendo directo al salón otra vez  
-Te dije que te atraparía-  
-por un momento pensé que me dejarías caer al piso-  
-Bueno pues si ese era el caso, del suelo no pasas-  
-Jaja muy graciosa. -  
-Venga ya, por lo menos sacúdete el uniforme y la cara porque te ves horrible-  
-Pues tú no te ves como Rubi Rose exactamente eh-  
Antes de Vi abrir la puerta del salón Jinx le gritó-oye, si quieres me bajas, solo espero que mi príncipe azul haga esto, no tu-  
-Agg que asco- Vi soltó de golpe a Jinx haciendo que esta callera al suelo de trasero.  
Vi entró primero y se acomodó rápido en su asiento, cogió el lápiz y puso una falsa cara pensativa para aparentar poner atención al ya olvidado examen, eso entró el profesor Ryze con la cara polvorienta y no muy amistosa.  
-Señorita Jinx creo haber visto su reflejo en el laboratorio hace un rato, no habrá usted ocasionado la explosión ¿o sí?-  
-¿Yo? No como cree, estaba en la enfermería porque he estado con diversos síntomas de gripe porque me mojé mientras iba a casa, me hubiera visto, parecía que una llave estaba abierta, no le miento acabé todo el papel higiénico de mi casa, ahí donde lo ve, mi hermana tuvo que limpiarse el trasero con hojas de coca que hay en el jardín a falta de papel h. Bueno tal caso se me pasó la hora hablando con soraka luego de curarme.-  
-que haré con usted…No le creo ni pito lo que dice, pero ya que el bloque ya acabó no puedo reportarla, entreguen los exámenes los que faltan y que tengan un buen día-  
\- Yo no me limpio el trasero con coca, lo hice una vez pero no con coca-  
-Lo sé cariño lo sé-

* **En el descanso***  
-¿Que fue eso Cait, no era que ibas a ignorarla?- preguntó Leona intrigada  
\- Te digo que fue sin pensar, de ahora en adelante la ignorare, no importa que pase-  
\- Te apuesto 5$ a que no puedes dejar de hablarle por un día-  
-claro que puedo, espero mis 5 $ mañana-  
\- Ya veremos qué pasa cupcake- Leona se puso la mano en la boca para tratar de no reirse.

-Callate Leona-  
-No me calles eh-  
-Solo te callo cuando es necesario-  
-no era necesario mi querido cupcake, ya relájate-  
-¡leo...¡-  
Caitlyn calló al momento de ver a vi acercarse con la bandeja de comida.  
-Hola Cupcake ¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó alegre.  
-...- Ella no dijo nada solo se le quedó viendo unos segundos hasta que se volteó para evitar contacto visual con la confundida peli-rosa.  
-¿Le pasa algo a Cait?- preguntó Vi a Leona quien la miraba a caitlyn con una cara de "Te lo dije"  
-No lo sé ve, preguntale si quieres-  
\- Cupcake no me ignores, ¿Que te picó?-  
Caitlyn le sacó la mano y se la puso en la cara.  
-El panquesito andante dice "habla con la mano"-  
La castaña cambió de dirección de su mano lentamente con pistolita dirigiéndola hacia la morena. Ella solo río.

-Vale como sea, no importa que me ignores, no te durará más de un rato-  
-Yo le dije lo mismo-  
-Nos vemos en el taller de Heimer en la tarde-  
La oji cafe alzó el dedo pulgar sin ver si Vi ya se habia ido.  
-Buen trabajo, recuerda que son 5$-  
 **En la puerta del taller**  
Acabando de llegar Caitlyn al lugar llegó Vi, estaba vestida con un oberol de jean que terminaba antes de las rodillas, una camiseta color rojo de mangas cortas.  
Por el Contrario Caitlyn andaba con un jean botatuo y una blusa cañera morada converse negros y un gorro para invierno del mismo color que la cañera.

-Que hay Cait-  
-(...)- Caitlyn hizo como si nadie le hubiera hablado y tocó a la puerta del taller mecánico.  
-Sigues con eso... vale pero espero que por lo menos me ayudes con lo que sea que tengamos que hacer-  
Caitlyn asentó y esperó a que abrieran.

El pequeño hombre abrió la puerta entusiasta, saludó a las chicas y las invitó a pasar, Vi estaba asombrada de tanta hermosura a su vista en el garaje en medio de todos esas herramientas se encontraba un hermoso auto último modelo color rojo, convertible de esos que solo las celebridades tienen.  
-Vi cierra la boca, no queremos ensuciar el auto- dijo Heimer que andaba revoloteando por toda la habitación buscando algo.

-santos cielo, creo que está hecho de rubies, brilla como uno. ¿De quien es esta belleza?-  
-Lo sabras cuando llegue, ese auto tiene un agujero en donde se lleva el agua, Vi tu quedas encargada de esto, nos vemos. O se me olvidaba, necesito que vayas a un centro comercial y consigas las cosas de esta lista.-

Heimer le entregó una pequeña listas en donde estaban instritas las cosas que debían comprar para terminar de reparar el auto lujoso.

-Bien entonces las dejo un rato, tengo examenes que calificar y mucho café que tomar- y se fue apresurado hasta la siguiente habitación.

Vi era una chica bastante habil en el sector de la mecanica ya que cuando era pequeña habia estado en muchas ocasiones en el taller de su padre en Zaun donde aprendió a defenderse un poco en el tema. Tal parece que el profesor Heimerdinger conoce bien a su padre y por consiguiente las habilidades de Vi.  
-Vale vale parece que el profesor me tiene la confianza suficiente para que aregle sola esta preciosidad...neh vamos a ver qué podemos hacer, por lo visto solo debemos comprar una manguera y(...) eso es todo vamos-  
 _Caitlyn pov_ *Esto es lo que me gano por andar de lanzada agg vamos Caitlyn puedes hacerlo, solo unas pocas horas más y ya* Caitlyn asentó y la siguió.

Vi pov *Me pregunto qué le pasa, ¿será por lo que sucedió el fin de semana? Debería decirle algo, quizá le da pena hablarme o tal vez no quiere hacerlo mmmm por ahora me concentraré en reparar el auto... Se me hace haberlo visto en alguna parte*

Las chicas iban caminando distantes la una de la otra, cada vez que Vi trataba de hablarle Caitlyn se le volteaba y aceleraba el paso y así hasta llegar al centro comercial.

Luego de pasado un rato, Vi había acabado de hacer las compras que debía hacer, llevaba un carrito de compras medio vacío con el espacio suficiente para llevar a alguien allí, en ese momento se le encendió el foco, se le ocurrió una idea ingeniosa para levantar esa barrera invisible que Caitlyn había puesto entre ambas.

Vi se acercó por detrás a Caitlyn sin que se diera cuanta y la agarró de los brazos para que no pudiera impedirle hacer su cometido.  
-¿Ah?- la peli-rosa la levantó del suelo con facilidad la colocó en el carrito de compras, acto seguido Vi salió corriendo mientras empujaba el carrito con la gritona Caitlyn por delante.

-Pero que mier... ¡Vi! ¡Waaaaaa!-

Empujando gente y casi haber atropellado a un niño llegaron al estacionamiento. Caitlyn después del shock empezó a hacerle rabieta a Vi y a pegarle repetidas veces mientras la otra solo reía ante su reacción.

-¡POR QUE MIERDA HICIST!..- Vi paró a Caitlyn de un abrazo fuerte, esta estaba forcejeando para que la soltara porque aún seguía enojada, pero Vi le hacía caso omiso apretando más el abrazo hasta que la castaña cedió y dejó de moverse, pasaron unos segundos más después de eso hasta que Vi se decidió por bajar a la castaña del carrito sin soltar el abrazo.

Vi le habló suavemente en su oido -No me gusta que me ignores cupcake... No lo hagas de nuevo ¿vale?, lo que pasó en tu casa me tiene sin cuidado, no tienes por que avergonzarte de eso. Me pareció algo tierno la verdad-

-Emm ¿enserio? Yo...bueno... eso fue idea de Leona osea yo no pensé en hacerlo pero la apuesta. .. quería demostrarle que podía ignorarte todo el día agg... a quien engaño, lo siento.- Dijo nerviosa, con el rubor en sus mejillas y mirando al suelo.

Vi hizo una media sonrisa, le acarició la majilla y le agarró del brazo para que la siguiera.  
\- Acepto tu disculpa. Vamos al taller que se nos hace tarde, el cliente debe de estar por llegar.- terminó la peli-rosa.

 _Un rato más tarde_

El auto había sido reparado en su totalidad y las chicas estaban dandole algunos retoques, Caitlyn estaba limpiando el capot con un una toalla mientras Vi limpiaba el aceite excedente por debajo del auto.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí, dos presiosuras juntas es demasiado para mis ojos- Habló el recien llegado Jayce al recinto, este sonreia sin esconder los dientes. Caminó recto hacía Caitlyn cual galante, le tomó la mano y se arrodilló ante ella para luego besarle.

-Pero obviamente tu eres la más hermosa Cait, ¿te gusta mi auto? Podemos salir en el cuando quieras- Habló el fornido joven peli-negro.

-Gracias Jayce es una buena oferta, lo pensaré- Contestó incomoda.

Vi escuchaba atenta la conversación, era obvio que Jayce no había notado su presencia. De pronto una fuerte patada salió por debajo del vehiculo dirigida al pie de chico. Su grito de niña se escucharía en toda la sala, victoriosa y burlona se vio la cara de Vi al salir de abajo del automóvil.

-Usp lo siento creo que golpee algo asqueroso-  
-Auch maldición, no sabía que estabas aquí, de haberlo hecho te aseguro que vendría con un traje protector de bacterias, ahora tendré que quemar mis botas nuevas.-  
-Sabía que este carro lo había visto en alguna parte, es una lástima que ya lo haya reparado, si hubiera sabido que es tuyo hasta escupa le hecho, que pena que Caitlyn acaba de limpiarlo si no lo haría.-  
-¿¡Podrían callarse los dos?! Parecen críos.- Gritó Caitlyn irritada  
-Si chiclosa cállate-  
-calláte vos idiota-  
-Suficiente-  
-Debería darte pena, gritar con la señorita presente, como sea ya me voy.-  
-Yo grito si se me da la gana-  
Vi le levantó el dedo medio a Jayce mientras este retrocedía la maquina con alta carrocería, el hombre antes de salir completamente del taller le gritó a Caitlyn.  
-O se me olvidaba, espero verte haciéndome barra el torneo de boxeo del próximo mes, te guardaré un palco lo más cercano a mi posición.-

Esa fue la gota que rebozó el vaso, Vi enojada le contestó dominante mientras el auto se alejaba  
-Escucha cabeza de martillo, ¡ella no aceptará ninguna boleta para el torneo de boxeo de invierno por que vendrá conmigo! Fuck you!-

-Espera ¿de qué me perdí?-  
-Lo que escuchaste, vas a ir conmigo al torneo regional de boxeo de invierno. Todos los años la academia hace un torneo para fomentar la competencia "sana" entre escuelas. Este año Jayce y yo competiremos en nombre de La Academia de la Guerra por el la copa de oro, aunque no lo creas hay mucho dinero en juego para el ganador. En caso de que ambos derrotemos a todas las escuelas ingresadas hay una última pelea que decide quien se lleva la otra mitad del dinero que no va para la academia. Ahí es donde me verás romperle la quijada a ese egocéntrico.- Habló confiada mientras golpeaba sus puños entre ellos.

-Me parece fantástico que lo hagas, siempre y cuando no lo desfigures permanentemente.-  
-¡Ja! Le haría un gran favor, solo por ti trataré de no dejarlo más feo de lo que ya es- Ambas rieron ante lo dicho. Caitlyn volteó a ver a Vi a los ojos y una sonrisa se mostró en sus finos labios.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó la peli-rosa mientras se tocaba el rosto.  
-Jeje es que no había visto esa pequeña mancha de aceite en tu nariz, te ves bastante graciosa-  
-Vi hizo biscos lo ojos para intentar en vano observar la mancha negra en su nariz, Caitlyn se le hizo gracia esa acción y volvió a reir, esta sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió cuidadosamente la mancha.  
-ya está, ahora no pareces un perro-  
-Jaja gracias cupcake-  
/( 0¤0)/

-¿VI?-  
\- ¿Si dime?-  
-¿Tienes 5 $ que me prestes?-  
~(●U●)~

Ya pues allyluya que acabé el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y pues nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Me gustaría que en los comentarios me digan si les gustó o no el capítulo, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida en mi cada :3 (críticas acepto siempre y cuando sean constructivas Xs)

CREDITOS  
a Angie Córdoba y a la puki Martínez por ayudar a que fluyan las ideas XD y a todos en general por apoyar mi historia :3 saludos


	6. Chapter 6: La bestia de las nieves

Capítulo 6: Cuidando el perro de la frieldjorldiana

La tarde en la Academia de la Guerra era cálida y húmeda, por la lluvia del día anterior, los estudiantes se estaban alistando para las últimas horas de clase antes de salir a sus casas.

El profesor de historia Vladimir, llegó como de costumbre con el humor por los suelos, explicó que debía ir a una reunión de improvisto y no podría estar con ellos en esas horas, por lo tanto iba a dejarles un trabajo en parejas.

Como si fuese por instinto ambas chicas peli-rosa y castaña voltearon sus cabezas como el mismísimo exorcista a verse para indicar que se harían juntas en el trabajo.

-Bien, déjame concentrar un momento y lo hacemos ¿vale?- Dijo Vi mirando a la hoja de preguntas pero sin leer nada.

-llevas diciéndome eso desde hace 10 minutos- contestó mientras escribía en su cuaderno sin parar.

-Hey no vayas tan rápido- y se puso a copiarle las respuestas.

-No voy rápido, tú vas lento-

-Aaaaagg esto de hacer tareas en clase cansa-Vi se recostó en el espaldar de su silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza. -Necesito una prostituta...-

-¿Qué?-

-Para que me ayude a hacer las tareas, que pensamientos perversos los tuyos he-

-Bueno no cualquier persona anda diciendo casualmente a la vox populi que necesita una prostituta-

-Tal caso, ¿sabes cuánto cuestan?-

-No lo sé ¿30 $?-

-¡Eso es mucho! ¿y no tienen rebajita?-

Caitlyn golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano -Cielos Vi, me gustaría pegarte aveces-

-Yo solo decía-

Mientras las chicas hablaban del tema de la prostituta, una joven alta y guapa, de cabello blanco con porte de princesa, se acercó a Vi.

-Hola Vi-

Vi volteó indiferente.

-¿Qué quieres? ...OH hola Ash ¿qué tal?-

-Bien gracias, Vi es urgente please, quiero que me hagas un favor.-

-Bien, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Pasa que tengo que volver a Frieldjorld porque mi tío Braum se accidentó en una zanja y debo ir a verlo. Vine a pedirte el favor de que cuides a mi poro, solo será un día. ¿Sí?-

-¿Tu qué?-

-Mi poro-

-Tu perro-

-Un poro-

-¿Un perro llamado poro?-

-Su raza es ¡poro!-

-La raza del perro es poro-

-¿¡Aaaag aceptas o no!?- Contestó Ashe frustrada y queriendo unirse al grupo de "las que quieren pegarle a Vi"

-Si si tranquila, yo lo cuido, no creo que sea nada del otro mundo.- en su interior Vi pensaba *en que mierda me metí ahora* ya que no tenía idea de que era la mascota de su compañera, un pez o quizá un lagarto pensó ella, mas sus dudas se aclararon cuando vio Ashe sacar de su bolso una bola blanca de pelos, con cuernitos del tamaño de un balón de football americano, la pequeña criatura transpiraba ternura. El pequeño ser saltó hacia el pupitre de Vi donde al ladrarle como perro a Vi hizo que pensara que de verdad era un perro amorfo.

-Awwww pero que cosa tan bella es esa- Dijo Caitlyn con admiración.

-Si verdad es un lindo perro, aunque no sé porque tiene cuernos, ven aquí- Vi cargó al poro y lo llevó cerca de su cara que al instante el peludo ser lamió con su larga lengua llenándola de babas.

-Agg wakala huele a... ¿galletas?-

-Hombre, que no es un perro es un poro y si, le gustan las galletas, te recomendaría que le compraras un par-

-Ok, guag tendrá que aprender a medir esa lengua si quiere que todo esté bien conmigo, ¿verdad chico?- Vi le tocó la lengüita al poro y este la escondió, ella sonrió al igual que Caitlyn quien le dio gracia ver a tal chica ruda y tatuada hacerle mimos a ese pequeño ser.

-Creo que estará en buenas manos, nos vemos mañana, adiós Vi, chao Cait.-

Ashe salió del salón.

Un rato después tocaron a la puerta del salón con fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara aún con toda la bulla del interior, la paz de la peli-rosa se vería alterada una vez más, el para ella odioso joven pelinegro, Jayce se encontraba detrás de la puerta con una nota en la mano.

-Hey tu, la que tiene esa mancha de caca digo tatuaje en la cara, vení.-

Vi bufó al ver su cara, metió al poro debajo de su axila como un libro y se levantó del asiento a atender al chico.

-¿Que pasa tío no ves que estoy ocupada como niñera?- el poro ladró alegre.

-Lindo poro, bueno tal caso, hoy hay entreno después de clase, quiero ver tu plano traserito allí ok.-

-Si bueno...Espera... ¿Le dijiste plano a mi trasero?

-Bueno mentiras no estoy diciendo-

VI cual mujer burguesa indignada sacó su guante blanco (en este caso un calcetín sudado que tenía en el bolsillo porque no tenía otra cosa) y le dio en la cara con ella.

-puagg! ¿¡Me cacheteaste!?-

-No te cachetee, fue un calcetinazo, eso fue por mi trasero y no te preocupes, ahí estará- Vi con una sonrisa en el rostro de oreja a oreja cerró agarró fuerte el picaporte y cerró la puerta de la misma manera haciéndola resonar en toda el aula.

VI regresó a su puesto, arrastró su rechinante silla y se sentó. Mientras tanto Caitlyn que estaba dormida fue despertada por el ruido que hizo la oji-azul al sentarse.

Caitlyn se secó el hilito de saliva que rondaba su barbilla, rascó sus ojos y le habló a la pelirosa.

-Hi, me despertaste de mi sueño de belleza. Oye, terminé el trabajo hace un rato, ten-

El cuaderno estaba un poco mojado en el centro.

-Ho que pena, creo que me dormí encima del trabajo mmmm si se nota aun sirve.

-Ok... jeje gracias me lo llevaré y te lo entrego la otra semana- Vi ojeo el ecrito y contó tres páginas escritas por la castaña en media hora básicamente.

-Mija ¿a qué horas escribió todo eso?-

\\(~0~)/

A la salida Vi había quedado de ir al gimnasio a practicar junto con jayce para el torneo así que tomó un rumbo contrarío al de la Castaña, Caitlyn pensó que podría irse de camino a casa con Leona y así no tener que irse sola y pasar cerca del callejón al cual le había tomado cierto fastidio. La morena le respondió con otra negativa pues tenía planeado hacer otra cosa en la tarde y debía irse a cambiar rápido a su casa y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Te has quedado sola hobbitcito?- Preguntó desinteresadamente una chica de un grado mayor que en el que Caitlyn estaba. La chica poseía un cabello lacio color escarlata hasta llegado a las caderas, de tez blanca y una cicatriz que atravesaba delicadamente su ojo izquierdo.

La chica andaba jugando con una cuchilla en su mano cuando se le acercó a la castaña.

-No me digas hobbit, kata que ambas sabemos que mides lo mismo que yo-

-Nope, mido 2,5cm más que tú-

-Con plataformas será-

-Ok no me creas, ¿sabes dónde está Ash? Necesito decirle algo importante.-

-Ashe... vino a mi salón hace un rato a pedirle a Vi que cuidara a su mascota.-

El rostro burlón y serio de la peli-roja se tornó un poco triste y melancólico al escuchar a Caitlyn decir eso.

-Eso quiere decir que se fue a frieldjorld-

-Si... ¿estás bien kata?-

Katarina agachó la cabeza y se cogió el brazo apretándolo con fuerza, al instante volvió a levantarla con una falsa sonrisa y con su pícara risa contestó.

-Ja. Por supuesto que lo estoy, como sea, la buscaré luego. Nos vemos cupcake.-

Katarina rió luego de esa última frase y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Caitlyn se dio una palmada su frente-Hay por Dios, otra. Espera, ¡¿dónde queda el gimnasio donde entrenan boxeo?!- Le gritó a la oji verde que ya iba bastante lejos de Caitlyn, ella no volteó a verla, solo siguió caminando mientras apuntaba con si dedo índice a su izquierda, la castaña entendió que por ahí era donde estaba el gym.

La castaña atendió a la peliroja y se fue en dirección a donde ella le había dicho, en efecto ahí estaba. Dentro del recinto se escuchaba a una mujer gritando después de cada golpe, Caitlyn terminó de guiarse por la voz tan familiar que a lo lejos sonaba.

/(* *)/

Un rato después en un lugar no muy lejos.

Ella corría como si estuviese siendo perseguida ¿quién? El tiempo, su respiración agitada denotaba que había estado corriendo durante unas tres cuadras rumbo a la meta, una cafetería.

Leona llegó al lugar casi sin aliento, había quedado en que saldría con Diana para pasar algo de tiempo juntas para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Diana llegó antes que la morena, esta se sentó junto a la gran ventana del local que daba vista al andén y a la calle. Diana estaba leyendo un libro, se le notaba algo desinteresada en el mismo y con aburrimiento pasaba las páginas, no fue hasta que vio al radiante amanecer en la puerta de la cafetería y su rostro se iluminó, su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia.

Mientras con Leona que trataba de recuperar algo de aire sosteniéndose de la fachada para descansar hasta el momento en donde vio a esa persona que la hacía delirar sonriente en una mesa al lado de la ventana, los rayos de luz que le daban en la cara la hacían brillar cual estrella.

Leona pareciera que al momento de verla recuperara toda la fuerza en un instante. Se puso erguida y caminó hacia ella.

-wow Di que linda estas-

\- He gracias, debería decir lo mismo de ti- Contestó alegre mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a la morena.

\- Bueno espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho-

-No, pero digamos que ya estaba acabando el capítulo del libro e iba a irme luego de eso-

-O veo que no tienes mucha paciencia jeje-

-No...Solo no me gusta estar sola en un lugar como este-

-Para eso estoy yo aquí- Leona sonrió y antes de sentarse sr le acercó, posó sus manos en las mejillas de la diosa de la luna de forma delicada y le dio un beso en la frente justo en esa marca de nacimiento tan peculiar que tenía en medio de la frente.

El ambiente se puso tenso, Diana estaba nerviosa pero no intentó detener a la morena en ningún momento que después del beso en la frente fue bajando un poco más hasta estar sus labio a milímetros con los suyos.

Afuera del local se escuchó un cachorro ladrar y una mujer con voz aguda y estridente gritar de emoción. Ambas chicas reconocieron esa voz al instante separándose antes de que siquiera algo chocase con otro algo. Voltearon a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas pero la mujer que habían escuchado anteriormente ya se había ido solo lograron observar el final de una de sus azuladas trenzas.

\\(*v*)\

Un rato antes de lo sucedido en la cafetería, de vuelta en la academia

El saco de boxeo de estremecía y de cuando en cuando, la arena que esta contenía se salía por los golpes que la pelirosa le propinaba.

-Buen golpe- Dijo la castaña quien acababa de entrar.

-Cupcake ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que irías a casa.-

-pensé que podría verte entrenar un rato, por lo menos hasta que puedas acompañarme a casa jaja-

-Claro- contestó al darle otro golpe al saco.

-Oye Vi, ¿qué vas a hacer con el poro?-

-Esa bolita de pelos anda *golpe* por ahí *golpe* saltando y correteando- dio otro golpe que estremeció el saco con fuerza.

-Aquí no es un lugar seguro, porque no se lo dejas a Jinx creo que anda por aquí todavía-

-¿A Jinx? Ni loca que tal que se lo coma, no quiero tener que comprar otro perro con cuernos con la poca mesada que tengo, además aquí se le ve muy feliz.- volteó a ver al animalito, este andaba saltando y correteando y ladrándole a una mariposa que volaba por ahí.

-Ay no exageres, ¿qué tal si se pierde mientras juega con esa mariposa? No te darías cuenta porque estas mandando golpes a diestra y siniestra.-

-Está bien está bien- Vi se sacó los guantes de boxeo y desató las vendas de sus manos, las ató entre sí para formar una venda más larga y se le acercó al peludo ser amarrándole un extremo de la venda al cuello y el otro a una estantería de pesas.

-Bien ya está, ahora no se va a ir a ningún lado- Dijo con seguridad dándole la espalda al poro que comenzaba a impacientarse y a rascarse la venda.

-Qué manera más. . . Práctica para mantener a una mascota en su lugar.-

La mujer peli rosa entró al cuadrilátero donde se encontraba un chico con una máscara y guantes con forma circular, los cuales Vi debía golpear y de vez en cuando esquivar. Comenzó el entrenamiento, Vi era bastante rápida para golpear los guantecillos del joven además de escurridiza para esquivar cada uno de los golpes que trataba de darle el mismo, derecha, izquierda, derecha y esquivo se repetía constantemente hasta llegado un punto en donde ella mandaba un derechazo potente que aunque el los rechazó varias veces el ultimo lo mandó al otro lado del cuadrilátero.

Caitlyn la veía atentamente, estaba maravillada de tanta fluidez de la oji azul en el tema del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la manera en cómo se movía mostraba aquellos músculos, el sudor que transpiraba hacia que se le pegaran sus ropajes mostrando su esbelta figura la cual por alguna razón la atraía de una manera que nunca había sentido antes.

Vi luego de tirar varias veces al tipo decidió bajar para hidratarse.

-y Bien... ¿qué tal estuvo?

-¿ah? Estoy segura que ganarás ese torneo, lo has hecho fantástico.-

-Me lo dicen mucho jeje gracias-

Vi tomó un sorbo de agua y se le puso en frente a Caitlyn.

-Cait tengo que preguntarte algo importante. -

En ese momento a Caitlyn se le ocurrieron miles de posibles preguntas en cuanto a su relación haciéndola enrojecer y poniéndola nerviosa de un momento a otro.

-Ssssi dime-

-Cait... ¿crees que tengo plano el trasero? Es que Jayce dijo que más trasero tiene una tabla que yo y me quedé pensando en eso un buen rato- dijo Vi sacándole el trasero a Caitlyn en la cara.

-Espera ¿qué? Hoy te dio por preguntar cosas raras, este...-

La piltoviana vio con atención a Vi o.. Bueno sus posaderas.

-Eee... bueno no es que tengas uno tipo kim kardashian o Nicky minaj pero tampoco es el de una tabla mmm es un bonito trasero digo...no bonito ósea... formado emm redondo y...ok tu entiendes aaggg.-

-vaaale, agradezco el cumplido recordaré que tengo un lindo y redondito trasero cada vez que lo vea- rió.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario sin notar que en uno de los estantes de pesas un pequeño animalito blanco y con cachitos luchaba por quitarse las vendas del cuello, el pequeño ser consiguió su cometido y salió corriendo rumbo a las calles.

Caitlyn fue la primera en percatarse de su ausencia y alarmó a su compañera quien se puso seria al instante.

-¡¿qué se fue?! Mierda ¿ahora qué hacemos?, ¡Ashe va a arrancarme los ovarios!-

-Calma emm... piensa con calma, quizá se dirigió a casa de Ashe-

\- La pregunta del millón ahora es...¿Dónde queda la casa de Ashe?-

-Buena pregunta-

Caitlyn se puso a pensar en posibilidades, de nuevo su instinto detectivesco se encendió

-Atemos cabos, Ashe viene de una ciudad donde hace mucho frio por lo tanto debería vivir en un ligar que le recuerde mucho a su casa allá en frieldjorld-

-Tienes razón, la zona del norte de la ciudad es la más fría-

-Perfecto entonces vamos para allá- Y salieron corriendo en dirección norte a ver si encontraban al poro perdido.

De vuelta al presente

Las detectives trataban de resolver aquel caso que las inquietaba ya que un ser tan indefenso y peludo en un lugar lleno de peligros ande perdido en la calle. Habían llegado hace unos instantes a la parte norte de la ciudad ya que estaban cerca mas no hallaron rastros del poro, siguieron buscando y efectivamente la residencia de su blanquecina amiga quedaba en ese sector, una misión más que una casa, temieron preguntar por la mascota ya que si lo hacían se darían cuanta cualquiera de los criados que la mascotas de su ama se ha perdido y ellos le comunicarían el mensaje a la propietaria, no era buena idea así que siguieron buscando. Ya cansadas de caminar durante casi fos horas de vuelta, llegaron a una cafetería que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la academia, al entrar se percataron de la presencia de Diana y Leona que se hallaban sentadas la una en frente de la otra en una mesa al lado de la ventana.

-Así que a esto estabas tan apurada he picarona- Dijo Caitlyn levantando su ceja izquierda y mostrando media sonrisa.

La morena con una risita nerviosa y mirando hacía la ventana le contestó

-Je... pues ya ves jejeje-

Vi rompió el momento y con lo estresada y cansada que estaba golpeó la mesa en donde estaban los tintos de las chicas haciéndolos estremecer, con la otra mano agarró uno de ellos y le dio un sorbo.

-Esto es de vida o muerte ¿Han visto a una bola de pelos con un pedazo de mortadela como lengua y cuernos pasar por aquí?- Dijo con seriedad.

-Mi café... Ya que lo mencionas, hace un rato vimos algo parecido a un cachorro, o bueno así sonaba, ¿No, Di?-

-Si... era blanco. . . Creo, pero luego una tía que pasaba por ahí gritó y tal parece que se lo llevó.-

Sus ánimos volvieron a arrastrarse al oír eso, Vi dejó de beber el tinto de Leona.

-Está bien, iré a cambiarme de ropa y a buscar en internet cuánto cuesta ese poro, estaba rico tu cafecito, nos vemos mañana- Vi salió del local directo a su casa seguida por Caitlyn que iba detrás suyo.

-Vi ya no te culpes por eso, ya aparecerá-

-No lo hará, tendré que comprarle uno nuevo a Ashe e implorar que me perdone por no ponerle suficiente atención a su mascota, soy una pésima niñera, cupcake-

La pelirosa suspiró dejando salir un bufido para sacar su frustración. Vi sacó la llave de la maleta y la metió en la ranura de la puerta de su casa y abrió pausadamente la misma.

Su sorpresa no podía ser más grande al ver al poro correr y saltar por sus piernas, ella dejó caer todo lo que tenía en las manos, se arrodilló y lo cargó el cual de inmediato lamió toda su cara con mucha felicidad, Caitlyn no más admiraba tal escena del re encuentro sentimental con el animalito y la pelirosa.

De las escaleras bajó Jinx con un paquete de galletas con chips de chocolate.

-vaya vaya parece que ya llegó la super niñera- Dijo Jinx burlándose de su hermana.

Caitlyn habló antes de que Vi lo hiciera para evitar pelea alguna.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-Lo vi corriendo calle abajo por una cafetería, se veía tan tierno corriendo que no pude evitar gritar, creo que eso lo asustó y se detuvo en seco, ahí lo recogí y lo traje a casa porque sabía que mi despistada hermanita lo andaría buscando-

Vi aún seguía dándole cariñitos a la criaturita cuando está escuchó la bolsa de galletas arrugarse saltó de los brazos de la boxeadora a los de la joven peli azul.

-cuidado chico, ya te comiste tres paquetes.-

Vi la vio asombrada del cuidado que le tenía a la criatura de tierras frías, lo que la llevó a preguntarse.

-¿Cómo es que sabes los cuidados de esa cosita?-

-Tan fácil como preguntarle a Sejuani que come un poro usualmente, ella tiene uno igual en su casa, aunque el suyo debe ser enrazado con cerdo porque es enorme pero comen lo mismo-

-Pensé que le estabas engordando para comértelo-

-O claro, tengo calentando el horno para meterlo dentro y hacer poro asadito.- contestó sarcástica.

《(0^0)》

Al día siguiente Ashe pasó a recoger su poro antes de clase, tocó a la puerta y al otro lado ya se escuchaban los ladridos animosos de esa criatura que esperaba ansioso a su dueña.

Vi abrió la puerta casi que a ciegas puesto que "la luz era demasiado fuerte" para sus ojos en la mañana.

La peli-rosa le contó a detalle lo sucedido y como Jinx había cumplido el papel perfectamente que a la oji-azul se le había dado en primer lugar. Se disculpó por su incompetencia y le prometió que no volvería a pasar.

Ashe solo contó con sonreírle y decirle que no importaba.

Acto seguido la mujer de las tierras frias se marchó junto con el poro quien le ladró por última vez a la tatuada antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del auto de Ashe.

(*^*)

-Va pues me al fin... siento la tardanza en subir el capítulo, tenía muchas tareas, boletín, jugar al lol como poseída etc etc etc... tal caso...trataré de sacar capítulos más deprisa.

-gracias a todos por apoyarme con este pequeño granito de arena en el mundillo de los fics vixcait.

-No recuerdo quienes me ayudaron con mi limosna de laxantes para la creatividad pero igual créditos a ellos.

\- Quería preguntarles ¿qué les parece la adición de otras parejas? ¿Alguna en especial?


	7. Chapter 7: ¡que no son celos!

Capítulo 7: ¡Que no son celos!

Era un lunes cálido y brillante, la mañana de un día productivo en la Academia de la Guerra, en especial para los estudiantes de primer año de preparatoria, los cuales esa mañana tenían una prioridad en especial: Conseguir ahijados de los cursos menores. En su caso, el grado tercero, un curso de estudiantes ejemplares y cultos,  
Aquellos pequeños seres que serían los gobernantes del mañana... o al menos es lo que piensan los padres sobre ellos pues la verdad es otra.

Vi andaba deambulando por el salón con frustración pues el tema de amadrinar a "una pulga parlante" no estaba en sus planes.

Caitlyn por otro lado no dejaba de saltar y de desear que ya fueran a ver a los niños.

\- ¡Vi Vi Vi ya casi es hora! No puedo esperar a ver a esas dulces criaturitas, ¿qué es mejor una niña o un niño?  
\- ¿Y eso me importa por qué? - Contestó indiferente.  
-Ay no seas aguafiestas, quizá hasta te consigas un buen niño y mejoras tu experiencia como niñera para cuando te toque cuidar al poro de Ashe otra vez-

-Neh.…Lo cuidará Jinx si acaso. Detesto a los niños, son como bestias que ansían comer tu alma dejándonos a su merced-

-Ves demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción, solo buscan cariño y un caramelo, no tus sesos-

-No estoy bromeando, esas cosas dan miedo, deberían erradicarlos a todos- Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza y despelucando su cabello.

-exagerada, caray que imaginación la tuya-

Llegaron las 10:30 am y los niños estaban regresando de su descanso. Los niños que por traviesos no dejaban de gritar y de correr por el aula de clase, no prestaban atención ni la más minima a los jóvenes de primer año que estaban ahí parados desde hace un rato.

La directora del curso los saludó con entusiasmo, se le notaba muy feliz por su visita, les dio la bienvenida a los invitados al grupo "yordle" como se les solía llamar por que eran niños pequeños y muy traviesos, nombre dado por unas pequeñas criaturas hiperactivas, juguetonas y traviesas de los mitos y leyendas de la región.

-Buenos días a todos y gracias por venir, de verdad he estado esperando este momento para darme un descansito mientras ustedes pasan tiempo con los niños-  
La profesora luego de ese saludo salió apurada de la sala y se dirigió al salón de profesores a tomar café.

Los niños no hacían nada más que jugar entre si, gritaban, corrían y saltaban de silla en silla, de entre ellos una niña de cabellos pálidos y recogidos en dos coletas, está poseía una gran paleta con los colores del arco iris que perseguía a un veloz y astuto niño de no pasados los 8 años, su tez blanca, ojos rasgados y cabello rubio sin olvidar su peculiar sombrero verde con una mecha roja en la parte de arriba. La evadía con facilidad, empujaban de vez en cuando a los mayores que hablaban con otros niños.

En una esquina de la sala, una niña yacía jugando con su peluche sentada dándole la espalda a todo el mundo, su soledad no era nada nuevo pues gustaba de jugar más con su oso de felpa que con los otros niños de su clase. Su rostro demostraba la inocencia de una niña de 7 años que gusta vestir de vestidos morados y rosas y una diadema de gato adornando su cabeza.

Caitlyn estaba hablando con Vi para que tratara de por lo menos saludar a uno de los niños, la cual respondía con muchas negativas y con una razón cada vez más exagerada que la anterior para nombrar porque no ser amigo de "las pestes", "ángeles caídos de cara al suelo", "demonios del averno","zombies encubiertos" etc etc etc.

Caitlyn desistió de razonar con ella. Vio a lo lejos en un rincón a la pequeña con el osito y se dirigió a ella con toda la buena fe de la tierra, se le acercó con cautela, se arrodilló hasta llegar a la altura de la pequeña y con una ligera sonrisa en la cara le saludó.  
-Hola soy Caitlyn-  
La dueña del oso no dijo palabra algina al momento, con curiosidad volteó su cabeza para ver quien le saludaba, encontrándose con la joven de ojos verdes en frente que le sonreía con sinceridad.

Ella con un suave movimiento de caderas quedó viéndola de frente y con voz baja la saludó de un simple hola y regresó a su posición inicial dándole la espalda para volver a jugar con su animal de peluche.

Caitlyn no se rendiría en tratar de conseguir un poco de confianza con la pequeña porque la castaña ya había encontrado a quien sería su ahijada perfecta. Entonces le preguntó -Que lindo peluche tienes ahí ¿puedes mostrármelo? -

La del cabello purpura ahora si se giró completamente, cogió el peluche con ambas manos y se lo restregó en la cara.  
\- Su nombre es tibbers ¿Quieres jugar con mi oso tibbers?- Contestó alegre y con ganas de una afirmativa.

Caitlyn escupió el pelito de lana que se le metió a a boca por la restregada agresiva del inanimado ser y le contestó.  
*puahg* - Vaya que lindo, espera... ¿eso de ahí es un ojo faltante? -  
La castaña se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle que empobrecía la dulzura del peluche además de los otros agujeritos que se notaban en las costuras de los brazos.

Su foco se prendió. No.… esta vez explotó, recordó que días atrás había guardado unos botones, aguja e hilo en su mochila para coserle un botón a la camisa de la sudadera a Vi que se le había caido y no los había sacado.

La pequeña contestó -Si, tibbers es un poco travieso y a veces se mete en problemas. -

-Mmm espérame un momento. - Caitlyn se dirigió a su mochila que yacía debajo de las otras maletas de los otros estudiantes que formaban una montaña, con esfuerzo sacó la mochila y con ella la aguja, el hilo y los botones.

Regresó con la niña al mismo lugar con los implementos de costura en una mano y una caja de tamaño de la palma de su mano en la otra escondiéndola en su espalda.

-Mira, te tengo un pequeño detalle, te lo doy y tú me prestas a Tibbers un instante ¿va?- ella se sacó la mano de la espalda y la puso en frente de la niña a lo que esta se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la caja de color morado con un listón azul que lo envolvía, su curiosidad la carcomía por lo que le dio un abrazo fuente al osito y se lo entregó a la castaña, la caja contenía un cupcake barroco, lleno de chocolate, chispitas y la cereza en el centro. Agua se hizo su boca al verlo, la niña vio a Caitlyn que le hacía una "operación" a Tibbers y le habló casi entrecortada por los nervios de cualquier niño al hablar por primera vez a una persona mayor.

-Gra gracias se... ve delicioso- Sin decir más nada comenzó a comerlo y a ensuciarse todo el buso, las manos y las chispitas que le quedaban al rededor de la boca.

La mujer de ojos verdes rio al verla comer y le acarició el cabello. -Veo que te gustó, buen provecho. . . A y apropósito, Tibbers está como nuevo-  
Contestó contenta mostrándole el muñeco con el nuevo ojo y con algunos remiendos en los brazos.  
Ella con las manos llenas de crema y cereza agarró el muñeco y le abrazó, lo vio con detenimiento, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.  
-Tibbers volviste del médico y estas mejor que nunca, te ves re guapo ¿quieres jugar con Carol?-

Caitlyn confundida le preguntó-¿Carol?-

-Sí, así te llamas ¿no? -

La risa agarró a Caitlyn por delante antes de contestarle que ese no era su nombre.  
-Jaja mi niña, mi nombre es Caitlyn pero puedes llamarme Cait si gustas-  
-¡Cait!- La joven la apretó con fuerza a su persona quedando escondida entre los pechos de la castaña la cual se sorprendió por la reacción de la anteriormente nombrada y le regresó el abrazo.

-Mi nombre es Annie, a tibbers le caes muy bien he. -  
-Entonces es un buen inicio- Ambas se quedaron hablando y jugando mientras en otro lugar las veía con atención una mujer peli rosa que yacía recostada en la ventana que daba vista al campus. Sus manos no paraban de moverse, estaba ansiosa, no sabía qué hacer para evitar sentir aquella sensación, una punzada en el pecho que la hacía arder de enojo cada vez que veía a Caitlyn abrazando a la mujercita con tanta confianza. Vi además de eso estaba distraída en cuanto al entorno por lo que no se dio cuanta a qué horas mandó al suelo con sus manos locas un tarro con agua e hizo que esta se derramara causando un charco cerca de donde estaba.

El niño de gorro verde y botas rojas iba corriendo hasta que pasó por el charco, este resbaló al instante empujando a la anteriormente haciéndola caer mientras daba un alarido sin precedentes.

Sus sentimientos se mezclaron entre sí, el enojo pasó a ser ira, la ansiedad peleaba con el nerviosismo y jugaba al mismo tiempo con un pensamiento asesino ante el causante del hecho, su rostro tan rojo como aquellas botas del joven demostraban que estaba por estallar. Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas al ver el enrojecido rostro de Vi que competía con el color de su chaqueta. esa fue la gota que rebozó el vaso.

Se dice que a la gente agresiva se le tiene que controlar con calmantes para evitar esas situaciones o simplemente ellos deben encontrar "algo" en lo cual dejar ir todos esos sentimientos de rabia y odio. Vi lo había encontrado, agarró al niño del cuello de su bufanda alzándolo a más de metro y medio del suelo,  
el no se movía, solo observaba las acciones de la mujer que lo tenía viendo fijamente a los ojos con su penetrante mirada.

-¿Te parece correcto andar corriendo como cabra desbocada empujando a la gente sin más?- Dijo la pelirosa con voz autoritaria y seria al yordle que la miraba desafiante. Este luego de un momento de silencio sonrió macabramente como solo el sabe hacerlo y le sacó la lengua haciendo ese sonido característico que saca más babas que otra cosa. VI hizo un bufido y alzó su puño para mandárselo en la cara. Caitlyn que estaba al otro lado tapándole el rostro a Annie, le gritó -¡Vi!- con fuerza atrayendo su atención y parándola en seco.

El niño continuó mirandola pero sus pantalones ya se habían ensuciado incluso antes de la oji azul hacer el amague del golpe. La profesora que había regresado de su _Coffee break_ vio la escena y del susto tiró la taza de café, de inmediato ella intentó ordenarle que lo soltara, pero esta se le adelantó, lo dejó caer desde la altura a la cual lo había alzado anteriormente.

-V...-  
-Si ya sé vieja-  
Vi aún con el trasero mojado, el rostro enrojecido y empuñando las manos, salió del salón con la cabeza gacha para no tener que ver a nadie más, y menos la cara de desaprobación y desilusión que poseía Caitlyn en todo el momento en que todo sucedió. Vi cogió rumbo al lugar mas apropiado para desahogarse, aquel lugar que le enseñó a controlar un poco sus sentimientos cuando se descontrolaba y los ponía a raya, el cuadrilátero de boxeo.

Pasados quince minutos de haberse ido al gimnasio. Andaba dándole duro al saco de boxeo, sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos de tanto golpear el cuero del saco. Un grito, un golpe, con cada uno de ellos su ira desaparecía.

Una chica castaña entró a la habitación con cautela para que la pelirosa no la escuchara, y de hecho, ni lo haría porque con tanto ruido que hacia no se daba cuenta de quien la estaba viendo. La mujer agarró una toalla de mano color verde, la enrolló formando un tubo y se le acercó por detrás, ella seguía ensimismada golpeando el objeto cuando la otra mujer coge la toalla y le da un pringonazo en la espalda haciendo que esta de un salto hacia adelante con un grito magistral de niña.

-¡Waaa!¿¡Caitlyn que te dio?!-  
-¿¡Que fue eso?! -  
-¿Que?-  
-Lo que hiciste con el niño hace un rato-  
Vi bufó y desvío la mirada.-Nada importante- contestó seria.  
Caitlyn cruzó los brazos y  
dio un suspiro y le habló más calmada.  
-Escucha, no vengo a pelear contigo porque eso de mucho no ayuda. El director te busca, quiere que lo veas en su oficina y creo que tus padres están allí también. -  
-Ese tipo debería tomarme una foto si tanto quiere verme en su oficina tan frecuentemente.-  
Caitlyn rió ante el comentario y le entregó la toalla a su compañera para que secará aquellas pequeñas gotas que salían de su frente.

-Gracias cupcake, nos vemos en un rato entonces- Ella sonrió y la otra le correspondió el gesto. Vi ahora estaba más tranquila sabiendo que Caitlyn no iba reprenderle y que estaba de su parte.

《(*&*)》

-¿Que hizo qué? Esta mujer está fuera de control, No sé qué haré con ella, es tu culpa por no controlar a tu hija, Marco. - Dijo aquella mujer de ojos color escarlata y cabello rubio, de carácter fuerte y escandaloso, una joven ejecutiva que gustaba hacer trabajos en otras ciudades y ausentarse por varios días.

-Vale, ahora solo es mi hija, y ¿Yo que puedo hacer he? Lo que pasó, pasó por uno de sus accesos de mal genio ocasionales. castigarla no arreglará las cosas, ni gritarle y peor pegarle. - Contestó Marco, el padre de la problemática tatuada. Un doctor especializado en neurología y algo de psicología. Al describirlo, la palabra más adecuada sería: Tranquilo, el es el encargado de cuidar a ambas chicas cuando su madre no está en casa.  
-Es responsabilidad tuya mientras no estoy, ponerle correa a las niñas y por lo que veo no has hecho nada. -  
-Tengo trabajo ¿sí?-

El director interrumpió la pequeña pelea que se situaba delante de su escritorio de caoba con decorados barrocos. -señores padres de familia, creo que este no es el mejor lugar para decidir qué hacer o no con su hija, diría que esperemos un momento a que llegue- terminado de decir esto, la puerta se estremeció y una mujer de aproximado el uno ochenta de estatura entró por aquella de un portazo. La frescura se sentía en el aire que exhalaba la pelirosa -Hola mamá, cuanto tiempo sin verte-

La mujer de ojos escarlata apenas la vio entrar anarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, observó con detalle de arriba abajo notando el desorden de uniforme que llevaba.  
-Vi, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que hiciste? -

La peli rosa estaba por hablar, pero la la insistencia y un grito repentino de su madre la cayó al instante. Comenzó a alegarle porque lo había hecho y si no estaba arrepentida, si lo apreciaba lo que hacía por ella para mantenerla entre otras cosas. Vi la miraba desinteresada y solo asentía para que no siguiera gritando mas su temperamento estaba siendo alterado con los gritos que iban y venían sin cesar, cruzó los brazos haciendo la misma pose que su madre.

-Si si ya entendí, no lo volveré a hacer y bla bla bla ahora ¿puedes callarte? Me duelen los oídos de escucharte ladrar. - habló mientras se rascaba el oído y con gesto nada agradable en el rostro. Una gran tormenta de rayos estaba por desatarse según los pronósticos del clima hasta que llegó aquel hombre de cabello alborotado y lentes grandes al ojo de la tormenta, tocó el hombro de su esposa y le dijo que se relajara un poco ya que comenzaría a reventar tímpanos y eso ni era bueno para la salud.

Ella por seguía alterada así que no le hizo caso y dirigió su sermón hacía el, no tuvo más remedio que pararla de la manera menos adecuada para la ocasión, con su dedo indice y pulgar hizo presión en su clavícula haciendo que esta se desplomase enseguida, el la sostuvo de los hombros unos instantes y la cargó como princesa, le dio una sonrisa a Vi y se le acercó al oído.

-Cariño saca la billetera de mi bolsillo, ahí hay un billete de 50$, ponlo cuidadosamente debajo de la taza de café del director y camina detrás de mi. -  
Vi hizo lo que su padre le ordenó, el director estaba por reclamar por la indignante escenita pero al ver el billete sus ojos se enfocaron en el mismo y dejaron de centrarse en la mujer peli rosa y su familiar desmayado la oportunidad perfecta para salir.

Ya fuera de la oficina del director, Vi le agradeció a su padre por el gesto del billete.

-Eso no lo esperaba, definitivamente no eres un padre convencional, gracias-  
-y tu no eres la hija perfecta pero así estas bien. Solo no te vuelvas a meter en problemas ¿si? -  
-Psss ¿quién crees que soy la madre sor teresa de Calcuta?-

El hombre frunció el ceño.

Vi giró el rostro ligeramente hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo que torcía los ojos. -Lo intentaré-  
-Así me gusta, ahora vete a case mi pequeña ladronzuela de mi corazón-  
-iuuggg ya te pusiste meloso otra vez, mejor ve y lleva a mamá al auto antes de que despierte... y no te olvides que hoy es noche de tacos. -

-Cómo olvidarlo- El hombre de cabello alborotado dio un último gesto a su hija que se alejaba por aquel largo pasillo que a veces parecía eterno de recorrer y otras veces tan corto, media vuelta y con mujer en brazos empezó su tenebrosa travesía hacia su móvil, miraba constantemente a la bestia que yacía durmiendo y caminando con cautela para no despertarla siguió su camino hasta que su silueta dejó de verse a lo lejos.

NOTA: ESTE CAPITULO LO PARTI EN DOS PARTES CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE EN WP…AQUÍ LA SEGUNDA PARTE

-Solo te digo que es raro-  
-No es raro, es su forma de ser la que la hace...especial-  
-Huu ¿especial en qué sentido?-  
\- Este...pues... especial...no sé-  
-Mira, especial pueden ser los ungüentos que usa soraka para curar las heridas o especial puede ser la relación que tiene Lux y el gay de Ezreal que por cierto está terrible y Ez no demora en salir del closet con Taric detrás suyo como perro en celo. Ve, si no lo hubiera visto no te lo diría pero es verdad, ella no te quitaba los ojos de encima, estuvo tranquila un rato hasta que llegaste con el pastelito y se lo diste a la niña esa...-  
-Annie-  
-Si Annie, te digo que hechaba humo por lo oídos, no tanto como cuando se cayó, pero se le veía incomoda con lo que hacías-  
-Pero no hice nada malo, solo estaba tratando de hacerme con una ahijada, no le veo nada de malo.-  
-Yo sé eso mami pero cuando hablamos de Vi...Eso parecía otra cosa-  
-Entonces ¿insinúas que Vi estaba celosa de que ande con una...niña jugando?...vale...Oye ¿Porque la estabas viendo con tanto esmero? -

-Ay no pues que aremos, casense y enrodetense toda la noche que entre celosas se entienden- Dijo con sarcasmo -Le estaba viendo una espinilla que tenía en la nariz, era enorme-  
\- Eh que no, oye mejor le pregunto yo, cuando pueda ¿vale? -  
-Si de seguro que tengo razón, ya verás-

Y así siguieron hablando Leona y Caitlyn como cacatúas hasta que llegó la mujer dueña del tópico de conversación regresó al salón.  
Vi siguió hasta su asiento sin notar los deslumbrantes ojos verdes que la observaban sin cesar. Esta se sentó su asiento y subió los pies en su escritorio, la peli rosa saludó calidosamente a Caitlyn con un -Hey cupcake- ya Leona con un simple -Hey Leo- Caitlyn estaba intrigada por lo que había pasado en la oficina del director y si Vi se encontraba bien, la de los ojos celeste contestó relajada y con un aire de satisfacción que todo había salido bien y que ni siquiera la castigarían al menos hasta que su madre despierte del "sueño repentino" que le dio mientras estaban ahí. Aquel trío continúo hablando un rato más hadta que por alguna razón salió el tema de Annie y su pequeño oso de felpa tibbers que, aunque no se notaba mucho, a Vi le comenzaba a incomodar la manera tan atenta con la que hablaba la castaña de la infante, Vi estaba hartándose de que no parasen de hablar de ello así que buscó la manera más rapida para cambiar el tema de conversación. Le preguntó a Caitlyn si quería ir a almorzar con ella luego de clases, esta estaba totalmente segura que aceptaría, pero para su sorpresa no era así

Caitlyn si quería ir con Vi a almorzar y pasar un poco de tiempo juntas, pero, negó la propuesta pues un rato antes le había prometido a Annie que comería con ella. Por supuesto Vi se molestó por el gesto pero no lo demostraba, trató de convencerla pero ella no era una chica que le gustara rogar así que se rindió rápidamente. Vi terminó con un comentario algo extraño refiriéndose a lo mal que le caían los niños y que no debería fiarse de ellos y menos de la pequeña peli-rosa de la clase yordle.

Caitlyn cambio su actitud calmada a una de disgusto, le contestó que estaba exagerando de nuevo y que dejara de hacerlo, parecía tonta, que los niños no son monstruo ni demonios, que dijera lo que dijera seguiría llendo a ver a su ahijada.

Vi contestó con el mismo tono que dejaba notar el enojo que tenía en aquel momento, alto y fuerte -Esta bien, vete con "tu niña" la verdad estas mejor acompañada con ella, que te diviertas- Dicho esto, Vi giró su asiento en dirección contraria a las chicas con intención de ignorarlas. Leona observaba atenta a tal escenita de "comprometidos aletosos", no podía entrometerse ya que si lo hacía terminaría sin oidos por lo que optó por hablar con Diana por WhatsApp acerca de lo sucedido con sus dos amigas más cercanas.

Caitlyn anarcó una ceja, cruzó los brazos y en voz alta. Con la paciencia colmada contestó.

-¡¿Vi que te ocurre?! Has estado actuando muy extraño hoy.-  
Vi no volteo a verla, solo hizo un gesto con los hombros en forma de negación.  
-¡Vi no me ignores! ¿Es por qué no puedo ir almorzar contigo hoy?-  
-No- Contestó cortante  
-O... ¿es que estas celosa de Annie?-  
\- ¿celosa yo? Ja, para nada...-  
En ese momento llegó al salón el profesor que anteriormente había salido a traer unos talleres sobre historia. El profesor pidió a los estudiantes que se sentaran en sus puestos para seguir la clase, Caitlyn con el ceño fruncido, hizo caso a las indicaciones del profesor sin antes decirle a la peli rosa que dejara de ser tan inmadura, actuaba peor que una niña de siete años.

Y así fue el resto de la semana, Ni Vi ni Caitlyn cruzaron palabra alguna, llegar al instituto ni siquiera se volteaban a ver y a la hora de salida tomaban caminos diferentes para no tener que encontrarse la una con la otra, más de una vez Diana intentó convencer a Vi para que se disculpara, pero ésta no iba a hacerlo, ni pensarlo.

/(*^*)/

-Jajajaja pero que tonta eres hermanita, los berrinches son malos y en ti se ven raros. Mira si no quieres algo...Estállalo así de simple es la cosa, busca la forma de sacarla del camino, no sé, busca la forma de hacer que quedé mal frente a la torta de Caitlyn- Decía la peli-azul que se encontraba tirada boca arriba en la cama de Vi.

-Ummmm no estaría mal estallarla…literalmente pero tampoco quiero que Caitlyn se ponga triste por...ver explotar a la pulga-

\- ¡Que sufra mujer! - Dijo fuerte mientras daba un salto que la hizo caer de la cama.

-(*o*)-

Vi hizo un último intento en ir a confrontar a la pequeña annie, esta estaba jugando a "la fiesta de té" con sus juguetes en el patio. La peli rosa puso la cara más seria e intimidante que pudo y se le acercó a paso firme.

-¿Tu eres Annie?- preguntó con serenidad, se agachó de forma que quedó viéndola a los ojos más de cerca, la chica trataba de verse lo más intimidante posible incluso tratar de hacerle mala cara pero la niña no se inmutó par nada. la niña ignoró el gesto y en cambió la recibió con una sonrisa para terminar diciéndole.

-Jejeje que graciosa tu cara, me recuerdas a Tibbers cuando está enojado, mostrando los dientes y haciéndose el rudo, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? -

Su pensamiento en ese momento fue nulo, Vi no contestó nada, no hizo nada, simplemente retrocedió por el mismo lugar de donde vino hasta que la pequeña con un gesto de curiosidad no tuvo más visión de la peli rosa que había quedado en shock.

-¿Pero qué mierda fue eso? esa niña es completamente repelente a mi mirada de muerte, ¡qué miedo! esa niña de verdad que no es humana- Dijese para sí misma la oji-azul pegada a la pared que daba vista a la infante de cabello rosa.

-Bien eso no funcionó...¡jinx prepara los cohetes!-

-¡Si comandante!-

Vaaaaale aquí León reportándose y lista para disparar... con esto termina el capítulo 7 y ps creo que no le restan muchos capítulos a la historia, pero siendo como yo...tendrán Vi x Cait para rato.

Le daré créditos a Vale (mi BFF) que gracias a ella surgió este capítulo...Bueno digamos que esto fue basado en hechos reales, claro que ella si se puso re loca conmigo y no me habló por toda una semana y si lo hacía me gritaba...se imaginan no hablar con tu befa una semana por una pigua adorable... venga ya me fui otra vez...como sea iba a subir esto en diciembre pero se me olvidó así que les traigo un capitulo doble XD Discúlpenme :D... se me olvidaba:

ESPOILERCITO PAMBICITO:

-Quizá haya muak muak de parte de una parejita de tortas :p.


	8. Special Chapter Note

Capítulo Especial +Nota = Tiros Fallidos

Vale esto más que un capítulos es como una nota de esas que siempre hago con un pequeño flashback, saben que a veces corro semanas o días y no cuento lo que pasa entre esos días. Y pues el próximo capítulo lo subiré a lo largo de la otra semana o el fin de semana yo que sé...pues me disculpo por no haber subido el capítulo, de hecho ese lo debí subir hace dos meses para tener el capítulo final el 31 de diciembre XD me encanta que les gusten mis guarrosidades al escribir esto, siempre se los digo pero los amo un montón y ojalá se queden hasta el final del fic me haría muy feliz. Otra cosita. Ya entré a clase así que me perderé un poco más que antes pero no por completo no se olviden :3 y para terminar, estoy escribiendo un one shot Vi x Cait un poco raro también, que subiré el mes próximo. Sin más les dejo con el capítulo.

(^u^)

La mañana se veía bastante agitada y los volantes promocionales iban volando, los entrenadores y estudiantes de último año iban entregando volantes y hablando con los que más podían para que se unieran a sus actividades de la tarde que tendrían preparadas para el resto del año escolar. La morena jugaba con su cabello mientras iba caminando con la gran chica de ojos color celeste que le mostraba los diferentes deportes que habían. -Entonces se supone que debo meterme en una clase extracurricular ¿Obligatoriamente? -  
-Sep. Mira podrías meterte a la clase de atletismo, viendo tus piernas tan...mmm bueno podrías tener buena velocidad, mi hermana está en esa clase y por eso no puedo atraparla nunca- Decía Vi mirando las piernas de Caitlyn sin mucho disimulo.  
-Vi deja eso. No me gusta correr o hacer un deporte que incluya demasiado esfuerzo, como natación o futbol. -  
-Mmmm ¿salto en garrocha?-  
-me dan miedo las alturas.-  
-Entonces...¿Qué tal la clase de artes? Podría posar para ti sin ropa- Dijo Vi haciendo una pose de modelo provocativa con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, las piernas abiertas y haciendo poquito de pato.

La castaña se burló del ante el comentario, le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo para que dejara de hacer esa pose y siguió caminando detrás de la boxeadora. Caitlyn iba andando, pero sin prestar atención a su alrededor, pensando en cómo podría dibujar a Vi si estuviera desnuda frente a ella sin ponerse roja, nerviosa, con la mano temblorosa hasta el punto de no poder hacer una línea recta decente. Por acción del destino o por la alineación de los planetas, un chico de aspecto maduro y cabello blanco con los ojos muy claros, parecidos a los de Diana, caminaba de forma acelerada, sus ojos solo veían la meta y no los obstáculos de su recorrido, Caitlyn era uno de ellos. Ambos cayeron y quedaron uno encima del otro, el grito dado por ambos alertó a la peli-rosa que de inmediato acudió a ayudar a Caitlyn.  
-Auch-Dijo el chico sosteniendo au cabeza con una mano y con la otra unas flechas para arco de entreno. - O lo siento no te vi, iba concentrado en llevar estas flechas al campo de tiro con arco-  
-Una disculpa no es suficiente idiota- Habló Vi con cierto disgusto en su tono de voz.  
Caitlyn no dejó que Vi siguiera hablando, tapó su boca con la mano y le dio una falsa sonrisa al tipo para disimular. -Que dices, no es nada, acabaste de decir que vas al campo de tiro, ¿qué debo hacer para unirme al club? -

El chico se sorprendió, alzó las cejas, y cambió ese ceño fruncido con el que venía para sustituirlo por uno más alegre.  
-¿Enserio te unirías?-

-Claro, no tengo mucha experiencia con arcos y flechas, pero tengo buena puntería- Contestó con un aire orgulloso.  
Vi continuaba con la boca tapada, hacia ruidos intentando vocalizar, pero la mano de la castaña no se movía, al contrario, apretaba con más fuerza. VI optó por lamer la palma de la mano, la castaña reaccionó, pero no la quitó por que el joven seguía presente y no quería hacer show aunque le pareciera algo asqueroso.

El peli-blanco no le dio importancia y respondió con un -Maravilloso, ven al campo de tiro después de clases, hoy empezamos, debo irme- Dicho esto el se fue en dirección a las canchas de tenis que daban paso al lugar en donde se practica el tiro al blanco.

Cuando el dejó de mirarlas Caitlyn sacó su mano de la boca de la oji azul y esta comenzó a toser. -guagg ¿por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste decirme que me callara en primer lugar -

-Estaba desesperada, fue muy rápido. si, iagh ten, te regreso tus babas- Caitlyn se le acercó y quitó las babas de su compañera con el saco de lana de la peli rosa.  
-Las necesitaba, gracias, vale como ya conseguiste a que club unirte ¿podemos ir al baño? Que me cago-  
-Eh si, por supuesto-  
Ambas chicas fueron al baño para mujeres más cercano. Cuando iban entrando al baño encontraron a dos chicas, la chica alta y de cabello blanco se veía bastante molesta con la otra de cabello color escarlata que trataba de explicarle, pero no conseguía la oportunidad, lagrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de la chica blanquecina. Ni Vi ni Caitlyn querían ver más, cerraron la puerta con cuidado de que no la oyeran, un momento después se oyó un grito de desesperación y por esa misma puerta salió corriendo la mujer de cabello blanco. Frente al espejo se quedó la mujer de cabello rojizo, las manos apoyadas en el lavamanos, pero no se veía al espejo, tenía la cabeza gacha y el pelo cubría cualquier facción facial para determinarla.

Vi entró de manera indiscriminada al baño, se sintió un poco mal por la situación, pero la cagada le ganó esta vez, pidió permiso al entrar y no volteó a mirar a la chica afligida. Caitlyn por otro lado entró un poco más tarde de manera más calmada y conservando un poco la distancia para no incomodar a la peli-roja, la castaña se quedó en la puerta mirando la hora en su celular porque no tenía datos para chismosear un rato.

La mujer de bella figura alzó la cara, aunque no se veían las lágrimas se notaba a través del espejo el enrojecimiento de sus ojos y alrededor hinchados, frotó sus ojos contra la parte posterior de sus manos, volteó a ver a la castaña, bajó la mirada, ella rompió el hielo diciendo. -No se lo cuentes a nadie ¿vale? -

La castaña se asustó pensando en que la chica que tenía en frente supo todo el tiempo que estuvo espiándola, tenía los ojos como platos, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y respondió -No te preocupes-  
A lo que al instante contestó -No quiero que nadie se entere que estoy así por ella, me gusta pensar que soy una chica peligrosa y si me vieran así creo que todo se vendría abajo-

-Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras, ten- Caitlyn le entregó un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.

-Conmigo no cuentes cupcake- Dijo Vi en broma desde el interior del baño.

-Gracias y me lo imaginaba. Como sea, ya me voy-

-Hey, soy Caitlyn-

-Sé quién eres. Eres la carne nueva de primer año y Vi, tu perrito guardián. Katarina Du Couteau para servirle-

-¡Eh! ¿cómo que carne nueva? -

-¿Cómo que perrito guardián?- la peli rosa interrumpió.

\- Calma enanita y tu caga tranquila. yo me entiendo, solo dile a Vi que te cuidé de los buitres. Adiós- Katarina aparentaba estar con el ánimo repuesto salió del baño sin antes hacerle media sonrisa y desaparecer entre la multitud de afuera.

Vi salió del baño, lavaba sus manos y se veía al espejo y la veia a ella también, como jugaba con sus uñas mientras la esperaba para regresar al salón. *así que un perrito guardián...* pensó, sonrió, vio que Caitlyn también la estaba viendo como reía frente al espejo y esta se le vio un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.  
Vi rasco su nuca, evitó el contacto visual con la castaña -vale vamos Cait-  
En el camino Caitlyn le hizo el comentario acerca de lo que pasó en el baño.  
-Vi ¿en que estabas pensando cuando estabas viéndome tan atenta? ¿Eh?-  
-¿Yo? Vaina... pensaba en que ahora soy tu perrito guardián-  
El ojos verdes anarcó una ceja-No necesito que me cuides en la Academia, estoy bien-  
-aquí es el lugar más peligroso, los chicos andan muy alborotado últimamente, me autodenomino, tu escolta personal-  
mientras no golpees a nadie. todo bien-  
-¡Si jefa!-  
 **En la tarde**

Caitlyn estaba ansiosa, fue caminando al lugar en donde empezarían las clases de tiro, para su sorpresa entró a una cancha enorme, lleno de dianas, arcos y flechas, de diferentes formas y tamaños.  
Allí se encontró con el chico peli blanco de la mañana, estaba vestido con una sudadera color rojo que lo diferenciaba, el chico de último año era el encargado de lidiar con los recién llegados al club. Caitlyn se le acercó con cautela y este se sorprendió al verla, con una gran sonrisa le dio la bienvenida.  
-Chica, ¡viniste! Me alegra que estés aquí-  
-Gracias-  
El chico agarró su mano derecha y la besó -Discúlpame, por los apuros no me había presentado, Varus a su servicio-  
Caitlyn quitó su mano de las del joven y se dedicó a decir sólo un -gracias- trató de evitar hacer una mueca por el disgusto del beso en el dorso de su mano.  
Varus llevó a Caitlyn por toda la zona para familiarizarnos un poco, la ubicó al frente de una diana no muy lejos y le pasó un arco de práctica, la chica lo agarró al revés y veia el objeto con mucha confusión, era cierto que nunca había si quiera tocado uno de esos.  
Varus tapó su boca para que no se notara su risa. -Bien bien, esto será difícil al principio, pero te acostumbraras. Tengo aún unas cosas que organizar, pero te dejaré con una de las mejores arqueras, Chao preciosa-  
Caitlyn fingió un gesto alegre y decente, estaba aliviada de que se fuera ya que para ella el ya estaba siendo un poco intenso. Al poco tiempo llegó la mujer, la castaña estaba sorprendida, era la chica que horas antes estaba en el baño reprochándole a la que presumiblemente era su pareja y que se veía muy derrumbada en ese momento. Se veía bastante fría y un poco cortante al hablar. Dio su nombre, denominado Ashe y que sería su tutora por las primeras clases ya que el profesor se ausentó.  
-Ok mira, primero, tienes el arco al revés y las flechas no se agarran de esa manera, puedes hacerte daño si las coges así- Ashe se ubicó a un costado de Caitlyn, se puso en posición, agarró su arco deportivo y la flecha en el. El disparo fue rápido y preciso, el centro era su objetivo.  
-Así se hace, ahora inténtalo tú-  
-Si...a ver- Caitlyn apuntó, cerró su ojo izquierdo para tener más precisión y soltó la flecha, la flecha dio en la primera franja roja de la diana.  
La castaña de quejó.  
-Bien tiro Caitlyn, para ser tu primera vez estuvo bien-Ashe de sorprendió y dejó ver en su rostro una señal de alegría. caminó hasta estar contra la espalda de la piltoviana, -Vamos con algo que te ayudará a mejorar la puntería, hazte en posición de disparo Cait- Caitlyn atendió a la orden, mientras la peli blanco se pegó un poco más a la castaña, con mucha decencia y respetando su espacio personal, puso su pie izquierdo entre las piernas de Caitlyn uno arrastró un poco para adelante llevándose el de su aprendiz con el haciéndole perder el equilibro, Ashe la tomó del pecho para que no cayera y la devolvió a su posición inicial.  
-¡wow!-gritó la castaña.  
-Tu postura no era la correcta- Dicho esto Ashe pidió a Caitlyn que volviera a apuntar, procedió a agarrar su brazo derecho por la sección del codo indicándole que no subiera. - sabes que al disparar una flecha está toma un ángulo dependiendo de cuánto tiemples la cuerda, si la tiemplas lo suficiente el ángulo es más llano, y nunca apuntes totalmente al centro, desvíate un poquito para arriba, respira hondo y...dispara- el tiro esta vez dio en el borde del círculo del centro, ambas chicas se pusieron muy felices, Caitlyn y Ashe estaban saltando para terminar abrazadas, Ashe de dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la soltó al instante, ella se disculpó y volvió a poner su cara indiferente como si nada hubiera pasado.  
La castaña estaba extrañada ante su actitud y preguntó por qué lo hizo si se veía tan feliz como ella por el bien tiro. La ojo clara respondió con un simple -me emocioné pero no volver a pasar, lo siento-  
Caitlyn trató de tranquilizarla - No veo problema de hacer eso, somos amigas ahora, los abrazos no dañan a nadie-  
-Pues sí, es sólo que a la única que le permitía abrazarme era...bueno no importa. -Su rostro se tornó más melancólico y se comenzó a derrumbar poco a poco, necesitaba respirar y estar sola un momento-Ponte a practicar Caitlyn, regresó al rato- Ashe salió de la vista de la oji verde, se sentó en una banca, puso los codos en las piernas y sus manos en los laterales de la cabeza, comenzó llorar en silencio. En ese momento llegó Vi quien vio a Ashe en la banca. Ella se le acercó a la frieljoriana. -Ashe ¿has visto a Caitlyn?- Ella no quería que la viera llorar así que no alzó la cabeza, solo indicó con su dedo pulgar detrás de ella. Vi continúo caminando a donde le dijo la chica, cuando Vi ya estaba cerca de Ashe, puso su mano en la cabeza y le revolcó el cabello. -oye Ash, te diré algo. No tomes decisiones apresuradas, Katarina está igual que tú en este momento- la mujer de cabello blanco estaba sorprendida ante aquel comentario, levantó la cabeza y la vio acercándose a Caitlyn, sus palabras puede que tengan algo de verdad. Se quedó sentada ahí, pero sin tapar su rostro y secó sus lágrimas.

Vi se acercó por detrás a Caitlyn quien aún seguía practicando, la abrazó desde la espalda, cubrió su rostro en el cabello de la castaña, Caitlyn exaltada había soltado todo lo que tenía en las manos, sintió el aroma del perfume de Vi y se tranquilizó. La oji verde se volteó quedando frente a frente de la mujer de ojos celeste.  
-¡Vi! ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-salí de entrenar antes así que vine a buscarte, además hoy hay un maratón de Star wars y no quiero perdérmelo, vamos a tu casa-  
-pero la clase aún no termina-  
-por hoy si- Vi agarró a Caitlyn y la cargó estilo princesa y se fue caminando.  
-¡hee !- ¿¡que te dio!?-  
-Te llevaré a tu casa cargada, pues que más-  
\- bájame tía-Exclamó mientras hacía pataleta encima de la peli rosa-  
-Nope-  
VI dejó de caminar y comenzó a correr, en el camino se toparon con Ashe y Vi le gritó sin dejar de correr -¡Fin de la clase!-

( ^ ) vale espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Sólo quería escribir algo diferente al capítulo 8 que anda en proceso. Escribir vainitas como Caitlyn conoce a los diferentes estudiantes y sus situaciones...pues nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3


	9. Chapter 8 Huidas,nieve y una sonrisa más

Los zapatos gastados de la chica iban como el rayo dirigiéndose al salón de clase, ella sabía que su hermana estaba corriendo peligro por lo que había visto un rato antes y ahora se encontraba Vi en una carrera contra el tiempo. Llegado al aula de clase donde menos de la mitad de la clase se encontraba dentro por lo temprano que aún era, estaba Jinx ensimismada en sus cosas, poniendo chinches en el asiento del profesor. La pelirrosa trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras se dirigía a la mujer de ojos escarlata.  
Vi la agarró de los hombros y la miró con seriedad -Jinx, ¡lo vi! Es...ta aquí-  
-¿Aquí? ¿Quién? -  
-No te ...Hagas la ...Pendeja, tu sabes... de quién hablo- Dijo tratando de controlar su respiración.  
\- Espera, ¿ese "alguien" es peli blanco? -  
-ajam-  
-¿Y tan morocho como Lucian?-  
-ajam-  
En aquel instante la desquiciada joven de sonrisa caótica, transformada ahora en un gesto de temor y desesperación.

De pronto en la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de estatura promedio que gritaba "Jinx" a diestra y siniestra hasta que la encontró, sus ojos marrones brillaban como una perla al verla, el se le abalanzó con todo el entusiasmo. Jinx se asustó y lo esquivó dejándolo caer de cara al suelo, no hubo tiempo para reír pues éste tal gato se levantó tan rápido como cayó y se fue a perseguir a la peli azul que había salido corriendo y haciendo un gran alboroto en el camino.

Vi sabía del disgusto que le producía Ekko a su hermana puesto que desde que estaban en el jardín de niños en Zaun, Ekko ha estado enamorado de Jinx pero ella no le ha correspondido mas eso no fue obstáculo, terco como mula no se rindió nunca, no hasta llegar a su cometido, tener el corazón de su amada. Jinx por el otro lado es bastante esquiva en cuanto al tema del amor, ya que no le interesa en lo más mínimo, por tal motivo llegó a odiar a Ekko por su intensidad, Jinx no duda en buscar algún escondite para no tener que soportar al chico de ojos marrón hablándole de cursilerías. Cuando su familia se mudó a Noxus dio por hecho que no tendría que lidiar con esa puntilla en el zapato otra vez, pero el infierno volvió para su desdicha.

Un rato más tarde iba llegando La bella piltoviana que se le habían pegado las cobijas por la resaca de la noche de películas en casa de Leona el día anterior.  
Caitlyn abrió con desgana la puerta y no le faltó un pie para entrar sino la cara, Jinx que seguía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, no vio a Caitlyn que estaba delante suyo, llevándosela consigo, la peli azul se levantó rápido y se fue hasta un costado del salón para abrir una ventana, ignorando completamente a la Castaña que seguía en el suelo.

-P**a se trabó, ¡ayudenme a abrir esta cosa! - se escuchaba de fondo.

Mas la peli rosa si notó a Caitlyn en el suelo, debía ayudarla. Al llegar con ella, se arrodilló y le ofreció su mano siendo está bien recibida, Caitlyn estaba algo confundida pues desde la semana pasada la tatuada no cruzaba palabra con ella, pensó que tal vez ya se le había pasado su berrinche.  
-Gracias este... ¿Ya se te pasó tu capricho con Annie?- Dijo intentando sonar sería, estaba a la expectativa ante cualquier cosa.  
-Mmm no sé a qué te refieres Cupcake- Contestó mientras se levantaba rápidamente evadiendo la pregunta de Caitlyn.

Al escuchar aquel apodo tan particular que Vi le había dado, pudo asegurar que ya no estaba molesta con ella, pero tenía muy claro que Vi no era una chica que supiera aceptar sus errores. Caitlyn sonrió.  
-Bueno, supongo que tú Annie no estaba aquí para ayudarte así que la suplí por un momento, eso es todo-  
-Si claro ahora te creo, se te fue un poco la mano aquel día, admítelo-  
Vi se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo su posición, pero la mirada de "te lo dije" la hicieron caer.  
La de los ojos celestes hizo un bufido y luego movió su flequillo con un soplido proveniente de su boca.  
-Maldicion no puedo resistirme ante tu mirada- susurró. Caitlyn no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el comentario.

Vi estuvo por decir "lo admito" pero no pudo pasar de la primera palabra no porque no tuviese la intención de decirlo, sino porque fue interrumpida por un grito de fondo que se escuchó desde el pasillo.  
-¡Te encontré!- el joven peli blanco entró al lugar jadeando y con una liga color rojo de una de las trenzas de Jinx en las manos. Jinx aún no lograba abrir la ventana y su desesperación aumentaba con base el anterior mencionado caminaba. Mágicamente la ventana se abrió y Jinx estaba ya con medio cuerpo fuera del edificio (tener en cuenta que el salón queda en el segundo piso) cuando llegó el profesor Heimerdinguer con paso firme aquel ser de pequeña estatura se acercó a Ekko y de un salto lo agarró de la oreja.  
-Señor Ekko, tengo entendido que el timbre sonó hace unos minutos y usted no está en su salón, pido encarecidamente que desaloje él aula de clase-Decía Heimerdinguer mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con el joven de la cresta de gallo que solo se quejaba.

Su rostro lo decía todo, la emoción que que le entró al escuchar esas tres palabras "en su salón" fue suficiente para alegrarle el día.

Vi agarró a Jinx del hombro -Oye chica, disimula tu sonrisa un poco-

la peli-azul entre carcajadas fue hasta Heimer, y le agradeció dándole la mano y casi arrancandosela por la fuerza de su acción, Jinx recordó las chinches que había colocado anteriormente en la silla, con disimulo las retiró y las guardó en el bolsillo de su falda. susurró algo que el profesor no pudo escuchar.

-Solo por eso te salvaste de no poder sentarte en una semana enanito jijii-

Caitlyn con la duda de escuchar los que le interrumpieron a Vi volvió a preguntarle, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada y regresó a su asiento.

(=u=)

El horario de clases terminó sus primeros dos bloques y el bien merecido descanso para los maestros y estudiantes era ya necesario, en el salón de primer año donde 1-A iban saliendo como cabras desbocadas pues había hamburguesa con pudin de chocolate en la cafetería, Jinx también quería ir a atragantase con una de ellas sin embargo no se movió de su asiento. la castaña vio a la chica peli-azul aun pegada al escritorio y se acercó a preguntarle que le pasaba, la chica de ojos escarlata respondió que quería evitar encontrarse con alguien que seguramente se encontraría allí. Caitlyn recordó al joven de cabello blanco y rapado a los lados por el cual Jinx escapaba en la mañana.

-Mmmm ya veo, ¿te gustaría que te trajera algo?-

la peli-azul sin dudarlo dijo que si y que fuera corriendo antes de que se acabara toda la comida, acto seguido Jinx empujó a Caitlyn fuera del salón y cerró la puerta, Caitlyn se dirigió a paso ligero a la cafetería allí encontró el mayor caos en la academia, la fila era enorme y avanzaba unos pasos cada cierto tiempo, ella estaba asombrada por ver tal mar de cabezas reunidas en un solo lugar, la chica estaba por hacer la fila hasta que encontró a una montaña de hamburguesas andante que se dirigía hacia ella, detrás suyo se escuchó: -Hey cupcake ¿quieres comer conmigo? tengo suficiente para ambas.-

-¿Vi eres tu? vaya...este yo no suelo comer tanto, venía a comprarle algo a Jinx porque no quiere venir por ella misma, dice que trata de evitar a alguien-

-Ella se lo pierde vamos,Diana tiene una mesa apartada para nosotras-

-Vi, es tu hermana-

-Una que quiere perderse de la lluvia de hamburguesas-

-con una bastará- Caitlyn miró a Vi por un costado para que esta viera su cara de perrito, Vi puede ser algo blanda cuando se trata de una carita de perro provenida de Caitlyn.

-AAAgg vale ten- Vi le entregó como pudo una de sus hamburguesas a Caitlyn.

-Gracias Vi vuelvo enseguida- Dicho esto la castaña se fue caminando para encontrarse de nuevo con Jinx.

 _En una mesa continua a donde la piltoviana y la tatuada se encontraban hablando estaban un par de chicos hablando de lo bien que se veia Caitlyn, su hermoso y largo cabello que se meneaba con su elegante caminnar, su perfume los enloquecía. No eran los únicos que hablaban de esa manera de la piltoviana ya muchos hombres la tenian en la mira, su popularidad habia aumentado en poco tiempo sin darse cuenta. probeniente del mismo pasillo una chica provocativa de ojos rasgados y cabello trenzado se acercó a aquella mesa de hombres que la ignoraban por completo._

 _-Hola chicos, ¿me podrian comprar uno de esos bocadillos? la fila esta un poco larga para una chica tan delicada como yo-_

 _Los chicos seguían hablando entre ellos mientras miraban el pasillo por el cual iba la castaña, harta de que se hicieran los desatendidos con ella comenzo a chasquearles los dedos en la cara para que le pusieran atención y en efeco._

 _-Ey les estoy hablando, quiero que unos de ustedes haga la fila por mi y me compre algo de comer-_

 _\- ¿Que te pasa Ahri? ni que fueramos tus esclavos, para eso tienes esas piernas- Dijo el más alto de ellos_

 _-Si Caitlyn me lo pidiera con gusto lo haria-interrumpió otro que estaba a su lado_

 _-Tienes razón- Contestó el chico obeso que estaba en frente de los otros dos-_

 _Ahri indignada les dijo hasta de que se iban a morir y se fue de la mesa en la que estaban los muchacos estaban. -Que les pasa a esos malditos, todos moririan por que les hablara y vienen estos y me ignoran- Ahri hizo el típico grito de la chica odiosa en películas de Disney cuando todo le sale mal mientras daba un pisotón al suelo. La mujer de aspecto agraciado recordó los comentarios de los otros chicos acerca de Caitlyn, Ahri estaba molesta y la culpó a ella de que ahora la ignoren, juró que iba a hacerle un pequeño escarmiento solo para que aprendiera a quedarse en su lugar. Acto seguido Ahri arremetió a donde estaba Vi a punto de comerse la primera hamburguesa y se la quitó de las manos sin decir más nada._

Vi se paró de inmediato y en voz alta y gruesa por la papita que tenía en la garganta -¡Pero que mierda!- Diana enseguida intervino y le habló fuerte para que la peli rosa le escuchara agarrándola de la muñeca para que no se fuera de la mesa. -Vi ya déjala, todavía tienes cinco hamburguesas para ti sola sin contar las porciones de papas que robaste y el pudin de chocolate que escondiste en la montaña de hamburguesas-

Vi refunfuñó - Ok ok ya entendí abuelita,-suspiró- Cielos creo que estoy así por lo del torneo de boxeo de la próxima semana, sé que ganaré pero igual el estrés sigue presente- Dijo ya más tranquila dándole un mordisco a su comida al final.

-Supongo que eso de dar golpes se te vino a la cabeza-

-Quizá- Vi continuó comiéndose sus papitas con kétchup hasta que vio el collar que tenía Diana en el cuello, un regalo que Leona le había hecho hace ya algunos días. La peli rosa paró de comer y comenzó a hablar con la chica de cabello plateado.

-Mmm Di, ¿crees que puedas darme un consejo?-

-Depende para que sea-

-Mmmm verás, creo que he sido un poco animal durante el ultimo mes y que gracias a mi temperamento he tenido algunas discusiones con Cupcake-

-Ya veo por donde va esto-

-y bueno quería hacer algo para compensar los errores que cometí, ya sabes. Un regalo-

-Un regalo, vaya emmm busca algo que le guste. No sé, chocolates o un peluche-

Vi y Diana se quedaron pensando un momento. Los pasos agigantados de la mirena se escucharon desde la entrada, llegado a la mesa la chica agarró a Diana del cuello dandole un extraño abrazo palmerita, tan fuerte que la fejaba sin aire. Diana luchaba por respirar un poco.  
-Leo...ya basta-

Mientras tanto la peli rosa se reía con mucho furor por el acto entre ambas chicas, en eso las mangas del saco de la del cabello plateado se remangaron dejando ver unos hermosos brazaletes trenzados color plata, su brillo deslumbró la vista de la peli rosa y una brillante idea se le ocurrió a la mujer de ojos celeste. Vi no había notado cuanto tiempo había estado sonriendo y mirando al infinito, Diana y Leona la observaban con atención mientras una tercera chica trataba de hacerla tocar el suelo de nuevo, era Caitlyn que había llegado al lugar no hace mucho tiempo.

Chasqueaba sus dedos en frente del rostro de Vi pero esta no reaccionaba, trató de darle a cachetadas pero tampoco funcionaba así que Leona intervino con una acción y empujó a Caitlyn encima de Vi, Leo solo dijo -Ups- la castaña descendió hasta tocar el calido cuerpo de la boxeadora y sus labios acariciaron suavemente su mejilla.

Vi despertó al instante encontrándose en el paraiso, los penetrantes ojos verdes de la castaña la hicieron delirar como nunca, sus mejillas tan rojas como dos rubíes acampañaron sus nervios que la dejaron sin habla. Caitlyn se repuso y con el rostro blanco del panico dijo entrecortada  
-Eh Vi lo siento yo no quería hacerlo, me empujaron, yo...- ㈸1

Vi silenció a Caitlyn poniendo su dedo indice en los labios de la piltoviana, Vi solo pronunció una palabra que contenía todo lo que sentía con una sonrisa timida.  
V:-Gracias-  
Leona la caga momentos contestó en forma de burla -De nada pelo chicle-  
Diana golpeó el estómago de la morena con su codo callandola así de ésta manera, Vi apartó la mirada de Caitlyn, la mesa tambaleó ante el golpe que le dio Vi para llamar la atención de Diana.  
V:-¡Diana ya sé que hacer! Gracias-  
Diana confundida respondió -¿De nada?-  
De la misma manera la morena intervino. -¿Que cosa?-  
Diana ya había captado la idea, así que persuadio a Leona. -Nada importante corazón mmm ¿ya viste el delicioso pudin de chocolate que están vendiendo hoy?-  
-Si es verdad está delicioso- Dijo Vi siguiendole el juego. Pero Caitlyn la detective nunca se queda atrás. -Vi, ¿que sucede? Sabes que no puedes esconderme nada-

V:-puff sabes que yo no te escondo nada, ¿por que lo haría?- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila. Caitlyn aún no se comía el cuento, de la forma más sería en que su rostro podía formar, se acercó de nuevo a la pelirosa para ver detenidamente sus ojos, ella sabe que la forma más sensilla de saber si alguien miente es observar los ojos del sospechoso y entre más cerca más efectiva es la deducción.  
Su respiración era agitada pero la disimulaba dejandi de hacerlo para que no notara que estaba nerviosa -Oye si quieres besarme hazlo de una vez, si me miras de esa manera me pierdo- Dijo tratandola de persuadir  
C:-No jodas- la castaña perdió la concertación y se alejó de Vi.  
V:-Ven aquí...-  
Las targonianas, se miraron entre ellas, algo extrañadas por la insinuación de Vi.

Leona tenía una sonrisa picara en el rostro, junto con Diana se quedaron viendo como sus amigas seguian con sus extrañesas. Luego comenzaron a susurrar.  
-¿Sabes que les pasa?- preguntó Diana  
L:-Creo que Vi Quiere culiar-  
D:, siempre que se ven parece que se comen con la mirada-  
L:-No eres la unica que lo ha notado-  
D:-¿Crees que lo sepan?-  
L:- ¿que cosa?  
D: Que se gustan entre sí-  
L: Eso lo averiguaré, no lo dudes-  
L: Seremos las doctoras corazón. ¡Chocalas corazón!-  
Diana rió y chocó los cinco con la castaña -Tan boba- dijo entre risas.

 _Mientras en una mesa cercana al de las tortas se encontraba Ahri que escuchaba la conversación con atención, en su cabeza planeaba el plan perfecto para darle un pequeño scarmiento a Caitlyn, en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola._  
 _-Así que te gusta la busca pleitos eh... que picarona me saliste Caitlyn-_

De entre la multitud salió Ashe, llevaba una bandeja con una ensalada de fruta y una leche achocolatada, estaba muy emocionada, caminaba a paso ligero de un lado para otro, hasta que las encontró, las cuatro chicas aun seguían en en su cuento.  
Ashe corrió un asiento y se sentó junto a leona, acomodó su bandeja y saludó a las chicas, Leona se asustó de su precencia en primera estancia ya que al verla de re ojo parecia un espanto por su tes blanquecina, el resto de ellas la saludaron de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho. Todas caminaron de tema para integrar a Ashe un poco en la conversación, luego de un rato de hablar de cosas mundanas y que de vez en cuando hubiera unas pausas incómodas donde todas quedaban en silencio y las targonianas miraban a la peli rosa y a la castaña y luego se miraban entre ellas para terminar riendose, la reina de hielo no entendía lo que pasaba mas no tenía intención de hacerlo.

D: Supongo que es cierto  
C:Pero si el hielo se derrite ¿como se supone que vivan los pingüinos?  
V: yo adoptaria uno en ese caso, le colocaría un cubo de hielo en la bañera y ya está.-  
L: ¿como te bañas entonces si el pingüino está en la bañera?-  
V: pues me baño con el. Dah-  
A: Vi, te congelarás antes de salir de nuevo de la ducha. Oigan, cambiando del pingüino de Vi ¿van a hacer algo este fin de semana? Ya que voy a ir de viaje a Frieldjorl a visitar a mi tío, quería saber si quieren ir de paseo a mi casa-  
V-¿Todo el fin de semana?  
A: supongo que si pues el viaje es largo y hay que aprovechar un poco el paseo, vamos solo serán dos días-  
Las tres chicas aceptaron al instante  
Ashe estaba contenta por la respuesta de las chicas -Que les parece ir en el tren de la tarde, es el más cercano, el otro es en la mañana-  
D:-Me parece bien.  
L:- Si Di dice que va, yo igual-  
C:- hace mucho que no voy a frieljorl, será divertido.- Caitlyn pasó a ver a Vi quien no decía nada y solo se hacía la indiferente.  
C: Vi...¿No irás?- preguntó  
Vi lo dudó por un momento -Si, me gustaría pero... Tengo que hacer algo antes-  
A: Eso es un si.  
V:- en un tal vez.  
Leona agarró a Vi de gancho por el cuello alejandola de esta forma de las otras chicas para que no las escucharan y dijo en voz baja -Como se te ocurre perder ésta oportunidad-  
V:- emmm Leo me confundes-  
L:- Mija a mi no me vengas con vainas como esas, sé bien que te quieres garchar a Caitlyn.-  
L: Osea piensa mujer, estaremos el fin de semana en una ciudad llena de nieve y bosques de pinos, que mejor que eso para una caminata o un lugar...más romántico-

V:- De que estas hablan... espera ¿como sabes eso?- alzó la voz y las demás la escucharon, Leona volteó a verlas y les hizo una mueca e hizo una distracción.  
L: Cebolla, Vi odia la cebolla y encontró eso en la hamburguesa, que tragedia ¿no?- y regresó a su posición.  
L: Yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí ¿ok? Diana me contó lo del regalo y creo que el mejor ambiente para darselo es ahí ¿No crees?-

Vi cedió ante Leona quien aún la tenía acorralada al otro lado de la mesa, asintió con la cabeza.  
V:- Pues si pero... ¿que tal si no me acepta?, Que tal si se aleja de mi, ¿que tal si se rie de mi cuando se lo diga...Quedaré como tonta si me rechaza-  
La doctora corazón uno se palmó la cara y susurró -Ya te pasas de pendeja Vi, solo diré que... cabe la posibilidad de que Caitlyn esté interesada en alguien...- Luego de decir esto Leona la soltó a Vi y se paró del asiento, agarró una papa frita y salió caminando de la cafetería velozmente sin antes aclarar que debía terminar una tarea de quimica y que las vería luego.

La peli-rosa se quedó viendo como Leona se iba mientras decodificaba cada palabra que la morena acababa de decir.

Luego de pasar por su segundo lag mental del día dijo a las chicas con un tono decidido y fuerte.  
-¿Saben que? Si iré a casa de Ashe.-  
Ashe se alegró al oir eso -Fantastico, ahora si estamos completas-  
C- Me alegra que decidieras ir, Vi-  
V: Solo lo hago por que quiero asegurarme de algo.- Dijo mirandola a los ojos.  
D: ¿Asegurarte de que haya suficiente comida como para llenar tu estomago?  
V: wow wow wow No exageres, eso es imposible (...)-

- _La casa de Ashe eh... creo que ya tengo mi plan de fin de semana- Ahri de inmediato llamó a su padre ricachón *¿papi? Me quedaré en casa de Sona el fin de semana... si la muda tetona esa... como sea no me esperes estos dos días... si, no violaré a nadie, lo prometo... aja chau chau*_

(*_*)

Las clases habían terminado, el tren estaba por llegar y las cuatro chicas ya estaban ahí paradas esperando a que las puertas se abrieran para poder ingresar. Ashe, Caitlyn, Diana y Leona concretamente.  
Las chicas venidas del monte targon se sentaron en una banca mientras que Caitlyn se quedó parada chateando por celular con Vi que aún no llegaba a la estación.  
A: Vi está tardando, el tren no demora pero tampoco espera, dile que venga rapido.-  
C: ¿que crees que hago?- dijo sin despegar la cara de la pantalla esperando que la peli- rosa respondiera.-

[6:16 PM] Caitlyn: Vi, ¿Donde estas? *visto*  
[6:17PM] Caitlyn: No me ignores! ㈶4Sé que viste el mensaje. *visto*  
[6:17PM] Caitlyn: tía enserio, como me dejes otro visto no te perdonaré!㈶5㈶5 *Visto*  
[6:20PM] Vi: si si ya voy en camino, escribir mientras corres es toda una odisea ㈶7 no me odies pls.  
[6:21PM] Caitlyn: por hoy te salvas ps pero apurate, has que esas piernas tonificadas sirvan de algo! Escucho el tren a lo lejos.  
[6:21PM] Vi: fuck ㈷6  
[6:21PM] Caitlyn: que pase  
[6:22PM] Caitlyn: pasó?* *visto*  
[6:25PM] Caitlyn: ignorada...㈶5㈶5㈶5 *enviado*

 **Una hora Antes**

Vi jugaba con su cabello mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad buscando una tienda de joyas. Su paso era apresurado y su respiración era irregular, había estado corriendo durante un rato ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde, Jinx la distrajo por media hora haciendola ir de un lado a otro para buscarle algunos quimicos.

V: ¿Donde está? Aggg se me está haciendo re tarde, ¡me dejará el tren!- la oji azul luego de caminar por una cuadra encontró lo que buscaba, la tienda era lujosa y brillaba de tanto oro y plata que aseguraba. Entró al recinto, la chica que atendía en el mostrador se le acercó de manera arisca pues le molestaba la manera en la cual andaba vestida, la sudada mujer le fue indiferente ante la actitud de la mujer y le preguntó. -Necesito un par de brazaletes ¿Que puedes mostrarme?-  
Mx: Buenas tardes... emm bienvenida a Joyas Jonias, no puedo mostrarte nada niña, ¿donde están tus padres?-  
V: ¿cree que necesito a mis padres para venir a comprar un par de brazaletes? O es que piensa que voy a robarle algo- Vi fruncio el ceño de forma intimidante y dio un paso más adelante hacía la mujer entaconada, ésta se asustó y retrocedió.

Mx: Emmm... no claro que no, dame un minuto y voy a buscarlos- la mujer apresurada fue a los estantes, abrió los gabinetes y llegó con algunos modelos.

Vi estaba facinada con lo que veía , la vendedora trajo consigo un par de estos. Uno de ellos era ancho y delgado, tenía un tono opaco, así como el bronce, llevaba una piedra grande en el centro color turquí y unos decorados barrocos, éste era bonito pero no la terminó de convencer. Otro era como una manilla, más angosta que la anterior, bañada en oro según la vendedora, poseía una única piedra roja y brillante, ésta le gustó un poco más pero no lo suficiente. Luego de un rato de ver los modelos y de no escojer ninguno, Vi se deparó del mostrador y se dirigió al estante de la ventana.

La mujer ya estaba harta de bajarle todo de los estantes para que no escogiera nada, estaba a punto de hecharla. hasta que la mujer de ojos azules le gritó desde el otro lado de la tienda.

-Oye tía, ¿puedes sacar esto?-  
La mujer estaba asombrada de lo que señalaba la chica.

Mx: ¿Estas segura de eso? Eso no creo que esté a tu alcance pequeña-  
V: acaba de decirme pequeña... mire abuela, tengo dinero, si no no estaría aquí. Ahora dejeme ver esos brazaletes-  
Mx: ¿Si quiera sabes cuanto cuestan?  
V: Eso es lo de menos.

La mujer trajo los brazaletes, estaban en una caja el doble de grande que la palma de una mano, eran delgados pero gruesos, hechos de plata y tenían forma de trenza, en el centro había una parte plana que traía una piedrecilla incrustada, uno de ellos traía una esmeralda y la otra un zafiro rosa muy raro.

Al tener en sus manos aquellos objetos la dejaron enamorada, al momento alzó la cabeza y miró a la vieja muy decidida.  
-Los quiero-

Mx: ¡Por Dios no me hagas perder el tiempo niña! Vete de aquí ya me harté de esto-  
V:- ya le dije que tengo plata, no me tome a la ligera, quiero las manillas con todo y caja he-  
Mx: Niña indolente ya me hiciste perder mucho tiempo y estas joyas cuestan dosmil quinientos dolares...  
La vendedora se quedó boquiabierta al ver que la peli-rosa se rio y sacó de su maleta de viaje una bolsa bastante grande, un monedero de cerdito en porcelana, de su pantalón sacó la billetera, de sus demás bolsillos unos centavos y una goma de mascar.

V: en la billetera tengo quinientos dolares, en la bolsa que estaba debajo del colchón hay mil quinientos y en el monedero hay quinientos más los centavos y la goma de mascar es un regalo ¿suficiente?-

La vendedora estaba muda -e emm bu bueno si ¿pero co como conseguiste tanto dinero?-  
V: Apuestas, trabajos y de vez en cuando pedir algunos dolares a mi padre, usted sabe-

La amargada vendedora cangeo y entregó los brazaletes, Vi guardó la caja en su mochila y salió corriendo directo a la estación sin antes mostrarle el dedo medio a la señora.

Vi refunfuñaba por la demora y que sabía que estaba llegando tarde y posiblemente el tren ya estaría en la estación de pronto un sonó su celular, eran mensages de Caitlyn.  
Vi seguía corriendo pero ahora escribía mientras lo hacía para no perder el ritmo.  
[6:21PM] Diosa bella divina de la life: Fuck ㈷6  
Vi estaba por escribir otro mensaje pero su celular cayó al asfalto antes de hacerlo, no tropezó, no fue empujada, fue un grito que la desconcentró haciendola lanzar el telefono.  
-¡Vi! Que raro es verte por aquí, ¿y esa maleta? ¿Acaso te vas de viaje she hulk?- dijo una voz de mujer reconocida. Vi recogió su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo, miró a la chica algo extrañada.  
V:-kata, si se daña mi celular tu lo pagas eh-  
K: Tu lo tiraste, no yo-  
V:- como sea, no tengo tiempo para discusiones ahora. Chao-  
Katarina agarró la maleta de Vi cosa que la hizo retroceder y al mismo tiempo casi ahorcar.  
K: ¿A donde dices que vas de viaje chiclosa?-  
V: Voy a casa de Ashe y creo que se me está pasando el tren- la peli rosa comenzó a correr y katarina hizo lo mismo.  
K: ¿como que a casa de Ashe? No necesitas un tren para llegar a ella.  
V: me refiero a la de su ciudad natal, pendeja-  
K: yo quiero ir-  
V: no tienes ropa-  
K: ¿Caitlyn va?-  
V: Si.  
K: Perfecto ya tengo ropa, ¿ves? Voy a ir-  
V: No fuiste invitada, no jodas-  
K: No necesito invitación, soy el alma de la fiesta.- Katarina paró de hablar por un momento- oye...¿eso que escucho es el pito del tren? ¡Corre que ya está que se va!- Dijo Katarina apurando más el paso.

-0-

Caitlyn ya estaba más que angustiada, el tren estaba ya sonando su pito y los vigilantes estaban organizando en sus puestos a los viajeros, la castaña miraba por la ventana, miraba su celular, pero no había mensaje alguno.

Ashe se recostó en la puerta del tren a ver si encontraba a la pelirosa y vaya que se sorprendió cuanfo la encontró. Ashe alzó el brazo y lo meneó hasta que la pelirosa la vio, hecho esto, entró de nuevo a aquel transporte ferroviario y se sentó en el aciento frente al de Caitlyn.

La castaña vio a Ashe actuar de manera extraña, casi molesta.  
C:Ashe ¿estas bien?  
A:De maravilla- Contestó sarcastica.  
C: ¿encontraste a Vi?  
A: ¿que si la encontré? O claro que lo hice y deberías ver con quien vino a hacerle compañía.  
C:Al grano Ash- Dijo con un tono más serio que el anterior.  
La mujer de la tierra del eterno invierno dijo simplemente.  
-Mi ex está de camino con ella-  
Caitlyn abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida. ¿pero que hace Vi con Katarina?  
A: y yo que voy a saber, no quiero hablar con ella y menos ahora- Dijo mirando por la ventana con el rostro de escopeta a las dos chicas que se acercaban rapidamente. Una voz amiga desconcentró a la chica peliblanca, era Leona que traía una enorme cantidad de comida en las manos junto con Diana que estaba atras suyo.

L:Con permiso viejas voy a pasar, esta comida está buenisima ademas de que esta gratis.

D: Yo traje unas ensaladas de frutas y algunos chocolates.

L:Yo un pie de manzana entero y un lomo de cerdo en mis pantalones,.Diana y Leona alegres dijeron al tiempo -¡que mejor que eso!- Ashe agregó -guarden eso que capaz e invocan a Vi-

De la nada apareció Vi gritando desde la puerta -¡comida!- y todas comenzaron a carcajear, a excepcion de Ashe que solo sonrió.

L: ¡Pinche maga! jajaja- se carcajeó

Vi siguó caminando a través del pasillo siguiendo en alboroto y el olor acomida, encontrandose con las cuatro chicas.

C: Vi, estaba muy preocupada, pense que no llegarias.

V: ¿yo faltar? por favor, me ofendes querida.

*El pito del tren sonó por ultima vez y las puertas se cerraron*

C: Es un alivio que estes aqui-

La chica de cabello rosa rió y se rascó la nuca. - Bien bien y como dice el dicho "dos por falta de una" traje a una chica que les alegrará el día- de su espalda se asomó la mujer de cabello escarlata con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

K:Hola tortas, vengo a hacerles compañia- Dijo mirando a Ashe que la ignoraba por completo.

D:Hola, Kata...

L:¿como que torta?

k:Con cariño- lanzó un beso a Leona, cosa que le causo gracia.

Ashe con su rostro frio miró a la del cabello escarlata - ¿a que vienes?  
K: ¿que no es obvio? Vine a pasar tiempo con ustedes, este fin de semana sería muy aburrido sin mis amiguis presentes-  
D: de hecho casi no hablamos  
K: chito...-kata puso su dedo indice en sus labios.  
A: estamos bien acompañadas gracias, ahora vete.  
C: Ashe...el tren arrancó hace un momento, no creo que se pueda bajar ahora.  
L: podría arrojarla igual-  
C:¡No le des ideas!-  
A: arrojarla no es una opción...-  
K-gracias-  
A:pero te bajaras en la proxima estación y ya está.  
K: o vamos, no molestaré, soy como un gatito que solo observa y se queda callado en un rincón lamiendose sus patas. ¿si?- Katarina se acercó a Ashe e hizo aquel gesto del gato con botas cuando pide algo.

Ashe intento mantener su posición firme y sin sentimientos pero...como resistirse a esos ojos que una vez la miraron con cariño, era imposible para ella olvidar sus ojos verdes que brillaban al mirarla.  
A: está bien está bien puedes quedarte, pero sin nada de juegos.  
K:Vaaale-  
V: es un alivio, pensé que se armaria la de troya y todo por mi culpa. Como sea, disfrutemos el viaje mientras dure ¿no Cait?-  
C: por supuesto.  
Las seis chicas se acomodaron en sus asientos, Ashe en un puesto sola mientras que en el de enfrente se ubicó Vi al lado de Caitlyn y en la esquina Katarina que se hayaba bastante comoda a pesar de la estrechez del puesto, por ultimo las targonianas en el asiento de al lado.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que el tren comenzó a andar, las chicas estaban dormidas, el vieje era largo así que no había problema en hacerlo.

Vi despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada, su corazón palpitaba rapidamente y su temperatura la sofocaba. Miró adormilada a su alrededor meticulosamente y efectivamente había encontrado el problema, o bueno para ella no tanto. Caitlyn se había acomodado parcialmente en el cuerpo de Vi, tomandola así como una almohada, intentó mover su brazo pero este también sucumbió ante la castaña quién estaba profundamente dormida...o almenos eso aparentaba.

La peli-rosa la miró de arriba abajo, de verdad que se veía hermosa, pensó. Una leve sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, Vi aun estaba nerviosa lo que entorpecia sus movimientos, aún así no se detuvo y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar levemente su cabello con mucho esmero para no despertarla, gustaba mucho de tocar aquel sedoso y achocolatado cabello, por algún motivo eso la calmaba.

Poco a poco la peli-rosa se fue calmando, dejó caer su mano en la cabeza de la castaña con sus dedos entrelazados a su pelo,cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar...

Un momento después Caitlyn entreabrió los ojos percatandose de lo que había sentido no era un sueño o otra persona, sabiendo que aquello era tan cierto como que existencia de los poros, agarró el brazo de la chica con más fuerza abrazandolo causando presión, esto alertó a Vi, despertandola.

Caitlyn se hizo la dormida y se desprendió del brazo de ella, pero ya era demaciado tarde, Vi había notado ese gesto perfectamente cosa que le pareció bastante tierno de su parte.  
Vi, sin mucho cuidado agarró la nariz de Caitlyn mientras mantenía una sonrisa picara en sus labios, Caitlyn trataba de mantenerse inmovil pero llegó a un punto donde se quedó sin aire y tuvo que moverse y respirar hondo.  
V: ¿Despertaste bella durmiente?-  
C: Si vieras que si- Dijo sobandose la nariz.  
Caitlyn persuadio a Vi para que dejara de poner esa cara burlona que ya la irritaba -¿Por que estabas acariciando mi cabello?- dijo rapidamente.

Vi cambió su rostro a uno con una sonrisa nerviosa, la verdad ni ella sabía por que lo hizo. Estaba acorralada, no había lugar a donde ir así que optó por decir algo qué se asemejaba a la verdad -Es que vi tu cabello brillar por la luz de las lamparas a través de la ventana, se ve muy bonito así que..bueno...ya sabes, no quería incomodar si fue por eso que te desperté-  
C: o claro que no, de hecho eso me estaba haciendo dar sueño-  
V: ¿osea que no estabas dormida?  
C: noup, hacía frío y como mi sueter estaba enterrado entre la demás ropa pues no pude sacarlo, tu saco se ve bastante abrigado...solo intentaba calentarme un poco-  
Vi no cuestionó a la castaña pues a decir verdad el frio de Freljord ya comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente, sus manos se movieron rapidamente quitandose su abrigo y así como si nada se lo entregó a Caitlyn.  
C: espera ¿que haces? No, es tuyo.  
V: Tranquila puedo soportar el frío, soy como un oso polar con el pelo rosa- sonrió.  
Caitlyn no se esforzó mucho en devolverselo a razón de que si lo quería. Luego de ponerselo agachó su cabeza un poco pudiendo así percatarse del olor tan peculiar como lo es el perfume de Vi, ni muy dulce ni muy oloroso, algo tenue y con olor a coco era lo que se le hacía sentir esa loción, olor que a Caitlyn le fascinaba.  
-

Gracias-  
V: De nada- *Joder si que hace frío* Pensó.

Luego de eso quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Caitlyn dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana recostando su cabeza contra el vidrio. Vi procedio a recostarse en el amoblado asiento y a tratar de conciliar el sueño con el frío de la cabina. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Vi recordara algo importante. Llamó la atención de Caitlyn tocando su hombro.

V:Cupcake se me olvidó darte algo-  
Caitlyn apretó los labios con un toque de seriedad por el apodo respondiendo con un -¿Que cosa?-  
Vi no respondió, se paró de su asiento y sacó su mochila de la gabeta de arriba, metió una mano en la bolsa, escarbó por un sacó la cajita de cuero negra. Caitlyn estaba con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos, estaba anonadada, sus ojos no dejaban de ver esa cajita de aspecto lujoso, se dedicó a musitar unas suaves palabras mientras intentaba no hablar muy fuerte de la emoción que tenía -Vi eeh esto...que... ¿que es...?-  
V: Esto es la nueva presentación de alitas de pollo picantes que venden en el barrio jonio... nah como crees, abrelo y me cuentas. A ver si te gustan las alitas de pollo jonias si es que es pollo claro- dijo con un tono muy convincente.  
La castaña anarcó una ceja pero sin dejar la expectativa agarró la caja y la abrió lentamente. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las pulseras metalicas con y especialmente en las piedras que llevaban, estaba maravillada.

Vi notó el gesto de Caitlyn por lo que con su mano la posó suavemente en la boca de ella, estaba por gritar.

Entre balbuceos se logró entender -Cielos Vi, ¡son hermosos! No debiste...-  
lo demás se quedo a su imaginación ya que no entendió lo ultimo. Cuando estuvo más calmada, Vi quitó su mano de los labios de la castaña sin dejar de verla a los ojos expectante.  
V: Me alegra que te gustaran y claro que debía, necesitaba encontrar la manera de pedirte perdón por ser un orangután contigo...-  
Caitlyn cerró la caja y se abalanzó hacía Vi sin ningún aviso, rodeandola por el cuello abrazandola fuertemente, estando cerca a su oido le susurró. -Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver este tipo de cosas- paró un momento para tomar aire -no sé como pagartelo-

V: Cuando lo piense te digo- contestó juguetona. Caitlyn soltó una pequeña risa y se separó del calido cuerpo de Vi. Abrió la caja nuevamente, sacó los brazaletes y se los probó en ambas muñecas, la esmeralda combinaba con sus ojos y la piedra rosa le recordaba a una persona con un color de cabello muy peculiar.

Pasó unos cuantos segundos admirandolos, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y luego exaló tranquila, removió el brazalete de piedra verde y se lo entregó a Vi -A mi me encantan pero quiero algo con lo cual me recuerdes ¿que te parece si te comparto mi regalo? Así ambas tendremos algo para recordarnos la una de la otra, tu con la piedrecilla verde y yo con la de ese color rosa tan fuerte que tiene-

Vi estaba confundida pero no le negó la propuesta -no lo había visto de esta forma, me gusta-

Tomó el brazalete con la esmeralda y lo puso en su muñeca derecha.

/(* *)/

El pito del tren sonó tres veces avisando la llegada de este a la estación en la ciudad de Freljord, las seis chicas despertaron y se levantaron de sus sillas, agarraron sus maletas y bajaron del tren. Ashe salió de primera para buscar a su tío que prometió recogerlas una vez llegado a la ciudad.

En la acera de en frente se encontraba un hombre grande, de mas de dos metros con un cuerpo robusto, los rayos de luz de las lamparas reducían en la calva de el, y lo más caracteristico, un mostacho de color café que llevaba con mucho orgullo. Éste levantó su brazo agitandolo con fuerza y con una sonrisa que a duras penas se dejaba ver debajo del bigote que decía -¡Mi terroncito de azucar, Braum está por aquí!

Ashe emocionada fue corriendo a asaludar a Braum su tío, ambos se dieron un caluroso abrazo, luego de esto el hombre la levantó y la lanzó por lo aires, Ashe se reía mientras le decia que parara. Las demás siguieron a la peliblanca hasta el auto y esta les presentó al Hombre de bigote grande. El muy atento saludó a cada una de ellas estrechando sus manos más una palmada saca pulmones en la espalda, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Vi comenzara maravillarse con presencia de Braum, sus ojos brillaban cual mil soles.  
-¡Tu eres Braum El legendario luchador de boxeo en toda runaterra! Cielos cielos esto no puede se verdad!- Vi mordió sus labios para evitar que un grito de gorda fan saliera despedido de su boca por la emoción al ver a uno de sus idolos.

El vio a la chica de cabello rosa con mucha sorpresa, levantó una ceja, esbozó una sonrisa y le puso una mano en su cabeza revolviendo su cabello.  
-Me alegra que me recuerden en mis días como luchador, mi madre siempre decía que el admirar a alguien de musculos grandes te haría aún más grande- Dijo con un acento bastante tosco donde la letra "r" era la más fuerte.  
Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreir. Y subió al auto.

La temperatura empezó a bajar con base el auto continuaba con su camino y Leona se estaba dando cuenta de esto debido a su sensibilidad hacia el frío. Se encogió en su puesto y se agarró de sus hombros para mantener un poco el calor.

Al parecer esto era debido a que estaban subiendo poco a poco una montaña. Al llegar las cinco invitadas se quedaron pasmadas ante la magestuosidad de vivienda que estaba ante sus ojos, empezando estaba completamente rodeada por una reja de tres metros color negra con decorados dorados, contando con gran parte de la montaña a su propiedad, un bosque de pinos blancos por la nieve y un ruido apreciable desde la entrada de un rio que acompañaba a la soledad de la casa de más de tres plantas que a duras penas se observaba a lo lejos con una chimenea humeante.

Ashe tomó la delantera y se acercó a un botón ubicado en uno de los pilares de la reja, susurró algo en la rejilla de audio mientras presionaba el botón, abriendose la puerta lentamente y encendiendose al tiempo las luces del camino a la vivienda .El calvo hombre hizo un ademán con la mano indicandoles que pasaran.

Caitlyn caminaba lentamente obcervando todo a su alrededor pero sin hacerlo al mismo tiempo, se había quedado detrás del grupo que ya estaba bastante alejado, ensimismada en sus pensamientos y caminando mecanicamente y sin poner mucha atención a lo que hacía, más temprano que tarde los había perdido de vista, cuando se dio cuenta se encontró con que ninguno de ellos estaba allí ni por asomo, su actitud calmada se convirtió en una de desesperación.

Miraba para todos lados para encontrar más que arboles y troncos viejos en el suelo. -Ay pan con queso ¿donde estan? Emmm... bueno Caitlyn te calmarás y pensarás con cabeza fría, si estas caminando en la nieve esta deja un rastro ¿no?-  
Caitlyn miró hacia el suelo pero lo que encontró la dejó atonita, estaba en medio de cientos de huellas, grandes y pequeñas como si ellos se hubiesen puesto a correr de un lado a otro haciendole imposible seguir un rastro.

De las sombras salió Vi a toda velocidad agarró a Caitlyn de la cintura y saltó con ella detrás de un troco que usó como barricada. Caitlyn no sabía lo que pasaba, solo miraba a la chica de pelo rosa fruncir el ceño y sacar un poco la cabeza detras del tronco. Se agachó de nuevo y dirigió unas palabras a la castaña.

-¿que hacías ahí en medio? La guerra está a punto de empezar-  
-¿Guerra?-  
-Braum se fue a recoger unas vainas en el auto y decidimos empezar un pequeño juego mientras le esperamos.-

Caitlyn alzó la cabeza por mera curiosidad, de un arbusto salió Diana con un par de bolas de nieve y las lanzó directo a Caitlyn. Ésta reaccionó al instante y las esquivó por poco sin dejar el grito de sorpresa atrás . Se agachó de nuevo con los pelos de punta.  
V: ¿Viste?  
C: ajum...  
V: Bien Cait ahora cubreme. A las tres salimos ¿va? Uno...dos... ¡CORRE!  
Dudó un poco pero accedió a sus ordenes.  
C:¿Y el tres donde quedó?- La peli rosa saltó el tronco y corrió mientras tenía unas bolas de nieve en las manos, detrás suyo salió Caitlyn también cargada con un par de ellas.

Diana salió de nuevo y lanzó una bola rapida dirigida a Caitlyn, Vi se le interpuso recibiendo el golpe de lleno dandole tiempo a Caitlyn para acomodarse y tirarle una a Diana la cual cayó en su cara, aturdiendola. Sin perder tiempo Vi lanzó una segunda bola cayendole en el hombro.

Diana estaba fuera de la pelea, se sentó y comenzó a reir en silencio, hasta que gritó -¡Ahora!-  
De las sombras salió Leona, esta agarraba con fuerza un arbol pequeño de ramas largas cargado de nieve lista a disparar, Leona soltó el arbol y la nieve salió disparada directo a las chicas, Vi logro esquivar la avalancha pero Caitlyn no tuvo tanta suerte, cayó rendida ante la montaña de nieve que le dejó tirada en el suelo.  
V: ¡Cait! Esto no se quedará así -  
Vi se adentró en el bosque persiguiendo a Leona mientras esta corría de un lado a otro, la morena recogió suficiente nieve de las ramas por las que pasaba para formar una bola de nieve. Esperó el momento justo y detuvo su paso en seco, dio media vuelta y se la arrojó a Vi haciendola tropezar.  
V: ¡aggh! eso no lo vi venir. ¡Ven aquí traicionera a la sangre! Se levantó del frío suelo y siguió corriendo detrás de las huejjas de Leona la cual se le había perdido.  
Katarina las obcervaba desde las alturas, esperaba a que alguna se rindiera para caerle por sorpresa.  
Katarina obcervaba con atención cada movimiento de ambas chicas pero a la vez descuidaba lo demás a su alrededor tanto que no vio caminar bastante relajada a ashe detrás suyo, su puntería no faltaría un blanco tan facil como ese, arrojó una bola de nieve con fuerza la cual cayó de lleno en el rojizo cabello de Katarina pero la chica ni se inmutó. Ella con una mueca burlona dio media vuelta y bajó del arbol en el que estaba.

K: Oh querida, tendrás que hacer más que eso para hacerme caer- Dijo caminando lentamente hacía Ashe con una bola de nieve que lanzaba de una mano a otra. Ashe comenzó a retroceder a medida de que kata se acercaba.  
K: ven aquí, no te haré nada-  
A: si aja y luego me engañaras y me pegaras por la espalda como siempre-  
K: Bueno yo estaba penzando en hacer una alianza para agarrar a las demás pero dos ya calleron y Vi Y Leona estan muy ocupadas en sus asuntos así que estamos solas.- Dijo sin dejar de caminar.  
A: No me gusta esto de estar solas-  
Katarina comenzó a reir -Venga mami que yo no muerdo- Dijo al comenzar a correr hacía Ashe, la peli-blanca se asustó quedandose pasmada en el lugar en el que estaba. Detrás de un arbol salió Vi con Leona cargada con una mano gritando -¡las atrapé!- para luego tirar una bola que dio de lleno en katarina, la peliroja perdió el equilibrio y cayó accidentalmente encima Ashe.  
La blanquecina piel de la freljordiana se tornó de un color rojizo al igual que Katarina , sus mejillas parecían competir con el color de su cabello.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un momento, viéndose a los ojos, ambas estaban en una situación de shock.  
?: ¿No creen que es algo tarde para andar con esta buya?- Habló una voz madura y femenina. Está mujer estaba a unos pocos pasos de las chicas que yacían en el suelo la una encima de la otra pero tal parecía que a esta extraña mujer no me había dado mayor importancia al asunto.

Katarina despertó de su trance y se levantó y ayudó a levantar a Ashe quién aun estaba shockeada y le daba algo de vergüenza mirar a los ojos a la peliroja. -Vaya momento de llegar Liss, eso me tomó por sorpresa-  
Li:Y que sorpresa, quizá llegué en mal momento por lo que veo- dijo mirando a ambas chicas de manera acusadora.  
A: O por Avarosa no es lo que estás pensando Lissy, esta que ves aquí tropezó y cayó encima mió-  
Li: ¿Ella no es el "cuento" del cual me comentaste hace un tiempo?- Dijo mirando a Katarina de arriba abajo.  
La chica de cabello blanco rió de manera nerviosa y cambió de tema.-pero que descortes soy, te presentaré a nuestras invitadas- Mientras tanto Katarina parecía confundida por la manera de hablar de la mujer desconocida y Ashe.  
A: Emmm vale, pues ella es Katarina, Kata, mi prima Lissandra-  
Li:Gusto en conocerte, me han contado muchas cosas de ti- Lissandra le tendió la mano a Katarina y esta la estrechó con la suya, sorpresiva pero no inquietante, su mano estaba completamente helada como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo a la intemperie.

Vi llegó aún cargando a Leona -Ups perdona eso Ash. La idea era darle en el coco a la señorita reflejos perfectos-  
L: Pero nos salió en combo de 2x1- Leona comenzó a reir -¡Boom!- dijeron al tiempo que chocaban sus puños.  
A: Estamos a visperas de una tormenta y me dan ganas de dejarlas afuera de la casa- dijo disgustada, Lissandra por otro lado tomo las cosas en gracia y comentó -Por poco y se besan he. Hola, imagino que tu eres Vi, he visto articulos sobre ti en la pagina de la escuela, te estaré apoyando en tu torneo-  
-Gracias blanquita-  
La morena aclarósu garganta *cof cof* yo también estoy aquí-  
Li: o por supuesto tu eres...-  
L: Leona-  
Li: A si, gusto en conocerte- también se dieron las manos pero cuando Lissandra se acercó hizo que a la morena le diese un ataque de estornudos repentino.  
V: Ojo que la ropa es cara-  
L: Gracias -.-  
V: Eso me recuerda, ¿podemos ir a la casa ahora? Leo es alérgica al frío tipo superman y la kriptonita, si seguimos aquí mi camisa se convertira en 70% mocos y 30% algodón.-  
Li: Por supuesto, vamos-  
Vi regresó con Caitlyn y Diana que estaban sentadas en la nieve jugando a las palmas mientras cantaban _Let it go_ de una pelicula infantil. Les informó que debían ir a la casa porque se avecinaba una tormenta.

Caitlyn no pudo evitar sentir un poquito de celos al ver a Leona siendo cargada por Vi aunque no reaccionó ante ello y prefirió ignorar que eso había pasado.

Estando en la sala de la casa la cual era enorme, parecía un castillo de princesa con en candelabro gigante colgando sobre sus cabezas y una gran chimenea debajo de un plasma de sesenta pulgadas en frente a los muebles y la mesa de centro.  
Ashe les ofreció sentarse en la sala mientras iba con su prima a la cocina por unas tazas de chocolate y galletas.

Caitlyn inició la conversación -Vi ¿porqué llevabas a Leona en la espalda?-  
V: Mientras estabamos en el bosque Leo comenzó a estornudar fuertemente y se detuvo cuando la cargué luego de derrumbarla a punta de bolas de nieve-  
L: soy alergica al frío-  
Li: Si nos dimos cuenta- Dijo Lissandra con una bandeja galletas.  
A: si me lo preguntan este chocolate es una receta de la casa hecha por mi cocinero de cabecera, Bardo.- habló Ashe mientras repartía las tazas.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegó el calvo Braum, se le veía bastante ocupado, traía algo en las manos, se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todas reunidas.  
-Señoritas, encontré un polizon en el maletero y dice que las conoce- Braum tiró al suelo lo que tenía en los brazos. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas puesto que el polison era nada más y nada menos que Ahri. La chica de cabello negro se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa. Braum miró a la chica y le preguntó al oido a Ashe -¿Segura que la conoces? ¿quieres que la saque y que muera de frío en el hielo?-  
A: No es de las mejores acompañantes pero creo que no está mal dejarla quedarse.-  
B:¿Segura? Aún podemos tirar...-  
A: No tío no-  
Braum agachó la cabeza y subió las escaleras. VI casi escupe su chocolate al ver a la chica pelinegra -¡¿Ahri!?- dijo algo atrancada.  
Ah: Hola chicas que coincidencia ¿no?todas en el mismo lugar-  
A:¿podrías decirnos porque estás aquí? Soy consciente que no fuí muy diacreta con el tema de la pijamada pero no me cabe en la cabeza de como te diste cuenta-  
Ahri comenzó a jugar con su cabello entrelazando sus dedos junto con este, hacía una trenza.  
Ah: Hay tu sabes que soy los ojos y oidos de la academia además de que este fin de semana no había nada que hacer y yo no soy una chica que le guste quedarse viendo al techo.  
L: No. a ti te gusta mirar el techo mientras tengas a alguien en tu cama- susurró pero Ahri logró oirlo-Jaja que graciosa mi pequeña Leo. En fin, como decía, no estoy para aburrirme. Y como miembro del consejo es mi deber tener una buena relación con todos los estudiantes y que mejor que un paseo de amigas ¿verdad?-  
C: La ultima vez que hablamos casi me violas, no sé que esperar.-  
D:Como sea igual ya está aquí y conociendola; ni la tormenta la sacará de aquí- dijo Diana antes de darle un sorbo a si taza de chocolate.  
Ah: Eso es completamente cierto, bueno ahora estamos en una pijamada ¿no? Hay que hacer cosas que se suelen hacer en las pijamadas.-  
K: Eso si me gusta- froto sus manos entre si.  
A: Pues si no hay de otra... Vamos al segundo piso, les mostraré sus habitaciones y donde dejar las maletas- Ashe subió las escaleras y llamó a las demás que se quedaron abajo. Luego de subir la escalera habian dos caminos, el de la izquierda tenía un pasillo enorme y a simple vista se veía más de cinco habitaciones y al fondo una ventana que daba vista a un riachuelo. Y final mente al lado derecho había una única puerta enorme que se asumía era la habitación de los padres de Ashe. La peliblanca les asignó a cada una pieza a cada una y les dijo que cuando terminarán de acomodar sus maletas fueran a su cuarto.

Caitlyn entró a su cuarto y acomodó su maleta en la cama, sacó de ella un gorro verde con peluche y un saco grande y largo del mismo color. Caitlyn comenzó a desvestirse dandole la espalda a la puerta. del suelo recogió el abrigo que Vi le había puesto y sonrió al verlo, la puerta estaba cerrada pero aún así se aseguró que nadie la viera y sumergió su nariz en la sueve tela, aún tenía el perfume que tanto le gustaba, así se quedó un momento, embriagada por el aroma.

Caitlyn comenzó a escuchar el pomulo de la puerta moverse, había olvidado ponerle seguro, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a la chica de cabello negro trenzado, Ahri entro como perro por su casa a la abitacion, la castaña se asustó y cubrió sus partes desnudas con la chaqueta de Vi.

A: Cait...O parece que llegué en el momento menos indicado- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo.  
Caitlyn respondió sorprendida y algo asustada, a la espectativa -Pudiste tocar antes, ¿pasó algo?-  
A: Bueno, pasaba por aquí y me dije a mi misma "Ahri tienes que areglar las cosas con la nueva de una vez por todas", quiero disculpar mi actitud tan...poco educada la anterior vez que nos vimos. ¿aceptas?- habló ofreciendole la mano con una media sonrisa. Ella aún con un poco de nervios por el hecho de estar semi-desnuda le estrechó su mano. -Bien-  
-Bien- repitió, Ahri caminó hasta una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó, bostezó y estiró sus brazos.  
-Oye querida, ¿que haces para mantener tu figura? ¿Te han dicho que eres muy guapa?-  
-mmm...No o bueno no sé...quiero decir...agghh... Gracias por el cumplido- Dijo mientras se colocaba su saco dandole la espalda a la chica.  
Ahri había encontrado un punto debil en la castaña, era hora de poner en acción su plan de escarmiento tenía que seguir.  
-Uff tienes un cuerpazo, yo te doy. Ya veo porqué Vi te escogió a ti- La chica de ojos verdes enrojeció al escuchar el nombre de la pelirosa.  
-Ok... no se como tomarme eso pero... ¿A que te refieres con que Vi me escogió a mí? -  
-¿Acaso no lo sabes? VI suele escoger a una chica cada cierto tiempo, la trata bien y todo, le compra cosas caras *Caitlyn miró su pulsera* y hace lo que quiere con ella y luego cuando se aburre las deja sin más ¿porqué? Preguntarás...y la respjesta es sencilla, ella no puede superar su noviasgo conmigo-  
La del saco verde cambió su actitud tomando seriedad ante las palabras que parecían irreales de Ahri. -No es por nada pero ¿Porque me cuentas esto?-  
-Bueno es obvio que Vi está enamorada o eso aparenta de ti, yo solo quiero hacer mi labor de nueva amiga y advertirte pero si así lo deseas puedes hacer caso omiso y has como si nuestra conversación nunca se hubiese dado ¿vale?- Ahri se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación.

La castaña se quedó un momento parada pensando en lo que Ahri le dijo, sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar -No eso no es cierto, Ahri debe de estar mintiendo- bufó y salió del cuarto después de colocarse el gorro.

Al llegar al cuarto de Ashe se encontró con todas las chicas sentadas en circulo en la alfombra, al lado de la pelirosa había un puesto libre, Caitlyn se sentó a su lado.  
-Cupcake llegaste, la zorra y tu ya se estaban tardando.-  
Ah: jajaja que graciosa corazón.  
V:corazón tus tetas- Vi estaba por levantarse pero Katarina la detuvo.  
K: Calmate chiclosa que no queremos bardo ahora-Leona estornudó y unas gotas muy pequeñas salpicaron a Katarina en el hombro, esta reaccionó con un grito y una palabra malsonante, acto seguido se acicaló el hombro con la ropa de Leona-ten te lo devuelvo, que asco-  
L: Te lo agradezco- Dijo sarcastica.  
Ashe tomó la palabra, tenía una botella de aguardiente sin abrir en la mano.  
-Ok que les parece si jugamos verdad o reto. Y luego podemos hacer algo con esta botellita.- Dijo agitandola.

K: me gusta eso de la botella, tengo sed, dame una copa.  
A: todavía no. ¿quién quiere empezar?  
Ah:Yo- Ahri puso la botella en el centro y la giró.  
La boquilla apuntó a Katarina.  
Ah: ¿verdad o reto?  
K: Reto-  
Ah: bien empezamos bien...esperame pienso... jeje ya sé. Te reto a ir a brillarle la calva al tío de Ashe o ir a tomarle una foto infraganti a la prima buenorra en pijama-  
K:Dios...bueno le restregare la calvaal tipo-  
Ah:Buena elección. Toma, hazlo con esto- Ahri le entregó unos calzones negros.  
K:pero que mier... No tocaré eso.  
D: ya aceptaste el reto, hazlo-  
K:Malditas, dame eso.  
K: No pienso preguntar de quién son o si estan usadas o no- Katarina salió de la habitación junto con Ahri y regresaron unos minutos más tarde.  
K:Listo- Tiró el calzón a Ahri y se volvieron a sentar.  
V: ¿y que tal?-  
K: Estaba profundo, ni se dio cuenta que se lo puse en la cabeza y me tomé una selfie con el. La subiré luego- Dijo entre risas. El juego continuó pasando de chica en chica hasta que le toco a Diana.  
V: Viejita, verdad o reto.  
D:yolo reto.  
Su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa picara y maldadosa, llamó Caitlyn y ambas se pusieron a hablar, Vi miró a la del pelo plateado -Dianita, ya tengo tu reto. Un siete minutos en el cielo con Leona-  
Diana se asustó, parecia estar muy nerviosa al no poder rechazar el reto.  
L: Di no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, yo...puedo esperar- puso su mano en el hombro de su compañera, Diana suspiró y se levantó del suelo -Lo haré, acabemos con esto- Tomó la mano de Leona y se la llevó al baño de la habitación y cerró la puerta.  
V:Alguien que tome el tiempo- Ashe agarró su celular y puso el cronometro.

-0-

El cuarto de baño estaba oscuro y Diana estaba sentada en la taza, por otro lado Leona recostada en el lava manos tratando de encontrar su propia nariz. Diana rompió el silencio -y bien...que hacemos?-  
L: podriamos esperar a que pase el tiempo, creo que ya pasaron dos minutos-  
D: ¿De que se supone que va esto? Siempre veo que la pareja entra al cuarto oscuro pero lo que pasa adentro es completamente desconocido para mi-  
Leona lamió sus labios y le contestó -aaaa ¿entonces era eso? Te haré una pequeña demostración en estos cinco minutos que faltan-  
-Leo no séa que te refieres con...- Leona tapó su boca con su dedo indice acercando sus labios peligrosamente a su oido -Creo que es momento de empezar, por favor no te asustes por lo que haré- terminó mordiendo de manera sutil el lobulo de Diana haciendola exaltarse, la peli plateada trató de correrse hacía atrás pero esto solo le hizo más espacio a Leona para continuar, La targoniana de piel morena posó sus manos en el cuello de su compañera para luego continuar bajando hasta sus caderas.

Diana comenzaba a perder el control pero trataba de mantenerse a raya para no desmoronarse,los labios Leona quedaron al ras con los de ella, su respiración se mezclaba con cada suspiro, una pequeña pausa y Diana le siguió el juego besandola pero sin lengua, con los labios sellados e inmoviles como un beso de niño. Leona musitó una pequeña risa que llamó la atención de la oji clara  
D:¿que es tan gracioso?  
L: Nunca has besado a nadie antes ¿verdad?- No contestó, se dedicó a bajar la cabeza, dijo en voz baja -Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial-  
L: eso es muy tierno. Y...¿esta es una ocasión especial para ti?-  
D:No sé pero aquí no, quedan dos minutos-  
L: Esta bien pero guardame ese momento ¿vale?- La morena se separó de Diana y la ayudó a levantarse del asiento, la agarró de la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente terminó con dandole un beso en la frente y un "te quiero" en voz baja y así la alarma sonó, el tiempo había terminado.

Diana abrió la puerta lentamente, las chicas estaban impresionadas por la tonalidad que había tomado su rostro, un rojo intenso que no cesaba, y una risa nerviosa rondaba su boca, Leona la acorralo del cuello con el brazo atrayendola de nuevo, cubrió el rostro de la peli plateada con su pecho y habló en voz alta -Ni se les ocurra preguntar que pasó ahí adentro, Vi... te compraré un tinte para el cabello, gracias- Vi le mostró el pulgar y le guiñó el ojo.

Ah: Ok Di que role esa botella- Diana giró la botella y esta paró un momento después en Vi.  
V: al caso, tengo pereza para los retos así que...verdad-  
D: Vale dejame pienso... ¿es verdad que dopaste a tu madre para que te dejara venir?  
V: Pueees dopar dopar...no pero no negaré que el cafecito que le di en la mañana la dejará muy... inactiva durante el fin de semana... ¡oye espera espera! ¿Quien te dijo eso?-  
D: Tengo mis contactos-  
V: maldita Jinx-  
Vi giró la botella...

-0-

El juego terminó luego de un rato y después de unas copas las chicas regresaron a sus habitaciones.

La casa estaba a oscuras a excepción del cuarto de Vi, el de Caitlyn y una tenue luz que salía de un telefono en la cocina, Ashe se había levantado para comer algo ya que no quería tener aquellos efectos secundarios de la bebida en la mañana. Concentrada en lo suyo no se dio cuenta de katarina que la vanía siguiendo como su sombra desde la oscuridad de los pasillos. Ashe abrió la nevera para sacar la mayonesa y diveresos implementos para prepararse un sandwish, Kata se paró detrás de la puerta, cuando Ashe cerró la puerta de la nevera soltó las cosas y dejó salir un grito, casi se le sale el corazón al ver a alguien con una mueca del demonio esperandola en silencio, Katarina había logrado asustar a la freljordiana.

A:¡Que te pasa idiota!-  
K: Te asusté he- Dijo mientras reía.  
A: casi me matas sería la cosa- suspiró y recogió la comida del suelo y las llevó al mesón.  
A: ¿Que haces aquí?-  
K: Lo mismo que tú creo- Dijo sacando una lata de refresco de la nevera, se sentó en el mesón y comenzó a beberla.  
A: ¿Quieres un sandwish?-Preguntó mientras cortaba un tomate.  
K: No estaría mal algo para calmar la tripita-  
Un rato después los sandwishes estaban listos y las chicas se fueron a comerlos en el comedor.  
K:Mmm esto esta muy bueno- musitó con la boca llena y con la boca llena de migajas.  
A: Que bueno que te gustó.- La chica de ojos claros vio con la luz del telefono la manera tonta de comer de katarina, agarró una servilleta y con cuidado posó su dedo envuelto el la servilleta alrededor de los labios de la peli roja. Katarina se sorprendió ante el gesto pero no la detuvo.  
K: ¿y eso?-  
A: Es gracioso ver como comes estando prenda-  
K: No estoy prenda... Solo un poquito pasada de tragos-  
A: Es lo mismo-  
K: Todo que no, si estuviese borracha andaría vomitando como el perro raro de Malzahar Cog-maw-  
A: Es bueno oir eso entonces.  
K:si- hubo una ligera pausa, suspiró y continuó -Ashie ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-  
A: si claro-dijo y dio una mordida a su sandwish.  
K: ¿Porque te haces la enojada conmigo? ¿Tanto me odias como para aparentar tu molestia cuando me acerco a ti?-  
La chica de ojos azules tragó saliba y no respondió.  
K: Entiendo que no me quieras responder, quizá tampoco merezca saber la respuesta-  
A:Mmm ¿como aseguras con no sigo enojada contigo?.  
K:Yo soy quién hago las preguntas pero te contestaré, es sensillo. Me estás hablando en este momento. Los días después de nuestro rompimiento no me volteabas ni a mirar pero ultimamente he notado algo diferente en tu mirada-  
A:No...no se de que me hablas- Dijo desviando la mirada en señal de nervios.  
Katarina en medio de la penumbra se recostó en el espaldar de la silla con los dedos entrecruzados detras de la cabeza. - Solo digo que es el momento indicado para que hablemos y cuadremos las cosas-  
A: Como te dije antes, tengo las cosas muy claras y además, son casi las doce no es un buen momento para hablar ahora-  
K: si estamos solas por supuesto que lo es.-  
A:Me cansa tu incistencia *bufó* continua-  
K: vale emm...esto es penoso, no para mi por supuesto que no sino para Garen. Verás, una o dos semanas antes de nuestra pelea, Garen se acercó a mi para pedirme algo bastante extraño.  
Me pidió que fuera su novia falsa para una reunión sosa con sus padres y que le acompañara a su ciudad natal Demacia. Por supuesto casi me descoso de la risa y le dije que no pero el me siguió insistiendo por casi cuatro días. El día de nuestro aniversario se acercaba y ya no tenía dinero para regalarte algo bonito, El tipo este me ofreció casi 900$ y como estaba ya contra las cuerdas decidí aceptar...-  
A:Nunca me contaste de esto-  
K: No hacía falta o almenos eso pensaba porque sé que me abrias detenido antes de hacer nada, como sea, luego de eso el comenzó a estar más cercano a mi y aunque a mi no me molestaba a ti si lo hacía y comenzaste a hostigarme con miles de preguntas absurdas y me entró un acceso de mal genio y sin pensarlo respondí a tu ultima pregunta de manera acertiva... de la cual me arrepiento con toda mi alma- katarina agachó la cabeza e hizo una leve pausa - *Si tanto te gusta estar con Garen ¿porque no te vas con el de una vez y me dejas en paz?* dijiste, yo nunca quise hacerte daño y menos decirte algo como eso. Me gustaría que me perdonaras pero...sé que so ya es mucho pedir.-  
A: Kata yo...lo...- Un estruendo se escuchó en el segundo piso y luego unas pisadas aceleradas rompieron el silencio de fondo, con cierto retardo otros pasos más fuertes se oyeron bajando las escaleras y luego la voz de Vi llamando desesperada a la piltoviana. La puerta vieja de entrada a la casa rechinó y luego se azotó con fuerza, todos en la casa se pusieron alerta.

-O-

 _~Minutos antes~_

 _De nuevo estaba Caitlyn sentada en medio de la cama con la chaqueta de Vi en brazos, la observaba con atención pensando en lo que Ahri le había comentado antes, pero luego se dijo a sí misma que no hay que comerse el cuento entero en todas ocasiones, se acostó en la cama cubriendo su rostro con la almohada tomó una bocanada de aire e hizo un grito del cual solo ella y la almohada fueron testigos, acto seguido se paró casi de un salto de la cama con la iniciativa de ir al cuarto de Vi con el fin de decirle sus sentimientos hacía ella y si era verdad lo que Ahri relatava con pretexto de entregarle la chaqueta._

 _Mientras tanto se encontraba Vi dandose un baño con agua caliente para contrarrestar la casi hipotermia que sufrió en el camino a la casa._  
 _Depronto escuchó como tocaban la puerta, estaba desconcertada pues ya era tarde y se suponía que todas ya estaban arropadas por las cobijas._

 _Cerró la llave, cubrió sus partes con la toalla y salió del baño, en la cama había dejado una pijama de short y camisilla a tiras, se la puso lo más rapido que pudo y abrió la puerta._

 _Anarcó una ceja y se recostó en el marco de la puerta -¿y tu que? Ahri-_  
 _La chica de cabello negro estaba vestida no más que con su blusa manga larga dejando ver sus panties rosa dejando casi nada a la imaginación de sus grandes dotes de mujer. Ahri estaba borracha, se notaba por el olor a alcohol que salía de su boca, hablaba de manera_ suave, lenta _y arrastrando las "s" de vez en cuando -Vi estoy mal, mi cabeza me da vueltas-_  
 _-¿Y que quieres que haga? Andate a tu cama mejor que tu olorcito a alcohol me causa nauseas-_  
 _Ah-no seas aguafiestas, ven aquí que hace frío y necesito tu calor- decía entre risas caoticas._  
 _Vi anarcó una ceja y se separó del marco agarró la puerta y se la tiró en la cara a Ahri -No me jodas_ -

 _La chica siguió con su risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, había puesto el pie en el marco de la puerta para evitar que se cerrara completamente, Vi no tomó en cuenta que la puerta no se cerró y se fue directo a la cama, ahí fue cuando Ahri tomó la iniciativa y se le abalanzó a la pelirosa, después de forcejear por un breve momento Ahri logró ponerse a horcajadas encima de Vi._

 _*Nota*: ahora analicemos... Ahri tenía todo planeado desde un principio para hacer pasar un mal momento a Caitlyn, pasar un tiempo con Vi y sobornarla luego para que hiciese lo que ella quisiera con la amenaza de contarle que pasó una noche junto a ella, pero eso no fue así, las cosas fueron un paso más allá de lo previsto._  
 _*_ Regresando al tema*  
 _V:Dejame en paz, no quiero nada contigo nunca más- Dijo tratando de liberarse de Ahri que la tenía agarrada fuertemente de los brazos._  
 _Ah: ¿Y se supone que practicas boxeo?-_  
 _V: De esta forma es más dificil moverse, ¡sueltame!-_  
 _Ah: Me agrada como te sonrojas cuando ne hablas así es tan...- Ahri paró en seco de hablar para escuchar un murmullo constante de pasos y luego la voz de Caitlyn al fondo llamando a la pelirosa y preguntando si estaba allí, ella intentó advertirle pero Ahri la cayó poniendo sus manos en su boca y quijada._

 _La puerta estaba y la maestra del plan mo sabia, una nueva estrategia estaba organizandose en la mente de la chica. miró de nuevo a Vi de manera burlona y esperó a que Caitlyn se acercara a la puerta, cuando esto sucedió Ahri quitó rapidamente sus manos de la boca de la chica de ojos azules y le dio un beso lo más exagerado que pudo hacer para que la piltoviana lo viera. Vi estaba desesperada, sus mejillas parecia que iban a estallr cual bomba por lo rojas que estaban._

 _-Vi se me había olvidado entregarte tu...- y ahí estaba ella obcervando el espectaculo de un baile caotico y desenfrenado, se quedó paralizada por un momento, parecía que sus piernas se habían entumecido, su corazón estaba completamente loco, palpitaba como si estuviese en una maratón, sus sentidos estaban distorcionados también, lo único que para su desgracia seguía funcionando eran sus ojos que le mostraban la cruel broma pesada de la cual era participe._

 _Una amarga lagrima recorría su mejilla, la castaña enfureció y tiró la chaqueta al suelo -Espero y te sirva- y salió corriendo._

 _Cuando Ahri se separó para tomar aire Vi tomo esa oportunidad para quitarsela de encima, agarró su chaqueta y se fue detrás de Caitlyn._

 _~Regresando al presente con Ashe y katarina_ ~

A

:¿que fue eso?-  
K: No lo sé pero empezó a hacer frío.- Dijo agarrandose de brazos, Ashe fue a la sala, se encontró con la puerta abierta y un monticulo de nieve que comenzaba a formarse por la tormenta que se avecinaba. Katarina vio a Ahri bajar las escaleras torpemente.

K: ¿Ahri que está pasando?-  
Ah: No tengo ni idea, yo andaba pasando por aquí y vi como Caitlyn le entró la loquera y salió corriendo.  
A:¿que? ¡Afuera está que neva terriblemente!, hay que ir a buscarlas ahora-  
K: Si, no importa que estemos bien pendejas pero vamos.-  
A: Y lo admites-  
K:tal vez solo un poco.  
A: Ok basta de hablar, separemosnos-

Y así lo hicieron, Ashe agarró su chaqueta del perchero y les entregó a cada una un gorro y un saco y salieron a buscarlas.

Ahri es muy buen observadora a pesar de como estaba en ese momento, encontró sin mucho esfuerzo las pisadas que se sumergian en el bosque, su cabeza le daba vueltas,quizá los tragos y la emoción del momento le estaban tomando cuentas, comenzó a seguir las huellas hasta llegar a un risco donde se veía a la castaña discutir con la pelirosa.

Ahri se escondió detrás de un arbol para escucharlas sin miedo a que la vieran.  
C: ¡Eres una completa mentirosa! Ahri tenía razón, solo estabas jugando conmigo ¿no es verdad? No se como pude... sabes que olvidalo- la castaña se saco el brazalete y lo lanzó al suelo.  
V: Cupcake dejame explicarte, no es lo que parece- Vi la tomó de un hombro mas Caitlyn no se dejó -¡No me toques!- y empujó a la peli rosa, Vi perdió el equilibrio y retrocedió, ninguna de las dos, o tres en el caso, se habían dado cuenta que estaban cerca a un risco.

Vi dio un paso en falso y resbaló cuesta abajo, un instante antes trató de agarrarse de algo para no caer pero Caitlyn no era el mejor poste al cual sostenerse y ambas cayeron. Por otra parte, la peli negra siendo testigo de todo lo sucedido se aterrorizó por lo que acababa de ver, fue corriendo directo al lugar de los hechos ebcontrandose así en brazalete y la gran pendiente por donde sus compañeras habían caido, ahora la chica se sentía terrible, todo el regocijo que sintió al ver mal a Caitlyn había desaparecido, comenzó a desesperarse y a sentir que su corazón se retorcia cada vez que pensaba en las muchas posibles maneras de haber terminado la historia de las ahora desaparecidas, su piel se ponía de gallina, guardó el brazalete y salió a buscar a Ashe para avisarle de lo que había visto.

-0-  
Vi se levantó lentamente del suelo frío, el mundo le daba vueltas aún , sentía un frío constante en su cabeza, al tocarsela se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando al igual que otras partes en su cuerpo tales como las piernas y manos pero nada de gravedad, a su lado estaba Caitlyn quien aún seguía en el suelo, Vi comenzó tomandole el pulso por el cuello aún respiraba, continuó dandole golpecitos en las mejillas para que reaccionara pero nada, como ultimo recurso la estremeció bruscamente de los himbros y eso si la despertó.

C: Um... mierda mi cabeza, ¿donde estoy?-  
V: en el país de las maravillas en epoca de invierno-  
C: ¿Vi? Aggg porque no morí- Caitlyn se levantó, se sacudió el buso y comenzó a caminar.  
V: oye esperame-  
C: cuales, vete.  
V: ¿a donde?-  
C: a cualquier lugar en donde no pueda encontrarte-  
V: Pensé que con la caida olvidarias eso-  
C: ¿olvidar eso? Me hubiese gustado terminar con una amnesia permanente para olvidar que te conocí una vez- La castaña comenzó a caminar cada vez más rapido, lo unico que la guiaba era la luz de la luna y unas luces muy lejos de ella que mostraban el final del terreno de la familia de ashe.

Vi se quedó inmovil, esas palabras en verdad que la habían tocado, apretó sus puños y enterró sus unas en la palma de sus manos para evitar llorar, estaba frustrada porque no podía explicarle su inocencia a Caitlyn, desesperada caminó hasta el arbol más cercano y lo golpeó, lo golpeó tan fuerte con todo su dolor y toda su ira que hasta a las hojas del arbol se escremecieron en un baile incesante y agresivo que parecía que tarde o temprano estas caerían al suelo, siguió dandole madrasos al arbol al ritmo de sus lagrimas al caer hasta que escuchó un grito no muy lejos, era Caitlyn, se secó las lagrimas con su antebrazo y fue a buscarla.

Vio a la chica en el suelo y a poco de ensuciar los pantalones, aterrada y viendo a un punto fijo.  
V: Cait ¿te pasó algo?-  
C: ahí - señaló detrás de la pelirosa  
V: um...¿ahí que?- La oji azul se volteó y vio con dificultad por la falta de luz una cueva bastante grande. Pensó por un momento y una loca idea se le ocurrió -hay que entrar-  
C: estas loca, acabo de ver algo enorme entrar ahí-  
V: cup...digo Caitlyn, puede que estes asustada o de paso muy encabronada conmigo como para pasar un rato en un lugar aún más oscuro conmigo pero mi plan ahora es no morir de frío y la tormenta no ayuda para nada- habló estando dentro de la cueva, la castaña aún tenía sus dudas y el miedo entre los dedos pero Vi tenía razón, con cautela entró a la cueva.

El frío era basicamente el mismo ahí dentro pero era mejor que nada, la castaña estaba tiritando, Vi por otro lado estaba en las mismas condiciones, al estar en shorts el frío que sentía era más fuerte, el golpe en su cabeza parecía que le palpitara, como si su corazón se hubiese trasladado a aquella parte de su cabeza.

Caitlyn se alertó al sentir un soplido tibio rozar su hombro, se paró de inmediato, gritó y escuchó un gruñido grave cerca a donde estuvo sentada. -Dios Dios ahí está el monstruo-  
V: ¿sigues con eso? No oigo nada- aquella cosa que estaba acompañandolas resopló de nuevo.  
C: como que no escuchas-  
V: eso si lo oí- Vi se levantó del suelo y fue caminando hasta el origen del gruñido.  
C: ¿Que haces? ¡no!-  
Vi la chitó -no hagas ruido- la oji clara paró en seco y palpó con cautela al animal, era enorme y bastabte peludo, rió y musitó -Así que también estas perdido-  
Caitlyn no comprendía a quien le hablaba, pronto se dio cuenta que Vi se había recostado en el animal y este gruñó una vez más.  
C: de verdad se te corrió una teja.-  
V: Ven, este chico calma el frío bastante bien.  
C: ir? Ja que geaciosa, prefiero morir congelada antes que ser devorada por esa cosa-  
Vi: volvió a reir -lo unico que devoraria esta cosa son galletas, no creo que le guste la carne-  
C: un momento ya me perdí-  
V: esto mi querida Cait es un poro sobrealimentado, como un cerdo o un jabalí muy peludo ¿Verdad?- dijo Vi acariciandole la panza, el gran poro ladró y se movió levemente.

Caitlyn se acercó miedosa y sintió el agarré de Vi por la muñeca que la dirigió hasta el animal, lo acarició y este le respondió de nuevo, se sentó a su lado acogiendo el calor corporal que despedía -¿ves?-  
-ummm si, parece que hoy no seré comida-  
Ambas se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirando a la nada o directamente el pelo del poro.

Caitlyn rompió el hielo -¿porque?-  
V: ¿porque qué?-  
C: ¿porque juegas con los sentimientis de la gente?  
V: ¿jugar? Eres lo más lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, yo jamás me metería con alguien que no fueses tu Caitlyn-  
-sin embargo lo hiciste-  
-Ahri tuvo la culpa, ella se me lanzó encima y no pude hacer nada-  
-No te creo-  
\- aaa entonces ¿ahora le crees todo lo que dice Ahri?-  
-al principio no le creí pero cuando lo vi, pude darme cuenta que era cierto-  
-aaag cielo santo Caitlyn como eres tan tonta aveces, Ahri es la zorra n°1 de la academia-  
\- puede que lo sea, como también puede que sea que tu te metiste con ella para luego pedirle que regresaran, quizá ya son pareja de nuevo y quieres seguir haciendome creer que es mentira-  
Vi estaba por gritarle mas no lo hizo, medito un momento y habló más calmada -Sea lo que Ahri te haya contado no y repito, no es verdad. Puede o no que te haya comentado que salí con ella y bueno eso si no lo niego pero debes de saber que yo jamás te mentiría, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez piensa que le usurparas el puesto de la más pupular de la academia, se las pica mucho por tener a los hombres como sus fieles cerdos.-  
C: No se como tomarme eso... no se a quién creerle la verdad.-  
V: dato dos, Ahri estaba borracha así que eso también influye.  
C: Puede ser.- Caitlyn estaba confundida, aun necesitaba meditar un poco más , se recostó en el animal y trató de relajarse.

De la nada el gran poro comenzó a moverse. No muy lejos de su posición las chicas escucharon un chiflo, el poro se levantó y salió corriendo de la cueva, las chicas estaban emocionadas y salieron a ver donde se había ido el gran animal.

Parecía que se la comería con cada lengüetazo que le daba a la joven frente a sus ojos. Una mujer alta, de cabello corto y bermejo y como casi todos en la ciudad tenía un caracteristico tono de piel blanquecino.

Las chica se acercaron un poco más a la mujer y está quedó perpleja al verlas tan tarde, ella misma se ofreció a llevarlas a su casa para darles algo de tomar. Luego de un momento de estar en el lomo del poro Caitlyn se presentó y la peli rosa hizo lo mismo, la mujer volteó un poco la cabeza y dijo en un tono muy dulce para su aspecto, -Mi nombre es Sejuani y estoy muy aliviada de averlas encontrado-  
V: ¿a nosotras?  
S: Si, a ustedes, mi prima Ashe me llamó muy isterica diciendo que sus amigas habían caido por un barranco, luego de eso mi poro escapó y necesitaba encntrarlo para buscarlas a ustedes pero que mejor que encontrarlos a todos reunidos ¿no?-  
C y V: Claro-  
El camino no fue muy largo pues el poro saltó sin mucho esfuerzo el risco por donde habían caído. Al llegar a la casa todos los recidentes estaban el la sala ansiosos por la llegada de Sejuani con cualquier noticia.

La primera en levantarse de la silla sorprendentemente fue Ahri, quien se fue corriendo hacía las las chicas y se les tiró encima, ambas estaban perplejas por su actitud, pero pronto entendieron que si hay algo que cambia a las personas es la culpa, Ahri no dejaba de abrazarlas mientras lloraba y agradecia a Sejuani de traerlas a salvo.

Leona con los ojos a medio abrir se les acercó y luego de un bostezo musitó -¿Tan fuerte se revolcaron que hasta estan heridas? Nah mentira, me alegro que esten bien- Dijo y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una.  
Ah: Estuve muy preocupada por ustedes de verdad yo no pensé que esto pasaría, solo quería hacerte un pequeña broma Cait de verdad- dijo y continuó llorando, en eso Katarina entró a la conversación  
K: ¿No pensé que esto pasaría? Eso suena muy trucado. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? Y no me vengan con una negativa porque no les creeré-  
Ahri miró asustada a las chicas peliroja y castaña. Caitlyn respondió -No te preocupes, fue una broma ¿verdad? Eso de que había un cofre del tesoro en el bosque se me vino a la cabeza, Vi decía que era mala idea ir a media noche pero no me resistí-  
V: ¿espera que?- Caitlyn le tapó la boca a Vi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Vi se calló al instante  
L:Uy-  
A: Vale podrán seguir hablando en sus habitaciones si quieren pero ay que hacerles las curaciones y darles algo caliente, se ven palidas-

-0-  
Las suaves colchas cobijaban a la castaña y a la oji azul, cada una en sus habitaciones, Vi estaba siendo curada por Lissandra y Brand le acompañaba contandole historias sobre sus torneos por toda Valoran mientras que Caitlyn estaba siendo curada por Sejuani y Bardo quien le había llevado una taza de capuchino.  
Tocaron a la puerta y Ahri preguntó si podía pasar, Bardo le abrió la puerta y le hizo señas a Sejuani para que saliera de la habitación, ambos se fueron y Ahri pasó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
C: Ahri vaya sorpresa-  
Ah: La sorpresa es mía ¿porque lo hiciste? ¿porque me cubriste?-  
C: Tu misma lo dijiste hace rato fue una broma, y no quería que tuvieses un problema más grande-  
Ah: Gracias, no contaba con eso-  
C: supongo que no está de más perdonar- sonrió  
Ah: eres muy rara pero creo que es verdad. Oh lo olvidaba, esto es tuyo- Ahri sacó de su mano el brazalete que Cait había tirado a la nieve y se lo entregó de vuelta.

Sin más nada que decir Ahri salió del cuarto.

-0-

Hola invocadores vaya largo tiempo, entre tareas, lol, fallout 4 y millon y medio de escusas para no escribir ps me alegro por fin de terminar el capitulo, ojalá y lo hayan disfrutado. nos vemos el proximo año... digo en el proximo capitulo :3 *por sierto creo que no sobra decir que me da una pereza corregir los errores XD*

bionic221 pueeees con la Sejuani...mmmm Ashe :v no veo con quien más emparejarla... con un poro quizá XD y sip el lux x Kata tambien es bello pero el riven x lux tambien lo es XD...o el Rivelia bueno yo que sé. si se mueve se puede emparejar xD *mira a un gusano y una hoja* ¡gusanhoja! :v saludos

y zetacastez soy una bronza 1 a mucho orgullo XD *aunque probablemente baje como de costumbre*

y como siempre saludos a ImBalalaika por darme la idea de Ahri la garchadora...okno y pues ya me voy :3


	10. chapter 9: Final Round

**Capítulo 9: Final Round**

 **Sona's pov**

La vida en los hospitales es muy agitada y a veces un poco triste, como bien sabemos una parte importante de ellos son las enfermeras, las cuales son las que se encargan de hacer el trabajo sucio que los doctores normalmente no hacen, y me refiero a cuidar a los pacientes y procurar que se vayan a.…un lugar mejor. Curarles las heridas, cambiarles los vendajes, hacer que se tomen la medicina, aplicar millón y medio de inyecciones y por supuesto hablar con ellos de vez en cuando para que no se sientan solos en las frías y lúgubres habitaciones. Por mi parte me encanta este trabajo además de que así puedo pasar algo de tiempo con mi madre. Estudio en la Academia de la Guerra hasta no más de las cuatro de la tarde, pero a veces salgo más temprano, el resto del día ayudo a mi madre en el hospital, cosa que me ayuda con la alfabetización.

Mi mamá usualmente me pone a cuidar a los pacientes jóvenes ya que dice que conmigo se portan mejor y se curan más rápido, aunque con los chicos me pongo más nerviosa de lo usual porque son algo... buitres sin embargo me gusta hablar con mis pacientes, siempre llevo conmigo una libreta de notas en la cual escribo lo que pienso o para comunicarme mejor con los pacientes porque bueno...soy muda.

Hoy tengo unos pacientes de la Academia y me dicen que se ven muy mal, pero me asignaron al que se ve peor. Tengo entendido que fue por una pelea, y no de las organizadas por la academia.

 **Unas Horas Antes**

J: ¡Hermana! ¿Te conté que ya tengo todos los preparativos para la fiesta de fin de año? - dijo la peliazul que estaba sentada en un muro alto cercano al ring de boxeo, movía las piernas hacía atras y hacía delante como una niña pequeña.

V: no y tampoco me importa, no iré. - Dijo mientras golpeaba las almohadillas de entrenamiento que tenía Blitzclack en las manos, un golpe de derecha, uno de izquierda y retrocede, así lo repitió un par de veces.  
J: ¿por qué no? A Caitlyn le encantaría-

V: mmm no.…es por eso...-

J: ¿entonces? -

Vi no respondió, luego de esquivar el derechazo de Blitz arremetió contra el y tumbó al suelo de un golpe al costado de la cabeza. Jinx rió  
-Ese golpe me gustó, ahora bien, ¿que decías? -

Vi continuó ignorándola -Fin del entrenamiento, gracias amigo- lo ayudó a levantarlo y ambos salieron del ring. Vi se sentó en una banca y sacó un poco de agua del dispensador, agarró su toalla y se comenzó a secar el sudor de la cara, Jinx se bajó del muro en el que estaba y se sentó a su lado.  
J: responde que el tinte aún no te quema las neuronas para privarte de poder hablar.

La pelirosa apretó los puños -Simplemente no estoy de humor para ver a Caitlyn ahora, ya te lo conté-

J: ¿y vas a llorar otra vez como en mi cuarto? mierda déjalo ya, ella ya sabe que fue una broma-

Vi agachó la cabeza y dijo en voz baja -SI...pero hay ciertas cosas que me dijo que aún no se van de mi cabeza y eso...no se va fácilmente además de que actúa como si nada hubiese pasado, creo que ni siquiera se preocupa por lo que siento o pienso, me equivoque con ella-

J: gaaaah muero de diabetes-

La peli-azul se agarraba el estómago de la risa que le daba, hasta se cayó al suelo y se retorcía del dolor que le producía reírse tan fuerte, mientras tanto Vi la miraba algo avergonzada  
V: ya deja de reírte como pendeja, no debí contártelo desde un principio-

J: no debiste es cierto pero eso me alegró el día. - dijo entre risas al intentar pararse, cuando lo logró le dio una palmada en la espalda a Vi y luego se dirigió a la puerta, allí se encontró con Caitlyn quién llevaba un paquete en sus manos.

v: no pues, de nada-

J: Mira que tenemos aquí, la cerecita del pastel, mmmm eso que huelo es...¿chocolate? Que rico, bien ya me voy, Vi está adentro.- hubo una pequeña pausa y Jinx le gritó desde afuera a su hermana -Suerte con eso hermanita- y finalmente se fue entre risas, la castaña pasó al gimnasio encontrándose con la peli-rosa en la banca con un vaso de plástico aplastado y con la camisa toda mojada.  
C: Hey chica ¿estás bien?-  
Vi miraba al suelo cuando la castaña llegó a verla, despertó del trance de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con los irresistibles ojos verdes de la castaña sin embargo para los males de Caitlyn Vi había cambiado mucho desde ese fin de semana, la miró fríamente y con la mirada vacía sin musitar una sonrisa como era de costumbre de Vi al verla.

V: mmm si bien-

La oji-verde sonrió y se sentó -Bueno quería acompañarte en tu entrenamiento, pero parece que llegué algo tarde, te traje algo de comer... uch Vi estas toda mojada- agarró una toalla que estaba cerca de la pelirosa y se dispuso a secarla

V: Si,dejalo cerca de mi maleta, lo recogeré cuando me vaya, ¿podrías dejar eso? voy a bañarme igualmente- contestó parándose de golpe del banquillo y caminado hasta las duchas. Caitlyn la miró extrañada de su actitud.

c: ¿Vi estas bien? pareces molesta

V: Para nada, estoy de maravilla-

C: a mí me parece que no actúas como si "nada" estuviese pasando, dime que tienes.

v: Un barro en la pompi que me pica si no me voy a bañar ahora- dijo antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa sin pudor alguno por estar la piltoviana presente.

C: Vi por favor- Dijo avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas y casi con la mandíbula en el suelo y babas a medio gotear.

V: por favor ¿que? podría demandarte por mirarme mientras intento bañarme. ¿quieres irte ya?

En ese momento llegó al gimnasio una joven de cabello blanco, Riven. quien iba a recoger algunas cosas que había dejado la última vez que estuvo en la sala de acondicionamiento físico, la chica vio a Caitlyn parada frente a las duchas un poco desconcertada, se le acercó y la alertó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, sonrió y le saludó como si nada.

la chica sonaba bastante amable y condescendiente, llevaba unas flores y estaba bien vestida como si fuera a ir a una cita, le comentó que ese día quería hablar con alguien pero no sabía cómo y mencionó a unas simpáticas jóvenes morena y peli plateada que le dijeron que ella era una experta en juntar gente aunque sea inconscientemente, le pidió el favor de que le ayudara a hablar con una chica de la academia y que si tenía planes para luego.

Caitlyn dudó por un minuto, miró de nuevo a las duchas donde se escuchaba canturrear a la pelirosa, dio un pesado suspiro y contestó con una negativa, a Riven se le iluminaron los ojos y le dijo que la iría a recoger a su casa e irían a una cafetería cercana, la castaña preguntó si conocía su departamento y ella respondió asertiva con una risita diciendo que vivía en frente de suyo, Caitlyn se dedicó a asentir y se despidió de la peliblanca mientras salían del gimnasio y por parte de vi...ella solo tomaba su ducha tranquilamente.

-0-

Del departamento se escuchaban negativas a todo pulmón, la montaña de ropa que se acumulaba en el suelo iba creciendo, Caitlyn terminó por sacar toda la ropa del closet sin decidirse que colocarse.

Ya exhausta se sentó entre el montón de ropa, pero del closet había olvidado sacar algo, una caja pequeña con una tarjeta de cumpleaños de papá del año pasado, no recordaba aquella aquel regalo ya que nunca le dio mucha importancia, era un vestido purpura muy corto y entablillado, con dos correas que ajustaban bien al cuerpo, una debajo de los pechos y otra arriba de las caderas. Al verlo pensó que se vería muy mostron y si, No se equivocaba pero el tiempo no estaba a su favor, Riven llegó un momentito después de habérselo puesto así que no tenía otra opción, pensó en algo rápido mientras dejaba a la noxiana en la puerta, se puso su gorro de copa purpura para que la gente se fijara en el sombrero tan extravagante y no en lo corto que estaba su vestido.

La oji oscura se quedó asombrada, la observó de arriba abajo cual escáner esbozando una sonrisa de media cara -No sabía que te tomabas las cosas enserio.-Dijo sarcástica.

La castaña agachó la mirada algo achantada - sí, disculpa solo me lo estaba probando-  
R: No te preocupes, te ves muy bonita, anda vamos-

*Mientras caminaban al parqueadero*

C: No creerás que esto es una cita ¿no?

R: para nada, estoy acostumbrada a salir con gente vestida aún más elegante para ir a comprar helado del carrito de helados-

c: vaya-

Llegado al parqueadero la oji verde divisó una motocicleta color verde brillante, con asientos de cuero y reluciente como ella sola.

R: Su carruaje chérie-  
C: ¿está moto es tuya? -  
V: SIP, digamos que tengo ciertos beneficios en el concesionario de mi papá,  
Ah otra cosa, agarra bien el gorrito porque esto va a estar muy movido-  
C: Está bien.- se quitó el gorro y se puso el casco de seguridad.

Riven se montó a la moto y Caitlyn le siguió, al encenderla la peli blanca hizo un arranque brusco haciendo que Caitlyn se asustara, rodeó sus caderas abrazándola fuertemente y se recostó en su espalda, Vi solo la miró por el espejo retrovisor y le guiñó el ojo y ella respondió con una sonrisa y regresó su rostro a la espalda de la chica.

El viaje no fue muy largo, al llegar a la cafetería, las jóvenes se sentaron en una mesita arrinconada a la pared con una silla amoblada empotrada a la pared, Riven se ofreció para comprar las bebidas y fue a la taquilla a pedir un capuchino para Caitlyn y un café bien cargado para ella, regresó unos minutos después con las bebidas.

C: Gracias, ahora ¿podrías contarme la razón de traerme aquí?-dijo bebiendo de su capuchino

R: o si... pues es que hay una chica que me gusta mucho y creo que me corresponde pero no sé, cuando estoy con ella simplemente me bloqueo y no puedo decirle lo que de verdad siento, es extraño ¿sabes? pero también hay una voz muy distante en mi cabeza que me dice que no lo haga porque bueno... ella tiene novio-

La castaña la escuchaba con atención mientras seguía tomando su bebida, cuando terminó dejó la tasa en la mesa y puso una cara bastante seria mientras miraba al piso *procesando información con explore :v*

C: eso que me dices es algo complicado ya que tu eres la única que te atas a no decirle nada, si piensas que te corresponde ¿por qué no arriesgarse? si te rechaza no perderás su amistad en lo absoluto ya que es una buena amiga tuya ¿o me equivoco?-

ella negó y sonrió - Tienes razón hay que arriesgarse un poco de vez en cuando...pero el otro problema es su hermano, siempre trata de alejarme de ella, creo que sospecha o su novio marica que se hace el galán pero no le sale agg lo detesto-

C:No hay nada más fácil que quitarle el novio al alguien con un beso, lo digo por experiencia...bueno no es como si hubiese tenido nada con esa persona pero la sorpresa fue la misma-

R. No lo sé, creo que ese es una jugada muy sucia, tampoco quiero hacerle eso a la rubia oxigenada porque la verdad es que el no la trata nada mal, de hecho, es como un príncipe-

C: mmm yo como tu consejera te diría que lo intentaras a ver que pasa, pero como tu reciente amiga diría que es mejor que lo decidas tu a su debido tiempo y no sigas los consejos de tu consejera nada experimentada-

R: precisamente hoy iba a decirle todo por eso estoy tan alborotada ummmm ya no sé que hacer con este ramo de flores, tienes razón todo a su tiempo. gracias consejera nada experimentada.

C: De nada, para eso estoy-

Riven más calmada tomó tu taza de café y le dio un sorbo y continuo hablando un poco más curiosa.

R:así que...viviste algo parecido a lo del beso¿eh? cuenta anda-

C: Cielos, emmm a ver... solo diré que hay una persona a la cual aprecio mucho pero hubo un mal entendido en una noche de copas con otras amigas y me enojé mucho con ella pero luego pensé que nos habíamos reconciliado ya que yo era la que estaba súper furiosa pero estos últimos días ha estado muy diferente conmigo, quisiera saber porque está así- dijo bajando la mirada.

R: Quizá le dijiste algo que no le cayó muy bien, a veces cuando estas enojado dices cosas que no quieres y sin saberlo hieres a esa persona que más quieres-

C: se supone que vinimos para darte consejos y tu terminas dándomelos a mi, vaya consejera que soy-Caitlyn trató de ir a ese día del accidente en la nieve hasta llegar a la parte en donde era despertada por la pelirosa...Caitlyn exaltada y con los ojos como platos gritó -¡Ya sé que es lo que pasó!-

 _V: Pensé que con la caída olvidarías eso-_  
 _C: ¿olvidar eso? Me hubiese gustado terminar con una amnesia permanente para olvidar que te conocí una vez-_

Riven se levantó de su asiento y le dijo a Caitlyn que no demoraría sin embargo ella también lo hizo, agradeció el capuchino, dijo que debía hablar con alguien y salió corriendo del local, Riven solo salió cerca del local a fumar un cigarro cuando...

La pelirosa iba haciendo su recorrido diario por la manada a paso ligero tranquilamente hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente de un callejón cercano a la cafetería, aceleró el paso a ver la razón de los gritos. La oji clara divisó a cuatro personas, tres chicos y una mujer que era la que estaba siendo agredida. Los hombres estaban cubiertos con un pasa montañas, estaban dándole a la chica de a patadas mientras ella gritaba de dolor y desesperación en el suelo, Vi no lo dudó ni un segundo y se les aventó a los tres, golpeó al más grande en la cara, empujó a otro de ellos y como era de esperarse el ultimo también tropezó.

Los encapuchados desconcertados cambiaron de objetivo siendo este VI, el grandote al que llamaremos Dave porque con los pasa montañas no se sabía quién era, se ubicó en el centro y los lame suelas a los costados rodeándola de esta manera. Vi puso su atención en la chica un momento y se dio cuenta que era una estudiante del instituto, Riven la atleta de excelencia y experta en kendo. La chica de ojos azules le guiñó el ojo e hizo una señal con los ojos para que se fuera de ahí se puso en guardia y les habló.

-Bien supongo que tú eres el líder * al del centro* y ustedes los lame suelas débiles y sin mucha autoestima y que solo se juntan con el señor esteroides para parecer malotes pero déjenme decirles que cuando derribe a su líder uno tratará de agredirme y el otro saldrá corriendo como la nena que es-

Dave rio y falseando la voz a una más grave contestó - Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí pero si quieres irte con un ojo morado y un diente para el ratón no te detendré- el joven salió corriendo hasta ella con el puño en alto pero su puño no llegó a su destino al ser retenido por el ante brazo de Vi, subió su brazo lo suficiente para derribar sus defensas y poder golpearlo fácilmente con un gancho de derecha directo en el estómago, Dave retrocedió y tosió en un intento por respirar, la pelirosa no perdió tiempo, volvió a atacarlo dándole una patada en las piernas para hacerlo caer y terminó con un golpe en la nariz dejándolo fuera de la pelea rápidamente.

Regresó a tomar una pose defensiva -Quien sigue- como había dicho los chicos comenzaban a acobardarse al ver al "jefe" en el suelo, pero el más alto de ellos se fue acercando a la pelirosa lentamente con los puños en alto. Vi estaba confiada por lo que bajó su defensa y se le acercó al hombre, el muy acelerado intentó golpearla en la cara pero ella no hizo más que mover la cabeza un poco para esquivarlo, agarró su muñeca y le dio vuelta y con una risa tonta en la cara comenzó a golpear al chico en la cara con su propio puño.

V: ¿por qué te pegas? ¿por qué te pegas? jajaja podría hacer esto todo el día- soltó la muñeca del joven y lo derribó con relativa facilidad.  
la pelirosa iba a echarle otra broma al que todavía quedaba en pie, pero este se acobardó y huyó.

La dicha no duró demasiado, detrás suyo se escucharon las sirenas y seguidas de ellas un auto de policía, él bajó de su auto con el arma en la mano apuntándole como si fuese una delincuente, o bueno...lo era para sus ojos. Luego de maldecir en voz baja la pelirosa dio media vuelta lentamente y con las manos en alto, le ordenó que se acercara lentamente sin bajar el arma y le colocó las esposas.  
V: Escucha viejo esto es un error, los delincuentes son esos tipos que están en el suelo, ¡no yo!-  
P: si me pagaran por cada vez que me dicen eso, sería rico, cállate y entra al auto-  
V: Imbécil-  
P:¿cómo?  
V: nada ya vámonos.-  
Vi dio un último vistazo a la ventana encontrándose a Caitlyn corriendo en dirección contraria a la del auto, se le veía bastante apurada, pero no hizo nada para alertarla solo se dispuso a mirar al frente y a esperar que pasaba.

Llegado a la comisaria Vi pidió que le dejara llamar, pero el le negó a menos de que fuera para llamar a sus padres ya que de otra manera no saldría de ahí hasta mañana.

V: No puedo llamar a mis padres, me matarían-como si fuera por arte del destino el celular olvidado de Vi comenzó a sonar desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta, era Blitzcrank el cual hablaba muy afanado y algo enojado, preguntó dónde estaba y que se apurara porque el torneo ya había empezado y ella era de las primeras en pelear. El entrenador Lee Sin también la andaba buscando.

V: Blitz... ya deja de gritarme…si si ya sé...trata de ganar tiempo, pero... necesito que me pases a mi "padre"...si ya se que no está ahi, sígueme el juego estúpido, "mi padre" el ciego, gracias-

V: Entrena...  
L:Vi ¿dónde estás? El torneo está por empezar-  
V: ya me lo dijeron pero aunque quisiera no podría, estoy en problemas ¿si?  
P: niña dame el teléfono ahora-  
V: Un segundo, entrenador necesito que vengas a la comisaría y finjas que eres mi papá y me saques de aquí- susurró  
L: Madre mía no quiero enterarme lo que hiciste pero no puedo hacer eso, el torneo ya empezó y no puedo irme- luego de haber colgado le entregó el celular.

Un rato pasó y llegó alguien más al edificio, un hombre de contextura delgada pero con los músculos marcados, calvo y ciego.

Vi estaba asombrada a razón de lo que veía, Lee Sin al final si vino justo cuando sus esperanzas estaban rozando el suelo. El hombre se acercó al policía y comenzaron a hablar, luego el entrenador fue a la celda y con una sonrisa dijo - ¡mi princesita! Estaba tan preocupado por ti, no te vuelvas a meter en problemas corazón. Vamos a casa, los ambos salieron de la comisaría, Lee Sin dejó de actuar como el padre delicado de la pelirosa y les indicó que de debían ir rápido a la académica.

Vi llegó justo a tiempo para empezar a dar porrazos en el ring, Caitlyn estaba entre la multitud buscando a la pelirosa. El juez llamó a la oji azul y ella subió a la tarima, los ojos de los espectadores estaban atentos ante la chica. El primer round fue sencillo, un par de golpes contundentes y el contrincante quedó en el suelo. Luego fue turno de Jayce quién antes de subir se dedicó a echarle una burla a Vi diciendo que fue pura suerte. Su contrincante fue aún más fácil de vencer pues la fuerza de Jayce era enorme y el siempre empezaba con un golpe derecho con toda su "alma vida y corazón" por lo que cayó de un solo golpe. Lee Sin comenzaba a preguntarse que pasaría si ambos quedan en la batalla final ¿quién ganaría? Se rascó la calva y continuó viendo el espectáculo, viendo como cada uno de los luchadores iban cayendo menos estos dos titanes del boxeo.

V: Mierda esto cansa más que en los entrenamientos- decía mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.

pasando entre la gente llegó Caitlyn a verla y la abrazó, Vi la miró con seriedad y un poco de amargura pero no la detuvo, cuando la castaña se separó intentó hablarle pero para su desgracia llegó Jayce a dañar el momento.

C: Vi ya lo sé, fui una estúpida y estaba eno...-

J: Ay que tiernas, prepárate para ser apaleada cabello de chicle porque yo ganaré el torneo y...Cait mi próxima victoria es tuya, no lo olvides- el joven le dio una palmada en el trasero a la castaña y esta saltó de la sorpresa. Vi agarró a Jayce de su camiseta y lo miró de manera fulminante, definitivamente ese comentario no le sentó bien.

Lo miró fijamente pero no dijo nada, terminó soltándolo sin más, suspiró y luego se fue caminando hasta el dispensador de agua ignorando a Caitlyn por completo -

J: si eso pensé-

la castaña intentó seguirla, pero la multitud se le interpuso -Vi espera por favor- gritó casi en un sollozo, sintiéndose un poco impotente salió del gimnasio y se sentó afuera en el pasto con la espalda recostada a la pared.

-0-

-¡Damas y caballeros, estamos a punto de comenzar con el siguiente combate! Y en la recta semifinal tenemos a como representantes de la Academia de la Guerra a Jayce y a Vi, las estrellas del show a decir verdad, Del instituto West High a Tatiana y de la academia Demaciana la cual olvidé el nombre... Brandon. Y los primeros en empezar serán Brandon y Jayce-

Ambos entraron al ring, el réferi tocó el silbato y los hombres se comenzaron a mover de manera cautelosa, con los brazos en alto se acercaban poco a poco al centro. Jayce le hizo una burla con el guante haciendo enojar a su contrincante y obligándolo a atacar de primero, trató de darle a un costado de la cabeza pero Jayce le interceptó el puño descubriéndole el abdomen, con su gancho izquierdo le dio en el tronco y luego comenzó a darle una ráfaga de golpes en el estómago y en la cara, el joven estaba perdido porque no podía contener tantos golpes, trató de darle un rodillazo y luego tratar de contenerle uno de sus brazos pero Jayce no le daba ninguna oportunidad, Brandon no resistió más y cayó al suelo.

El pelinegro se burló del chico, alzó los brazos y miró al público que lo animaba con gritos y aplausos.

-Que intensa pelea acabamos de ver, y así es como la escuela Demaciana de Yo no sé qué putas queda descalificado, continuaremos con las semifinalistas, Tatiana de West High y Vi de la A.G.-

La pelirosa arregló su fleco, miró a Caitlyn por última vez y entró al cuadrilátero, Tatiana se veía confiada al igual que Vi, una chica alta y robusta pero con una fuerza implacable, el pito sonó y el combate empezó, Vi no fue paciente y fue la primera en atacar hacía el rostro pero la chica no se inmutaba, la chica le dio una patada en el torso haciendo retroceder a la palirosa, lo intentó de nuevo pero ella solo se quedaba ahí quieta esperando a que la atacara y poco a poco entendió su táctica, esperar a que la ojiazul se cansara para poder pegarle con todo.

Vi se veía pensativa, se había quedado estatica mirando fijamente a la otra chica, analizándola. mantenía una pose en guardia por si la quería atacar, pero nada pasaba. La gente se estaba impacientando y comenzaba a gritar ya que lo único que querían era algo de acción.  
V: ¿los escuchas? Quieren ver un bonito acto para recordar y yo haré que te muevas. - Vi tomó aire y - Oye Tatiana ¿no? Estás tan gorda que para entrar a tu casa los demás deben salir para no ahogarse, estás tan gorda que te toca dormir en el suelo porque rompiste todas las camas- La mujer comenzaba a enojarse mientras más Vi se burlaba de ella - Estoy completamente segura que si me acerco a ti, moriré ahogada cuando caigas encima mío, estoy tan segura que no te moverás de ahí porqué si lo haces harás temblar todo el lugar y ni hablar de tu cabello que parece nido de palomas-

la chica no soportó más y se fue con todo a por la pelirosa, Vi por su parte se alegró de que su plan haya funcionado, comenzó a correr y a dar pequeños saltitos por todo el cuadrilátero, era fácil de esquivar a la chica pues era muy lenta y Vi muy ágil, continuó así hasta que terminó acorralada en una de las esquinas, Tatiana se sentía confiada, Vi le sonrió de nuevo y corrió hasta ella y se realizó a través de las piernas de la mujer quedando así a sus espaldas, Vi le dio in golpe detrás de sus rodillas para hacerla caer e hizo un combo de golpes rapidos a través de su espalda y cabeza pero ella era resistente, se volteó proporcionándole un golpe contundente en las costillas y Vi fue lanzada hacia las cuerdas.

V: Mierda eso dolió, eso no me gustó -

Vi ignoró el golpe y continuó corriendo hasta terminar cansando a Tatiana quién cayó al suelo de puro cansancio. Vi se arrodilló y le tendió la mano a la chica caída quién la miraba con furia.  
V: fue una buena pelea, y lamento todo lo que dije pero de otra manera no te abrías movido, espero que este no sea nuestro último combate-  
T: No lo será- le dio la mano y se paró del suelo y ambas se dieron una palmada en la espalda. Vi bajó del ring otra vez y Blitz se le acercó para felicitarla y darle de beber.  
B: eso fue muy inteligente, un poco cruel pero inteligente-  
V: see, Dios pero eso me dejó agotada- dijo estirando sus brazos.  
J: suficiente descanso preciosa, sube antes de que me aburra-  
El presentador anunció la final y llamó a los luchadores Jayce y Vi, ambos subieron, la ojiazul con un poco más de dificultad pues aún seguía cansada y algo adolorida.

El primer round empezó y ambos comenzaron a moverse, era como si ambos estuviesen coordinados, si uno intentaba atacar el otro lo ezquivaba y trataba de contratacar mas volvía a pasar lo mismo.  
J: Te ves cansada, ¿no te gustaría acabar con esto de una vez para que puedas relajarte un rato? -  
V: me relajaré cuando gane- dijo y Jayce le mandó un golpe a las costillas, gritó y luego dio un paso hacía atrás.  
J: O baia baia creo que di donde era, lo siento querida-

El joven hizo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez y Vi cada vez gritaba más y más fuerte, su dolor era insoportable pero aún así no se dejó caer, Vi tuvo un momento de respiro al igual que una entrada para atacar a Jayce, se había cansado y la peliroja no lo dudó un segundo en darle un golpe directo al rostro, luego de eso aún con sus costillas dolorosas se le abalanzó a golpearlo por todas partes mientras el se cubría lo que alcanzaba, Vi retrocedió dejándolo entre las cuerdas, ambos estaban exhaustos.

El sudor, el dolor e incluso sangre recorría el cuerpo de la mujer de cabello rosado, a duras penas se mantenía de pie, pero por lo menos sabía que Jayce estaba en las mismas condiciones así que no se apresuró, ambos estaban contra las cuerdas mirándose el uno al otro, la campana sonó y el primer round acabó. Ambos se fueron a sus esquinas para descansar un poco mientras otros espectadores entraban al recinto, los encapuchados de antes, iban equipados con bates de baseball, esta vez tenían como objetivo a Vi quien estaba aún en el torneo, se quedaron atrás de la multitud a esperar a que acabara.

J: ¿cansada chiclosa?-  
V: para nada, podría hacer esto todo el día- dijo entre cortes para respirar  
J: acabemos con esto-

La campana sonó de nuevo y los jovenes tomaron guardia, ambos se acercaron lentamente, Vi lo golpeó en el hombro y el en la pierna de una patada y comenzaron con una ráfaga de golpes el uno al otro hasta que Vi lo golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula, escupió un poco de sangre de su labio roto y sonrió, Vi también lo hizo levemente y bajó la guardia, y Jayce terminó con un porrazo directo a la mandíbula desde abajo dejando a la pelirosa en el suelo, la campana sonó avisando la terminación del torneo y con Jayce como ganador, la gente gritó y aplaudió a excepción de la castaña quién miraba horrorizada a la ojiclara que yacía en el piso, pero su mirada cambió a la sorpresa de encontrarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un pulgar arriba de parte de la chica.

El joven pelinegro le tendió la mano para levantarla. Jayce bajó del ring envuelto de un montón de chicas y con el cheque por ser el ganador mientras Vi bajada del ring bastante tranquila con un silvido leve, Jayce regresó hacia atras mirando a la pelirosa y en un susurro le dijo-Gracias- Vi solo levantó el pulgar y se fue a las duchas.

La gente fue saliendo poco a poco del edificio hasta quedar con unas pocas personas, y si, Caitlyn aún seguía sentada afuera mirando las estrellas que asomaban su luz junto con el resplandor de la luna. Lee Sin fue uno de los "últimos" en salir, escuchó un pesado suspiro venir cerca de la puerta, se agachó y mostró un leve levantamiento de cejas señalando incertidumbre.

L: ¿Cait? ¿que haces aqui?-

C: ¿cómo pudo reconocerme entrenador?

L. No podría olvidar esa fragancia olor a coco que siempre llevas, es un poco tarde para seguir aquí ¿no lo crees?

C: Si... ya me iba, solo estaba pensando-

L:Si ese alguien es quien pienso, Vi está en las duchas, ve y habla con ella si es lo que quieres, debo irme adios-

Cait no estaba con muchos animos de ir con Vi pero aunque sea debia pedirle disculpas, igualmente ella habia sido la del problema desde un inicio, habia herido a Vi. se paró de golpe y fue a las duchas encontrandose a Vi, al verla no hizo nada, solo se volteó y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta.

C: Vi ¿como te fue en el torneo? emmm debiste partirles el culo a todos-

V:Así fue, ¿algo más?-

C: Si venía a... despulparme por lo que te dije aquel día del accidente, fui una completa idiota cegada por la cólera del momento, nunca quise hacerte daño-  
V: Puede ser pero aunque así sea, en ese momento de verdad se sintió el desprecio y me puso a pensar si es lo que de verdad sientes por mi-  
C: Te equivocas yo...Vi yo... te

puerta sonó al golpearse con la pared, los encapuchados entraron como vacas a la habitación, hondeando los bates y riéndose como locos, Dave señaló a Caitlyn y el más flaco de ellos se acercó a ella, Vi lo empujó y los otros dos se le tiraron encima.

V: Mierda ¿que hacen aquí? - Vi detuvo el bate del lámeselas número dos, sin embargo, los otros dos la golpearon en las costillas haciéndola gritar y retorcerse de dolor, Caitlyn gritaba el nombre de la pelirosa, trató de ayudarla pero el flaco la paró, le gritó que se callara y luego la golpeó en la cabeza, Caitlyn atontada veía como golpeaban a su amiga sin piedad, el que la había golpeado la sacó de las duchas por la puerta trasera y la tiró al suelo fuera del gimnasio.

No podía pararse, su cabeza le daba mil vueltas y la sangre que recorría su cabeza hasta la nuca le daba escalofríos, sacó su celular del pequeño bolsillo del vestido y le marcó a la primera persona de su lista.  
C: Hola? Por favor es urgente, Vi está siendo golpeada fuerte en los baños del gimnasio~  
Ah: Mierda ¿que? No te preocupes cariño ya voy para allá, y llamaré una ambulancia también ¿donde estás? ¿Te hicieron algo? Espera...~  
C: si ahg me duele mucho la cabeza, estoy detrás de las duchas, me dieron con un bate pero la importante es Vi ahora. Corre-  
Ah: si ya...~ Ahri colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al gimnasio, casualmente estaba en la Academia esa noche terminando los trabajos atrasados de matemática, mientras corría llamó a la madre de Sona, una enfermera jefe para que mandara una ambulancia.

En el camino se encontró a Jayce y como estaba medio desesperada fue corriendo hacía el y lo besó y como si fuese un hechizo él la siguió.  
J: uff ¿que fue eso?-  
Ah: solo cállate y sígueme-  
J:A donde sea nena- llegar a las duchas Ahri empujó a Jayce dentro y luego ella se fue alrededor del gimnasio para encontrar a Caitlyn.

J:¿Pero qué putas? El pelinegro agarró de la camiseta a uno de los tipos y lo lanzó hacía los casilleros, estampó al flaco contra la pared, en ese instante el ultimo dejó de golpear a Vi y le golpeó con el bate en la espalda, Jayce cayó por un momento.

?1: tenemos que irnos ahora, ya nos metimos en muchos problemas  
?2*el estaba completamente noqueado y junto con los otros dos salieron de las duchas por la puerta trasera.  
?3: Suficiente con esto, no volveré a hacer negocios contigo. Mira como quedó mi compañero-  
?1: solo cállate y camina.

Ahri estaba con Caitlyn sentada en el piso detrás de unos basureros cuando escucharon las puertas abrirse de golpe, le dijo a Caitlyn que la esperara y se fue a perseguirlos, estando en la esquina arrinconada a la pared, asomó su teléfono y tomó una foto, hecho esto salió devuelta con la castaña, ya se escuchaban las sirenas de la ambulancia y decidió llevar a Caitlyn adentro junto con Vi y Jayce.

-0-

Heeeee hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado y que sean pacientes por el proximo capítulo, quiero mandarle un saludo importantisimo a Perrocallejero que me dio una gran idea con el capitulo te mando un chiflo hermanito XD se les quiere bye.


	11. Special Chapter Ahri x Sona

-0-

~Hace tres años y medio en la Academia de la Guerra~

-Y como puede ver por aquí está la cafetería, equipada con los mejores cocineros para mantener fuertes y sanos a los estudiantes de la institución...Señorita Ahri esta escuchando?- Ahri caminaba con la mirada pegada a su teléfono jugando quizá al candy crush, volteó a ver al profesor que la estaba ayudando a conocer la academia con indiferencia y contestó con un simple -aja- tratando de sonar asertiva a lo que fuera que estuviese diciendo.

-si dejara un momento el celular a un lado vería el magnifico prado que hay tras el ventanal de la cafetería que da paso al campus-

Ahri respondió igual que la vez anterior pero esta vez sin despegar la vista del teléfono.

Ah: bueno profesor Ryze gracias por este "emocionante" recorrido por la próxima cárcel en la que estaré los próximos cinco años pero creo que puedo terminar de recorrer el lugar solita- dijo la pequeña pelinegra.

R: Bien, pero si te pierdes ya no es mi culpa, hay un partido de football en diez minutos y no quiero perdérmelo, mañana ya empiezas con las clases así que espero que recuerdes donde queda tu salón-

AH:Claro aja- terminó y salió corriendo por el pasillo para perderle de vista ya que no soportaba estar con el un minuto más, continuó caminando un rato hasta cruzar el campus y llegar al edificio donde se daban clases de artes.

Ah: vaya pero que lugar tan feo lleno de pinturas que no combinan una con la otra, deberían contratarme como diseñadora de interiores- decía para ella misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo de artes plásticas y pintura.

pero hubo algo que la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos hipnotizándola por completo, era una música que se escuchaba detrás de uno de los salones, simplemente Ahri estaba encantada con la suave canción que estaba escuchando, no sabía exactamente que instrumento era pero seguramente era uno de cuerda, decidió acelerar un poco más el paso en dirección la música se hacia más fuerte, debía conocer quien tocaba tal hermosa melodía, al llegar encontró la puerta que daba entrada al olvidado salón de coro cerrada, siéndole imposible pasar para conocer al fantástico músico que la hipnotizaba con unas cuantas notas.

la chica pensó en tocar a la puerta pero decidió no hacerlo ya que no quería que la canción terminara, por lo que decidió esperar a que quien estuviese allí dentro saliera. un momento después de que Ahri se hallaba sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta escuchó el cambio de la melodía a una mas relajada que poco a poco fue dejándola dormida.

Ahri despertó un poco asustada y confundida, lo primero que hizo fue revisar si su celular seguía en su lugar y efectivamente estaba allí, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y recordó porque estaba allí, miró a su alrededor y encontró la puerta abierta pero para su desgracia ya no había nadie dentro a quien aclamar.

desilusionada salió del edificio a paso lento, miró la notificaciones de su móvil, su papá la estaba esperando en la entrada para llevarla a casa. cuando estaba de camino al auto recordó la canción, la chica sonrió y fue corriendo a darle un abrazo a su padre que estaba ligeramente recostado en su lujoso auto, el hombre sorprendido por la actitud de la niña le preguntó -¿ mi niña estas bien?-

ella muy alegre asintió con la cabeza -de lo mejor, tengo que contarte lo que acabo de pasar, fue increible-

-¿a si? me encantaría oirlo-

-0-

Al día siguiente la pequeña chica fue a la Academia con la esperanza de conocer al misterioso músico, llegó al salón quince minutos tarde pues se perdió en el camino, la profesora la hizo pasar al fondo mientras los chicos la veían de pies a cabeza, comenzaron a chiflarle y a decir cosas como -que guapa, dame tu teléfono, mami siéntate a mi lado-  
La profesora mandó a callar a los chicos al ver que la niña se ponía un poco roja en las mejillas por lo achantada que estaba.

A Ahri no le tomó mucho tiempo conseguir amigos tales como Fiora y Syndra ya que sus gustos eran muy similares, y al tiempo que su popularidad iba aumentando también lo hacía su ego y su astucia llegando a tener la capacidad de persuadir a cualquier chico o chica que se le acercara para que hiciera lo que ella quería.

Mucho había cambiado la niña pelinegra eso sin tomar en cuenta de que todos los días antes de irse a casa iba a dar un paseo por el salón del coro para escuchar aquella melodía que tanto le gustaba, su padre siempre la llamaba un par de minutos después para que saliera rápido siendo esa la razón por la cual nunca podía tener la oportunidad de conocer al músico.

Un día cualquiera en el descanso iba la niña de cabello trenzado caminando por la cafetería ensimismada en su celular y como no, jugando al Clash Royale. Y ya como es de costumbre una niña de cabellos azulados también caminaba completamente concentrada en su celular mientras bebía su malteada de fresa que acababa de comprar. Ninguna se fijó quien estaba delante suyo chocándose entre sí, lanzando los teléfonos y regándosele toda la malteada en la ropa y parte del cabello de Ahri.

La pelinegra gritó desesperada  
-¡Estúpida mi cabello idiota! ¿Qué acaso no te fijas?-

La niña de ojos azules estaba muy asustada, quería decirle que lo sentía, buscó en sus bolsillos pero no llevaba consigo su libreta de notas en ese momento y mientras tanto la chica seguía gritandole como la niña berrinchosa que era (y aún sigue siendo de vez en cuando).  
Ah: además de muda, ciega aaaggghh-  
La pequeña Sona se sentía muy mal e incluso una pequeña lagrima salió imprevista, limpió rápido su rostro para que no la viera llorar y agarró su celular y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de la cafetería.

Por otro lado Ahri se quedó ahí parada limpiándose la ropa mientras era vista con horror y burla por todos los que estaba en la sala. La niña quedó achantada, agarró el teléfono del suelo y también se dio a la fuga en la dirección al baño.

De momento todo iba normal, Ahri no le dio más bola al asunto y se dedicó a echarse un poco de agua en el cabello para quitarse un poco las fresas restantes.

Coincidencialmente Sona también estaba en ese baño pero encerrada en uno de los cubículos desahogándose de lo que acababa de suceder, lloraba a cantaros, por un momento agradeció ser muda ya que así no escucharía sus sollozos, Sona esperó pacientemente a que Ahri se fuera para ella salir también.

Ya habiéndose ido del baño Ahri fue a ver su celular para poner algunos soldaditos en el frente de batalla mas se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que el celular que había recogido anteriormente no era el suyo, sino el de Sona, de eso se dio cuenta al ver que su juego no estaba y por que la imagen de fondo era una foto de Sona con su madre.  
Ah: ¡pero que rayos! Realmente debo de estar de malas el día de hoy-

En ese momento sonó el timbre llamando a los estudiantes a sus clases restantes, Ahri guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se dirigió al salón, nunca lo había notado pero Sona estaba en su clase, pasaba desapercibida ya que siempre se hacía en los asientos de atrás y no participaba mucho en clase.

Sona pasó a su lado para sentarse en su puesto con la mirada al suelo, cabe resaltar que aùn tenìa sus ojos algo rojos, Ahri la vio de reojo mas no le dijo nada, esperaba a ver que ella le reclamara por su teléfono pero parecía que no se había dado cuenta tampoco, en ese momento llegó el profesor cascarrabias de turno el cual los mandó a callar apenas entró, por el momento la niña de ojos amarillos solo se limitó a sentarse en su puesto y de vez en cuando echar un vistazo hasta atrás para corroborar que la ojiazul no estuviese husmeando en su celular, pero nada de eso pasò, todo lo que veía era a la chica escribiendo y borrando casi enseguida repetidamente en una libreta color lila cuando el profesor no estaba dictando.

terminada la clase,Ahri se levantó para ir a pedirle a Sona su celular pero quedó sorprendida cuando se la encontró detrás suyo con la mano estirada con una nota escrita a lapiz.

Ah:¿Que se supone que es esto?- la niña le arrebató la hoja y la leyó.

"este...Ahri ¿no? bueno yo solo escribo esto para disculparme por lo de la malteada, no te conozco pero tu tampoco a mi y... eso que dijiste, no... Me pareció muy apropiado ya que de verdad soy muda pero no ciega y mucho menos sorda para no escuchar esas cosas tan...bueno eso que dijiste antes que me dolieron un poco" -entonces me escribe esto para que me sienta mal por ella y le pida perdón como la virgen del carmen por lo que dije? noooo mamita, puede llorar- pensó. volteo la hoja y continuó leyendo " sin embargo y a pesar de como te comportas ante todos, me das algo de curiosidad. te vi aquel día después de mi ensayo, te habías quedado dormida, lo que significa que estabas escuchando atentamente mi ultima melodía...Gracias"

eso era todo lo que la hoja decía y fue suficiente para dejarla con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos, pestañeo un par de veces mirando a la chica azulada.

Ah: ¿enserio eres tu la que toca? god tu...vaya no se que decir, he tratado de hablar contigo desde hace mucho pero no sé porque me gusta más disfrutar como tocas esa vaina no se como se llama pero es simplemente hermosa y cada vez que la escucho me siento mas relajada, como si todas mis inquietudes se desvanecieran es casi mágico... no sé ahora me siento un poco mal por lo que te dije ¿puedes perdonarme?-

si por algo se le conoce a Sona es por no ser nada rencorosa, sin pensarlo dos veces y con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara le escribió "si, claro :3"

Ah: Bien ¿amigas entonces?- dijo tendiéndole la mano siendo esta bien recibida

S: por cierto, mi nombre es Sona, asi podrás llamarme cuando quieras que te toque mi etwahl un rato-


	12. Chapter 10 Dímelo

~En el presente~

La madre de sona corriendo por los pasillos junto con las camillas de los jóvenes boxeadores y la piltoviana. La mujer continuó corriendo hasta llegar a la cafetería donde estaba su hija viendo Twilight con un paquete de chips y juguito de naranja.

Lestara le dijo que se pusiera la bata y apagara el tv ya que le había llegado trabajo especial de la academia, le entregó una libreta y un lapicero donde estaba escrito el número de habitación del paciente.

Sona no estaba muy contenta, era su saga favorita y no podía esperar para ver a Edward sin camiseta, sin embargo la chica no le negó a su madre el favor ya que nunca lo hacía y pensó que este era importante, enrolló el paquete de papitas y lo metió en el bolsillo de su bata.

L: esa es mi niña- le dio un beso en la frente y sona le devolvio el gesto con una sonrisa y salió a ver al paciente que le asignaron, al llegar a la pieza se encontró con Vi en la camilla, a Sona siempre le asustó la peli rosa pero ahora la veía tan indefensa y débil, caminó muy despacio hasta quedar a su cabeza, la pelirosa sintió su presencia y abrió los ojos bruscamente, enfocados en Sona, comenzó a balbucear en voz baja, la chica acercó su oído al rostro de la boxeadora para escucharla mejor y lo único que decía era "Caitlyn...por favor" una y otra vez.

Sona no sabía que responderle además de que no estaba en posición para ponerla a leer nada, ser muda tiene sus desventajas en ese caso de situaciones. Sona le dejó ver una sonrisa a Vi mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano, con sus labios le dijo -Ahora debes descansar- y con su otra mano le aplicó un sedante para que se durmiera, ella mantuvo la sonrisa hasta el último segundo en el que estuvo consciente.

El sol estaba radiante aquella mañana, la luz que pasaba a través de la ventana fueron lo suficientemente intensos para molestar el pesado sueño de la chica de cabello rosa, trató de cubrir su molestia con sus brazos pero se percató que algo le estaba presionando el brazo izquierdo, al bajar la mirada se encontró con Caitlyn que se había quedado profundamente dormida en una incómoda silla de plástico, tomando como almohada su brazo.

Asi se quedó un momento observándola, se veía tan...bonita, pacifica, era uno de esos momentos que no quería que terminara. De pronto el teléfono de Caitlyn sonó despertándola, Vi se asustó y se hizo la dormida para ver que hacía y se sorprendió mucho al saberlo.

Cait tomó el teléfono vio que era Leona, se paró lentamente de la camilla para no molestar a la chica y entre un bostezo le susurró al oído -Buenos días Vi, espero despiertes pronto- y antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso en la mejilla en el que duró un par de segundos.  
C:¿ Hola?-  
L: Hey Cait. Que tal esta nuestra querida?-  
C: Mejor de lo que esperaba, los doctores dicen que despertará en cualquier momento-  
L: Eso es fantástico…ammm y antes de que se me olvide, envié un taxi con un pequeño regalo para Vi cuando despierte-  
D: ¡también es parte mío!-se oyo el grito de Diana detrás del teléfono  
L:está bien Di también aportó un poco-  
C: espera ¿Diana está contigo? Pensé que estaban en clases separadas-  
L: y así es, pero tenía hambre y una cosa llevó a la otra… y terminamos en una heladería cercana comiendo granizado arcoíris-  
C: No tienes remedio, gracias por llamar-  
L:Bye corazón-  
D: ¿a quien le llamas corazón?  
L: A nadie vida mía- colgó. Caitlyn rio y regresó al cuarto encontrándose a Vi completamente despierta, mirándola a los ojos completamente estatica, sus ojos brillaban mientras una sonrisa se iba dibujando poco a poco en su rostro, la castaña dio un grito de alegría y se le abalanzò de un salto, Vi la cargò como pudo hasta sentarla en su regazo.  
C: Dios estuve tan preocupada por ti-  
V: ¿Por qué? Solo tomaba una dulce siesta…pensé que después de lo que te dije te irías-  
C: Jamás pienses eso, estuve aquí toda la noche y la vida entera si es necesario-contestó sin dejar de abrazarla.  
V: Eso es muy…no sé cómo decirlo emmm aggg no puedo-  
C: ¿tierno? ¿lindo? ¿soso?  
V: D. todas las anteriores-  
La castaña volvió a reir –Estas muy emocionada para apenas a ver despertado luego de una paliza tan tremenda-  
V: Si ya sabes como soy porque me invitas muñeca-  
C: he he ¿mu-ñeca?-  
V: ¿ya te dije que te ves muy bien con esa venda en tu cabeza?-  
C: no emm gracias supongo-Dijo confusa  
V: pues te lo digo ahora te ves presiosisima-  
C: eres muy amable Vi pero creo que te dieron muy duro en la cabeza-  
V: ¿a mí? Yo no soy quien tiene una hermosa venda en la cabeza jaja-  
De pronto tocaron a la puerta y de ella se mostrò a la enfermera de turno con una sonrisa en la cara y una libreta en la mano.  
S: Buenos días ¿interrumpo algo?-escribió  
C: Sona, buenos días, nada en lo absoluto, solo que Vi no deja de hablarme tan… lanzada no se una vaina asì-  
La peli azul hizo un gesto como si riera y escribió en su libreta, se la pasò a Caitlyn y luego procedió a examinar las vendas de Vi  
S–No te preocupes, son los efectos secundarios del tranquilizante que le administré anoche para que durmiera, como puedes ver aún no está en sus cinco sentidos, aunque he visto casos de personas que dicen lo que piensan realmente…es como estar borracho pero en el hospital y sin beber alcohol-  
C: O ya veo entonces, Vi ahora esta ebria eh-  
S-digamos que si-  
V: hey Sonita sabrosonita, no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que tienes tus…  
C:¡Vi!-Gritó con un aire de celos  
V: Ya ya solo bromeo, las tuyas también me encantan…e iba a decir ojos pero tómalo como quieras-Se carcajeó, Sona suspiró y escribió y Cait lo leyò en voz alta  
S- si quieres le pongo una gasa en la boca para callarla-  
C: No…no es nada-  
V:No pueden callarme, io soy la raina del carnaval aquí-  
J: la única reina aquí soy yo- dijo Jinx en la entrada de la habitación recostada en la fachada.  
V: Jinxie corazón cuanto tiempo sin verte. Ven a saludar a tu adolorida hermana mayor- Gritó alzando los brazos con un dolor terrible pero aun así los mantuvo.  
C:Jinx ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase-  
J: por diez meses y debería, química es mi materia favorita pero tenía que visitar a mi moribunda hermana… nah como crees, papá llamó y quiere hablar con Vi ya que alguien no contesta su ¡celular! – Dijo pasándole el teléfono.  
P:Vi, mi cielo, mi corazón, luz de mis mañanas ¿Cómo estás?  
V: Calmate viejito, estoy bieeen, daale un beso a mamá de mi parte.  
P: Esta bien cariño, siento no poder acompañarte pero no estoy en la ciudad y mamá…ps ella tampoco está, como de costumbre. Aaaaa ¿y qué tal esta Caitlyn? ¿le dijiste?-  
V: ¿Caitlyn? Jinx te dijo…maldita zorra-  
P: Cuidado con tus palabras linda… Me están llamando, solo te digo que has lo que tangas que hacer, no te detendré pero tu lucharas sola con los gritos de tu madre ¿trato?  
V: Si si trato. Bye bye- Colgó el teléfono y lo lanzò hacia atrás, la ventana estaba abierta. Jinx gritó como si la hubiesen apuñalado y luego de decirle hasta de que se iba a morir salió corriendo a buscar su móvil.  
V: Serà mejor que corras hermanita el que limpia el césped debe de pasar por ahí en un rato- dicho esto agarró a reírse  
C: Vi eso fue muy cruel, ¿que te dijo tu papà?-  
V: dile eso a la mujer que pintó mi cabello de rosa por no darle su leche con chocolate-  
Sona escribió en su libreta – Ver a Vi de esa manera me divierte un poco pero tengo que regresar a trabajar, nos vemos luego Cait Vi,- arrancò la hojita y la dejó encima de la cama y salió de la sala sin más  
C: emm ok chao, ¿en que iba? A si, igualmente eso fue completamente sin sentido-  
V: tiene mucho sentido para mí-  
C: tú no tienes remedio rosita-  
V:¿y tu cabello si? Eh… ¿rosita?  
C: ¿mi cabello?-  
V: aaaaaa basta de preguntas, me gustaría un pudin de chocolate en este momento ¿podrías traerme uno?  
C: emmmm si. Claro- la chica se levantó del asiento y fue a la cafetería a comprarle su pudin donde se encontró a Sona pegada a la Tv viendo Orange is the new black junto con otras enfermeras, Caitlyn se palmò la frente, la peliazul volteó e hizo un gesto poniendo su dedo en medio de sus labios para hacerle entender de que no dijera nada a nadie lo que hacía, ella asintió y se dirigió a la taquilla a pedir el pudin.

Cuando regresó encontró a Vi jugando con las vendas limpias de la mesa que estaba a su lado, estas envolvían toda su cabeza y manos, al sentir a la castaña acercarse dijo algo tipo –¡Buu! Soy una momia-  
C:No puedo dejarte un minuto sin que hagas estragos, cielos- dijo mientras le quitaba las vendas de la cara y manos, al terminar le sacudió su cabello – ahora quédate quieta ¿si?-  
Vi hizo un puchero y agacho la cabeza y en voz baja contestò –Si mami-  
La castaña rio y le levantò la mirada desde la barbilla – Tengo lo que me pediste-  
Lo mirò y luego la mirò –creo haberte pedido un pie de limón-  
Caitlyn enarcó una ceja y se cruzò de brazos -¿Cómo? Dijiste claramente un pudin de chocolate-  
V: y asi fue calmate, no estoy tan loca para no recordarlo ¿o si?- rio y comenzó a comerse el pudin.  
C:deja de hacer eso, Vi me-  
V:Te enloquezco- interrumpió –Creo que eso lo sé desde hace muuucho tiempo-  
Cait se sonrojò -¡¿Qué?!-  
Vi le hizo un gesto con la el dedo para que se le acercara –Ven te contarè un secreto, ¿quieres saber porque me enojè con mi papà? Pero no se lo digas a Caitlyn shhh-  
Tragò saliva, estaba nerviosa.  
V: mi papà me preguntò si le dije a Cait que me gustaba pero no lo hice, me siento horrible porque la hice sentir como un culo en el gimnasio ayer y se suponía que le diría todo pero me emputesi por al recordar sus palabras, ayúdame niña no sè como decirle que lo siento y este pudin está muy bueno- se atraganta con el y toce- ¿me traes otro?- dijo con la boca llena bastante cortante.  
Caitlyn por su parte se había quedado completamente en shock, sus neuronas hicieron corto circuito y dejaron de funcionar, dentro de ella se había vuelto todo patas arriba pues estaba roja como un tomate pero se sentía fría y de pronto las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear provocándole un gran vacío en el.  
C:ssssi, amm dame un segundo- sus piernas temblaban tanto que al llegar a la puerta se cayò, ya apoyada en la pared una sonrisa fue dibujándose poco a poco en su rostro y luego una risa suave pero incontrolable, su celular sonò de nuevo, no mirò quien era y solo contestò  
C:Caitlyn habla-  
AH: Bomboncito soy yo, Ahri, ¿Cómo estas?-  
C: eh ah mmm Ahri esto…bien supongo si-  
AH: suenas alterada por el tono de tu voz, algo es que no me importe, me alegró de que estés bien, pero no llamaba solo por eso, ayer cuando llegue a verte, vi a los tipos salir del gym y les tomè una foto, no es muy buena pero algo se ve, el problema es que no puedo distinguir quienes son pero uno de ellos se le ve un logo de la academia.  
Caitlyn se puso sería -¿entonces crees que los que nos pegaron eran de la academia?  
AH: exactamente- te la enviaré al whats un rato-  
V:¡Hey! ¡No olvides mi pudin!-  
C:Esta bien-  
AH: ¿esa era Vi?-  
C: no preguntes-  
AH: ok no lo haré… ¿oye Sona esta por allí, que hace?  
C:emmm si pues esta viendo Orange is the new black-  
En la otra linea se escuchò un gritò diciendo – ¡lo esta viendo sin mi!- luego se acercó al móvil y le contestó- has el favor de decirle a my Darling que… ¡Poussey muere!- Ahri cuelga el teléfono dejando a la chica un poco confundida pero no le dio más vuelta al asunto.  
La castaña guardò el teléfono y regresò a la cafetería, se acercò a Sona y le dijo lo que Ahri le había dicho, quedó indignada y escribió –eso me llegó al corah- se parò del asiento y apagò el TV dejando locas a las otras enfermeras que veían la serie con ella, salió de la cafetería indignada y con mucha molestia mostrándole el dedo medio a la castaña.  
Ella aun màs confundida continuò su camino a por el pudìn y en eso recibió el mensaje de Ahri con la foto. Dos minutos de fila después regresò con Vi la cual encontró al parecer dormida, tocò la puerta un par de veces despertándola.  
La pelirosa se sorprendió mucho al verla, actuaba como si no la hubiese visto antes.  
V: ¿Cait? ¿Que haces aquí? Es mas, ¿que hago aquí? ¡Marica me duele todo! Agggg ya me acordé...tu...¿estas bien?- dijo  
La chica un poco extrañada le contestó, aun con algo de nerviosismo por lo que le había dicho unos minutos antes.  
C: Si estoy bien pero..Vi… pasaron alrededor de ocho minutos-  
V:¿ocho minutos de qué?-  
C:¿he? estoy aquí desde que despertaste hace bastante rato ya ¿no recuerdas nada?-  
V:¿que cosa debería recordar? Sè me acabo de levantar y que me duele un poco la cabeza…bueno, màs que todo el cuerpo, no inventes- contestó con la mirada fría de antes.  
Caitlyn estaba molesta, pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo y perdió los nervios y los estribos.  
C: ¡no seas chimba! Aggg hasta hace diez minutos estabas completamente despierta y hablabas como una lora mojada a la que le habían dado de beber tequila, flirteaste con Sona, insultaste a tu padre, tiraste el teléfono de tu hermana por la ventana y por si fuera poco no me reconociste y dijiste que... te gustaba...-  
Vi se asustó ante la revelación de la chica, era verdad lo que decía, pero no recordaba nada ya que los efectos de aquel tranquilizante para elefantes dejaba lagunas mentales temporales. Luego pensó en lo último que dijo, estaba en shock pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Pensó "¿realmente dije eso? No puede inventarse eso y menos de un tema tan íntimo como ese, ella se supone que no sabe nada, ¿Qué hago? Mmmm rayos, enfréntalo chiclosa, que se arme el pedo si es necesario" se decía a sí misma en sus pensamientos.  
Cuando despertó de su charla mental se vio cara a cara ante el peligro, sus ojos verdes resplandecientes la miraban con intriga mientras escuchaba los chasquidos de sus dedos –Vi, Vi contéstame ¿es eso cierto?-  
V: ¿umm? Caitlyn yo… no lo sé , o pues si pero no…puedo pensar en éso ahora-  
Caitlyn se puso aun más seria y se le acercó hasta quedar prácticamente rozando su nariz.  
C:Dimelo-  
Los nervios la consumían y la dejaron sin palabras, tenerla tan de cerca era algo bastante tentador, suspiró y con mucho esfuerzo arrastró un pesado -Si- que la dejó sin aliento. La chica de ojos verdes cambió su mirada seria y retadora a una mas aliviada y llena de emoción.

Continuará...  
Nota: hola a todos ya se es corto...pero ps ustedes ya me conocen..no se preocupen yo acabaré este fic aunque me salgan canas verdes y el mundo se vaya al carajo :3 los quiero un montonazo y hasta el sig capitulo.

Nota: les contaré una pequeña historia de mi vida por si se quedaron como *wtf* al final xD  
Hace un tiempo me hice una operación bla bla... y ps la anestesia que me pusieron era total y resulta que cuando "me desperté" estaba diciendo muchas bobadas y hasta me puse a llorar buscando a mi mamá y ps el resto es historia... o eso me cuentan porque no me acuerdo de nada en lo absoluto...el poder de la anestesia xD sin más que decir...bye


End file.
